


Hidari Shoutaro's Home for Technically Non-Existent People

by narashikari



Series: Hidari Shoutaro's Home for Technically Non-Existent People [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 59,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari
Summary: What happens when a half-boiled detective finds two homeless guys sleeping in a park one morning?He takes them home, of course.(Or: That time Shoutaro sort of adopts a bunch of Riders, helps them get their shit together and they become one huge ass-kicking family.)





	1. The B Match/The Sleeping Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chap! And it's a Build/Double crossover! (C'mon, with everyone comparing Build and Double, this was inevitable.) And there's way more shenanigans to come!
> 
> I actually already have an outline drawn up and about a dozen chapters done of the thirty. I'm going to try and post one chapter a week, as my schedule permits. I'm posting two chaps this week because I'll be off next week on a trip. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a nice, early morning in the city of Fuuto. The weather was cooling down, the prelude to fall, and the fluttering breeze was colored by the reds and oranges of maple leaves.  
  
The self-proclaimed hardboiled detective and one-half of the city’s defender, Hidari Shoutaro, whistled the tune of Wakana’s hit single as he walked back to his agency and home with a bag of pastries and breads from the Izumis’ bakery for his team’s breakfast. He looked through his purchases for the steamed bun he bought for himself, smiling. “Just a bit…” He adjusted the bag in his other arm and wiggled the plastic wrap off his treat to eat it. “As I thought, the Izumis’ steamed sweet buns really are the best in Fuuto!” he exclaimed.  
  
He was so distracted by his food that he almost- _almost_ \- missed the bench where two men were laying on. He stopped himself before he tripped over it and landed on them, arms flying out as he tried to regain balance. The bag of breads fell to the ground- fortunately, they stayed securely wrapped up in their individual baggies- and Shoutaro heaved a sigh of relief as he caught himself upright.  
  
“Ah, that was close.” Shoutaro said, gathering up his baked goods and putting them back in his shopping bag. It was then that he spared a glance towards the two men he almost flattened.  
  
Shoutaro blinked, realizing that the two men were actually sleeping on the cold stone bench. The bench was so narrow that they were huddling together chest to chest, and so short that their legs dangled off the end. He could see them shivering a little, barely warmed by the coat they were using as a blanket. Shoutaro could also see specks of dirt on their faces, and their hair was unkempt, as if they hadn’t showered in a day or two. And judging from the rather loud way their stomachs were rumbling… they hadn’t eaten in a few days either.  
  
Speaking of their faces….  
  
Shoutaro knew everyone that lived in his city. He made it his business to (and there was also the convenient fact that he’d lived in Fuuto from birth). But these two… he’d never seen them before. He thought they could’ve been new residents, but… then he had no idea why they’d sleep in the park like that.  
  
_Maybe they’re homeless for some reason…_ Shoutaro frowned. There had been a string of natural disasters as of late, causing many people to become displaced. He wondered if these two were also refugees from the affected areas.  
  
_But… I don’t think they are._ Shoutaro couldn’t explain it- _it was probably a gut feeling_ \- but he felt a kinship with the two strangers. It made him want to help them, in spite of not even knowing anything about them.  
  
He could almost hear Akiko and Philip rolling their eyes and accuse him of being half-boiled again. He sighed, gathering up his resolve and walking away from the duo. _They could probably handle themselves. They’re grown men after all… It’s not my business…_  
  
He barely made it ten steps away before his conscience gnawed at him. _But what if they are in trouble?_ He sighed, dipping his head low, resigned to his fate. He was sure he’d never hear the end of it. _Might as well, though…_  
  
“AH, MOU!!!!”

 


	2. The B Match/The Detective and the Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Narumi Detective Agency meet the two strangers Shoutaro brought home.
> 
> Something is off though... and everyone knows it.

“Hey, I’m home!”  
  
“Finally, Shoutaro, we were getting hungry and- Who the hell are these guys?!” Akiko screeched, pointing at the two disheveled guys reluctantly entering her agency.  
  
Shoutaro rushed at Akiko, covering her mouth with his hand as Philip took the bag of pastries from him and gave the strangers an intrigued look. “Shh, Akiko, calm down will you? I found them in that state in the park… how can I not help them?”  
  
The ponytailed woman blinked, then carefully looked at the two strangers again. When Shoutaro saw her face soften, he let go of her and uncovered her mouth. “Hey, what happened to you two?” she asked, far more gentle now. “Are you okay?”  
One of the duo laughed a little and scratched his head. “I-It’s sort of a long story…” he said, fidgeting his green shirt.  
  
“Well, we can’t leave you in that state right now.” Akiko sighed. “Hey, Shoutaro, lead them to the bath will you? And lend them some clothes?”  
  
Shoutaro grinned and saluted her. “Yes, Chief.” _I knew it, Akiko’s motherly instincts kicked in already…_  
  
“Y-You don’t need to do that, really-” the one with braids replied, shaking his head.  
  
Akiko’s eyes narrowed, and Shoutaro shuddered as he pulled the two of them into the back. “It really is better to just do as she says,” he told them, leading them down the hallway. He opened a door to reveal a small, white-tiled bathroom, with just a cramped shower and a sink in it. “One of you can use this bath, and there’s another down there.” He pointed to further in the hallway. “Get cleaned up, I’ll leave the clothes out the door for you two.”  
  
The two of them gave each other a look, then the brown-haired one sighed and entered the first bath while the other followed Shoutaro further in and entered the second bath, which was a little more spacious and had a tub for soaking. Shoutaro watched him grin a little smugly as he entered and closed the door behind him. _Huh, so they have that kind of dynamic huh?_  
  
Shoutaro left the clothes he retrieved by the doors as promised then went back out, back to the front room where the agency was. He walked up to the coffee maker and started putting enough grounds in for more than five servings of coffee. “I know what you two are going to say,” he said coolly, “I’m being half-boiled again?”  
  
Akiko rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but when are you not half-boiled?” she teased lightheartedly.  
  
“Well, him being half-boiled makes Shoutaro our Shoutaro.” Philip, who’d been quiet the entire time despite his fascination with the two strangers, smiled and pecked his cheek, Shoutaro unable to resist making a happy noise at the back of his throat.  
  
“On the other hand, those two… I wonder what happened…” Akiko admitted, pouring out the made coffee into mugs.  
  
Shoutaro nodded. “Yeah… when I woke them up they freaked out,” he said. “They looked ready to run or fight, or both…”  
  
Just as Shoutaro was about to say more, the door creaked open and out stepped the duo, hair wet and dressed in new clothes, holding the ones they were wearing earlier in their hands. The brown-haired one looked skeptical at the purple button-down and slacks Shoutaro lent him, and was folding the sleeves up his arm while his companion seemed to like Philip’s old baggy hoodie and jeans.  
  
Shoutaro directed them to the couch, getting their soiled clothes and placing them in the hamper. As they sat down, Akiko placed a cup of coffee and a croissant on a plate in front of them while Shoutaro and Philip gathered their own breakfasts and sat across from them. Akiko sat on the bar stool behind them, with her own coffee mug and a peach Danish in hand.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Go on, eat.” Shoutaro said. The pair of them looked skeptically at each other, then simultaneously picked up their croissants, nibbling reluctantly.  
  
“So… will you tell us about yourselves?” Philip asked, getting that crazed look in his eye he did whenever he was really curious about something.  
  
“Why the hell should we tell you?!” the brown-haired guy burst out, flakes of his pastry spewing out of his mouth. “Who the fuck are you guys, anyway?”  
  
“My name is Hidari Shoutaro. I’m a private detective based here in Fuuto.” He pointed to Philip. “This man here is Philip, my partner, and the lady over there is Narumi Akiko, our boss.”  
  
Brown-haired guy lifted his brow in skepticism. “By partner, do you mean… like a sidekick? Or a boyfriend?”  
  
Shoutaro choked on his steamed bun and Akiko laughed uproariously, while his companion winced. “Banjou!” he reprimanded.  
  
“No, no, it’s okay,” Philip reassured offhandedly. “We are partners, and work together in this agency, yes,” he replied. “But we are also life partners, in the other sense you mean.”  
  
“Which is to say,” Shoutaro clarified, “we’re married.”  
  
“O-oh.” The one called Banjou seemed to flush in embarrassment.  
  
“Now,” Shoutaro said, “Why don’t you tell us about you two?” He was starting to suspect they weren’t going to tell the truth, from the rather paranoid behavior they were displaying. _What happened to these two?_  
  
“My name is Kiryuu Sento.” The other said, overriding Banjou who looked ready to say something himself. “This one here is Kiryuu Ryuuga.”  
  
_Yup, already lying…_ Shoutaro watched Ryuuga’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly.  
  
“Eh? But you don’t look alike at all!” Akiko exclaimed in surprise. “You’re brothers? And… why did you call him Banjou?”  
  
“N-No,” Sento said, cheeks coloring. “W-We’re married. I-I just call him by his old last name out of habit.” Shoutaro watched in curiosity and amusement as Sento grabbed Ryuuga’s hand suddenly, the other flushing too. “We… eloped, sort of. Our parents didn’t like us being together, but…” The red crawled down to his neck. “I… I just can’t live without him, you know? We’re totally crazy for each other!” He smiled brilliantly at the other.  
  
_That was actually true._ Shoutaro thought, even as his face remained carefully neutral. “I see,” he said calmly. He looked at Ryuuga, whose face was equally flushed and was staring at Sento in a mixture of shock, hope and… _love_? _Oh my God, he likes Sento too. These idiots… they probably don’t know they’re into each other!_ He chose not to comment on it though, and considered instead how to deal with the pair. _Hm, there is that… might need to do some checking first…_  
  
Akiko squealed, cooing over the beauty of true love and loudly praising Sento and Ryuuga for their choice, but Shoutaro knew it was an act- Akiko wasn’t easily fooled anymore, not after ten years of working with a detective, nine of being married to an elite police officer, and six of being a mother. Philip’s expression was schooled, which Shoutaro took to mean that he too suspected something else is afoot.  
  
“Alright. I have to talk to the others for a bit, so just finish the food and wait a bit, neh?” Sento and Ryuuga nodded numbly. _Still in a bit of shock, huh…_ Shoutaro stood, dragging Philip and Akiko to the door that lead down to their secret base.

* * *

 

Sento, meanwhile, was freaking out. 

_Holy hell, why did I say we were married? Well, not that I would mind, since Banjou… no, Ryuuga… is an amazing guy. If I was married to him… I’d be really lucky. We’d been through a lot already… but if he stayed by my side even longer…_

_It’d be terrific. The best damn thing ever._

_I… I really want him to… I really want us to…_

_But… it’s not even going to happen. He can’t possibly like me that way. There’s just no way… he lost everything because of me… How can he possibly…_

_This is terrible. I’m going to regret this, for sure…_

_Forgive me, Ryuuga…_

* * *

 

Ryuuga, on the other hand, was inwardly panicking. 

_There’s no way… he couldn’t have figured out I felt, right?_

_If we have to keep up the charade… there’s no way he won’t figure out. I’d… because I’d feel everything for real. I’d do everything for real, I’d want us to be real. And then… when he figures out…_

_He’ll leave. He’ll leave, he’ll never want to see me again, he’d be disgusted by me.. And…_

_I’ll be alone._

_I can’t do this… I can’t lose him… not again…_

_Sento… don’t leave me…_

 


	3. The B Match/The Mystery of the Rabbit and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip searches the Gaia Library for the answers Kiryuu Sento and Banjou Ryuuga refuse to disclose.
> 
> Needless to say, he's a little surprised by what he finds.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Shoutaro faced his companions with a serious expression. “They’re lying,” he said bluntly and coolly.  
  
“Obviously,” Akiko said, rolling her eyes. “Except the part where they’re really into each other. That was 100% real.”  
  
Philip huffed. “That’s not even the interesting part about them,” he snorted. “The true mystery… now that is worth looking into…”  
  
Shoutaro smirked. _As usual, he’s already one step ahead of me…_ “Alright then, let’s start the look up.”  
  
He picked up the blank leather-bound book he used to focus and raised his arms, closing his eyes. His body glowed as his mind entered the Gaia Library, the Earth’s infinite source of memory…

* * *

Philip opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar, all-white landscape. Bookshelves, neatly arranged in rows and stacks, rushed past him as he started narrowing down his search parameters. “First keyword,” he mumbled to himself. “Banjou Ryuuga.” The words appeared in front of him as green text, then disappeared into the aether.  
  
The bookshelves rearranged themselves, most of them disappearing as the Library removed all the books that didn’t contain the keyword. Only three remained, standing in front of Philip in a neat row.  
  
“Second keyword,” he heard Shoutaro say, “Kiryuu Sento.” The Library recognized the search parameter, as the words popped up as green text, and two more bookshelves removed themselves, then the one bookshelf disappeared, leaving five books hovering in midair. Of the five, four flew away, leaving just the one book that Philip needed.  
  
“Nicely done, just one was left.” Philip grabbed the book, then blinked at the words that appeared on the cover. Curious, he read through the pages, finishing the book and as he read more and more, his eyes widened as shock went through his system. “What on earth… How is this possible?”

* * *

Shoutaro and Akiko were startled when Philip’s book fell to the ground in a clatter, both jumping a little in surprise. “Philip?” Shoutaro asked warily, picking up the book and walking to his husband, who hadn’t responded at all, remaining in his trance.  
  
_He’s still out of it…_ “Philip? Philip, c’mon,” Shoutaro pleaded, shaking him gently. “Come back to me, partner.”  
  
Philip gasped, as though he’d held his breath for too long. His eyes snapped open, looking around wildly, but softened when he saw his partner’s gaze. “Oh… I worried you,” he said apologetically.  
  
“Don’t worry about me, partner…” Shoutaro waved off. “But… what the hell happened? What did you read, Philip?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s the first time I saw you that surprised, Philip!” Akiko put in. “What’s going on?!”  
  
Philip looked up at Shoutaro. “Shoutaro… have you ever heard of Kamen Rider Build?”  
  
Shoutaro blinked. “Kamen Rider… Build?” He tried to recall if one of the others- Eiji or Gentaro or even that damned Tsukasa- had told him anything but nothing was coming up. Which was unusual since Riders tend to keep tabs on each other, and thus usually know who the new Riders were before the new Riders even knew they existed.  
  
“The Gaia Library says he created this universe,” Philip explained cryptically. “A Kamen Rider… who comes from another world than ours.” He pursed his lips. “That explains why we never heard of him in spite of us keeping tabs on every Rider that’s been active since us.”  
  
“Wait, a Kamen Rider… and he came from another universe… like Decade?” Shoutaro demanded.

“Yes,” Philip replied. “Aside from Build creating the universe, there was very little information about them in the Gaia Library, much like in my case.

However, unlike me, the information isn’t missing, it simply doesn’t exist. Their book starts from him creating this universe, nothing before that.” Philip said. “The Earth can’t remember them before that, which is why their book is frustratingly blank.”

“He created this universe? How is that even possible?”  
  
“I was locked out from most of the knowledge, for some reason...” Philip shook his head. “It may have something to do with why he created our universe to begin with.”

“But, Shoutaro… it told me this much. Kamen Rider Build… is sitting in our agency right this second. Kiryuu Sento… is Kamen Rider Build.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To directly answer the question many have asked: my hc for the Gaia Library is that it can only store memories of the Earth it exists on, from the moment it starts to exist. And it cannot access memories of parallel Earths, which would be stored in their own Gaia Libraries that may or may not allow beings to access it.
> 
> So, the Gaia Library would remember Sento being responsible for the creation of the new universe (which for the purposes of this fic is the Main Rider ‘verse) but not why Sento created it, or how, or what events that lead to its creation. It would have a book for Build!Ryuuga, but it would start from the moment Build!Ryuuga appears in the new world. And even if Philip can somehow travel to the Build ‘verse, there’s no guarantee that he can access its Gaia Library.


	4. The B Match/Seniors and Juniors, Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sento and Ryuuga officially meet their predecessor, Kamen Rider Double.
> 
> (Oh, and Sento has a minor existential crisis. Again.)

Meanwhile, with Sento and Ryuuga…

“That’s the best meal we’ve had in a while, huh…” Ryuuga muttered to himself, finishing the last of his coffee off. He still winced every time he took a sip, expecting the Owner’s- or rather, Evolt’s- bitter brew, and was surprised it tasted good, if a little too sweet.

Sento hated admitting it, but Ryuuga was right and he nodded. In their original world, food had become scarce when the war started, and he and the others only managed to get by because Kazumi knew how to budget the supplies they had left so they had something to eat everyday, and because Sawa knew some reliable (sketchy, but reliable) places to obtain more food. Even then most of their meals consisted of rice or instant ramen with some vegetables and a bit of meat. Kazumi’s pasta on rare occasions.

He didn’t even remember ever having bread that wasn’t just plain sandwich loaf, let alone the fancy chocolate-filled croissant he’d been given, or freshly brewed coffee that wasn’t made by a psychopathic alien who had cared not for making it well. Sento pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to ward off a headache. _There you go again, Sento... don’t think about that anymore… he’s gone, he can’t hurt anyone… as far as this universe is concerned, he never existed…_

“It’d be nice to have this everyday,” Ryuuga sighed, leaning back as the cup was emptied.

“You think we should stick around?” Sento asked, raising his brow.

Ryuuga blinked at him. “Well… if we could, just for a bit… just until we could get enough money to settle down on our own,” he admitted. “And… it’d be nice to sleep on a bed again. Or a futon, at least.”

Sento grudgingly agreed. _I didn’t really think about what would happen if we survived in the new world… because I expected for Ryuuga to assimilate with the Ryuuga of this world, and for me to… die… But now, we have to think about how to survive in this world, too…_

His heart, though, skipped when he heard Ryuuga’s words. _Settling down… with Ryuuga… that’d be a dream come true…_

The door Shoutaro, Akiko and Philip disappeared into creaked open and the three stepped out, Shoutaro flipping an old-school flip-top phone closed. They sat back down in their seats with serious expressions, and Akiko had her arms crossed on her chest.

“I-Is something wrong?” Sento asked, feeling nervous at their stares. _W-What the hell… Why are they looking at us like that?_ His hand subconsciously moved towards the pocket that held his Full Bottles. He saw Ryuuga doing the same from his peripheral vision.

“Relax, you two, geez,” Shoutaro sighed, putting his hands up in surrender. “We’re not going to hurt you just because you lied to us.”

“After all, what sort of senior would we be if we didn’t hear out our fellow Kamen Riders…” Philip’s grim expression faded into a mischievous grin.

“U-Uh, what?” Ryuuga said dumbly, jaw dropping. Sento knew he had a similar expression on his face.

“We know you’re Kamen Riders,” Philip stated. “And you don’t need to worry about us knowing, because…”

“We’re Kamen Riders, too.” Shoutaro finished. “The two-in-one hero who protects Fuuto… Kamen Rider Double.”

Sento’s mouth dropped open as Shoutaro placed a strange device on the table- red, with two slots that something can go into- oddly similar to his Build Driver. He was fairly certain it was a Driver too. “You’re… a Kamen Rider too?”

“Wait, so if you’re Kamen Riders… like that Eiji person, and that Gentaro dude…” Ryuuga stammered. _Eiji and Gentaro? Wait, aren’t those…_

“Hm?” Shoutaro perked up at the names. “OOO and Fourze? Ah, yes, I know them. In fact…” He opened his phone, showing the screen to them, where an instant messaging app was active. “They told me a bit about you guys.”

Sento blinked at the string of messages on screen. He felt himself blush a little when he saw Eiji (whose username was I<3Pantsu) and Gentaro (username Space-Time-Kita!) telling Shoutaro that he could trust Build and Ryuuga (whom both had met personally), and that they’re good people.

_They didn’t even really see my face, but they trust me just because Ex-Aid and I stopped Mogami… apparently that happened in this world still…_

“I feel reassured thanks to this,” Shoutaro said, putting his phone away. “But I just have one more question. They told me you went back to your universe a few days ago? How did you end up here again.”

“A few days?” Ryuuga exclaimed, blanching. “It’s eight months for us, and...” He sighed heavily. “We’ve been through a lot.”

“I understand. I won’t pry if you’re not ready to disclose it,” Shoutaro said.

Sento blinked, then reached into his pocket for the music player he used to record his adventures. “Uh, here. This might... uh, be better.” He reluctantly admitted, “I’m not really keen on recounting it again, to be honest.”

Shoutaro nodded and put it away. “Okay. I’ll listen to it. But anyway, I’m ready to make my offer to you two.” He smiled at the pair.

“Offer? What kind of offer?” Ryuuga asked warily, brow raised.

Shoutaro smirked. “I want you to come work for me. Join the Narumi Detective Agency. Help us protect this city, as detectives and Kamen Riders. What do you say, Sento, Ryuuga?” He grinned mischievously, matching Philip’s devious expression. “You two ready to ride with the devil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not be partial to the idea of the “show” Sento and Ryuuga are making being a podcast. @chacerider over at tumblr made a convincing case :))


	5. The B Match/The New Narumi Detective Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Narumi Detective Agency makes Sento and Ryuuga an offer too good to refuse. 
> 
> Or: Shoutaro is a good senpai and no one can tell me otherwise

“W-What the hell?!” the two chorus in shock, looking at Shoutaro as though he’d grown another head.

Shoutaro scratched the back of his head. “I-If you didn’t want it, you shouldn’t have yelled that loudly…” he muttered.

“No, it’s not that.. it’s just… what?” Sento replied, genuinely confused.

Shoutaro turned to his partner, whose face looked as stormy as his felt. _They really didn’t expect anyone to help them at all…_ Shoutaro decided to change up his approach, make it a little more easy to accept for the pair.

“You see,” Shoutaro explained, “this place is actually Akiko’s. A few years back, she decided to renovate the back so Philip and I could live here, but we ended up with more rooms than we needed.” He sat back on his seat casually, making himself appear offhand. “We thought, rather than sending you out there, why not just let you stay here?” Sento and Ryuuga blinked at him.

He stood up to walk to the kitchenette, pouring himself more coffee. “’Course, you two will have to earn your keep.” He took a sip of coffee, leaning against the counter. “We won’t make you pay rent, but you will have a share of the chores- shopping, cooking, cleaning up, laundry, dishes, that sort of thing.” Shoutaro said.

“Also,” Akiko added, “I’d like to offer you two a job.”

“What?” the duo repeated in shock once more.

Akiko sighed, as if completely bothered by their lack of understanding- another act, Shoutaro knew. “Look, while the Dopant attacks have gone down a lot, but Shoutaro and Philip still need back up out there. And while my husband, Ryu, who’s also a Rider, is usually the one helping them, he can't go out as often anymore.” She leveled a look at them. “I’d be much more at ease if Shoutaro and Philip had other people… other Riders… to help them.”

She pursed her lips, pretending to think. “Of course, when the case isn’t Dopant related, you guys can still help us. I guess you’d be their apprentices, then- which means, I’d have to pay you a salary. And if you’re gonna work here… you can’t borrow their stuff forever… so I guess I’d have to go get you two some things.”

Philip nodded, “Put it on me, Aki-chan, god knows I won’t be able to spend all that inheritance of mine on myself and Shoutaro.”

Sento sputtered. “You really don’t have to do that…” he protested.

Ryuuga nodded vehemently. “You don’t owe us anything, and I’m sure we can find a way on our own…" 

Shoutaro put down his cup a little too hard, making the bottom clatter against the marble of the counter. “Actually, I do owe something to both of you. As your senior Rider…” He turned to them, giving them a vehement stare that made them shudder a little, “…I can’t in good conscience leave you to fend for yourselves out there.” He laughed a little. “As Eiji would say… we Riders ought to help each other out. So… let us help you two out.”

Sento and Ryuuga turned to each other, then back at Shoutaro. “That’s nice and all but… you’re sure we won’t be imposing?” Sento reluctantly asked.

Shoutaro sighed in exasperation and gave Philip a look. _Time to drop the big guns, partner._

Philip leaned forward, putting his hands on his lap and smiled at the pair. “I understand your hesitance,” he said kindly. “Being in a new world you don’t really understand… Being, having an anomalous existence.”

“An… anomalous existence?” Sento asked in confusion.

Philip looked a little reluctant to say it. “It’s… how do I say it? Well… technically speaking, I’m dead.”

The duo blinked. “Huh?”

“I died when I was five years old,” explained Philip, “and was resurrected as a mass of data in a human form. Some years later- after Shoutaro and I became Double- I ended up dying, again. And then, my Wakana-nee-san sacrificed her life so I could return, fully human.” His expression fell at the mention of his sister. Shoutaro gently rubbed his arm in comfort. _Talking about dying… and Wakana-hime… is still hard for him… so for him to talk about it with these guys… Yeah, this is good._

“So… you’re like us.” Sento said softly.

“Well… not quite. I didn’t create the universe, after all. You did, Sento.” Philip’s mood perked up as he grinned mischievously. “I may have all of the earth’s knowledge in my head, and Kazuraba may have created a planet for the Invess, but you surpass us in godliness.”

“What? I’m no god!” Sento blushed furiously. Then he blinked, and questioned, “I- wait, Gaim’s a god? That Rider with an orange on his head?”

“In any case,” Shoutaro interrupted, before the conversation derailed completely. “You can talk it over however long you want. Go ahead, we’ll wait.”

Shoutaro watched Sento and Ryuuga looking at each another in bemusement, then Sento tugged on Ryuuga’s sleeve then started making hand gestures. Ryuuga returned the gesture with a quizzical expression, as if he were a conversation with Sento. Sento did another series of hand gestures, and Shoutaro couldn’t help but think, _Wait… don’t tell me… these guys actually understand each other like that?_

* * *

 

**_“So? What do you think?”_ **

**_“The offer sounds nice, to be honest. And if they’re Riders, ones Eiji and Gentaro know… then we can trust them, right?”_ **

**_“Isn’t it a little too convenient though? I mean… we’d be a little too… burdensome to them?”_ **

**_“Dude, they’re putting us to work too. It’s not like they’re letting us stay for free.”_ **

**_“…True. I am kinda getting tired of sleeping in random places. And not knowing when we’d eat again…”_ **

**_“So it’s settled?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ ** ****

* * *

 

After a few moments, Sento and Ryuuga turned back to Shoutaro, who sat up straighter. _I hope they accept. I really don’t want to leave them to fend for themselves…_ He found himself oddly nervous, fiddling with the ring on his pinky. “So?”

“We’re staying.” Sento said determinedly. “I- We really appreciate this, Shoutaro… Philip… Akiko.” He bowed then, in gratitude. “Please take care of us.” Ryuuga bowed too, a beat late, but no less sincere.

Shoutaro felt a smile come onto his face, relieved and proud. “Alright then.” He held out his hand to Sento, who took it firmly in a friendly handshake. “Welcome to the Narumi Detective Agency. Let’s get along, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea why these boys haven’t figured out they were perfect for each other when they were having coherent hand-gesture convos before the midpoint of the season. Idiots.


	6. Interlude: A Medal, Tomorrow’s Underwear and the Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji, taking a huge step closer to reviving his partner.

Scottish Highlands, time unknown.

A man emerges from a vine-covered, decrepit castle on the side of a lonely lake, the grin on his face matching the sun shining down on him. The breeze flows through him, tousling his hair and blowing away a fine layer of dust from his body.

He looks down on his closed fist, holding it up to his face. His smile grows wider, almost giggling when he sees its contents. “Just a little more. Just a little more… and I can bring you back, finally…”

The man puts his prized possession back into his pocket, making sure it was secure as he huffed out a laugh. “I can’t believe it was this easy. So many years of looking… and it only took a second.”

He had heard of this place from a friend, assuring him that the old, seemingly ruined European castle wasn’t all it seemed. There, said the friend, lived a kind old mage, who had an immense knowledge of old artifacts and ancient magic. When he had come to seek her advice, he was surprised to find out that not only did she know the object she showed him, and that she knew how to fix it, but also that she could fix it with a spell so easy that one of her eleven-year-old students could do it.

He starts off on his way, mentally counting the sparse amounts of bills and coins tucked away in his pocket and determining that it was enough for a few days’ worth of meals and a plane ticket to his home country. He picks up the walking staff he brought with him, and looks behind him one last time, waving cheerfully despite knowing that his new friend wouldn’t be able to see or even hear his farewell, from her place on a high tower.

He walks down the path, away from the castle and toward the sleepy town in the valley below, clutching his walking stick, where tomorrow’s underwear hangs, fluttering in the breeze. Under his breath, he swears, “You’ll be back home soon, and I’ll treat you to as many ice pops as you want… so just wait for me, Ankh.”

Hino Eiji continues his journey, a whole Core Medal in his pocket, but never noticing the disembodied hand of his friend following him the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No bonus points for guessing where Eiji went and who he went to see.


	7. ナシタの攻撃/The Attack on Nascita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Sento and Ryuuga started living with Shoutaro and Phlip. The two of them are finally starting to settle down at life at the Narumi Detective Agency.
> 
> Which is of course why the universe decides to fuck with them again by having a Dopant attack Nascita... while everyone they once knew was there. Of fucking course.

It had been two weeks since Sento and Ryuuga moved in with Shoutaro and Philip, living and working with the two detectives. They were already familiar figures in the city- both them and their Rider guises- and had already helped Shoutaro and Philip with a few cases and some Dopant attacks. Ryuuga had even taken over Akiko’s duty of catching Philip whenever he passes out when they transform.

In that time, the two Riders had fallen back into their old habits of teasing each other, playful banter and bickering. Like, at that moment, for example, Sento and Ryuuga were arguing about a detail in the case, Sento poking Ryuuga’s side to annoy him into agreeing that the jewel thief was a regular, albeit skilled human. Ryuuga was rolling his eyes and was insisting that the perpetrator was a Dopant, slapping Sento’s hands away even as he giggled from the tickles he received. They pretended not to hear the whispers of their fellows in the Narumi Detective Agency, trying to be discrete in gossiping about them.

 _If they were gonna gossip about us, can’t they do it while we’re not here?_ Sento thought. _I can’t concentrate like this…_

“Is this for real?” Akiko murmured into her mug of coffee, glaring at the two Riders pointedly ignoring her. “Look at the pair of them. God, Ryuuga’s pathetic.”

 _Shut up Akiko._ Sento almost growled. _Besides, he doesn’t have those kinds of feelings for me… He’s still mourning Kasumi…_

Then, Ryuuga turned about to arrange the Full Bottles neatly in two rows, Sento smiling at the peaceful sight. “Sento’s not that much better,” Akiko’s husband, Terui Ryu, also known as Kamen Rider Accel, chuckled into his own drink. “They’re kinda cute to be honest, flirting like that.”

 _Flirting?!_ Sento almost spat out his coffee. _And I’m that obvious? Fuck…_  

“I finished that little show they made,” Shoutaro said, grinning. “Jesus, how obvious can they be, with a title like ‘The ne with the Best Match!’ for a pilot episode?” He shook his head. “Even if I didn’t know them, I’d ship them just from their story.”

_The Best Match is a reference to RabbitTank, not- Well, okay, it is sort of a reference to- Ah damn you Shoutaro…_

“How much did Philip put in for them getting together within the week?” Akiko said, edging closer to the two men. “He seemed so sure…" 

“Ah, well, he didn’t really put in any-” Shoutaro was about to say something when Ryu’s phone went off. 

The policeman clicked the answer button of his Gaia Memory-powered phone/beetle robot. “Terui.” He listened for a brief moment. “Got it. Moving out.” He hung up and looked up at Shoutaro. “There’s a Dopant attack. It’s the T-Rex Gaia Memory. Some café called Nascita. Know about it?”

Ryuuga dropped one of the Full Bottles and Sento almost dropped his mug in shock. He looked at the other man and knew instantly what was running through his mind.

_Misora!_

* * *

By the time the Riders arrive at Nascita, the café occupants had already evacuated, running past them as they braked their bikes. Pulling his leg over his bike and taking his helmet off, Sento looked around for the familiar faces of his friend and her father. After a moment, he spotted Misora, who was helping Souichi (seemingly unconscious) out the door, his arms slung around her and- 

“Kazumin,” Ryuuga whispered, having seen the trio too. “What’s he doing here?” Then, as they left the premises, they were followed out by another pair of familiar faces. One was carrying an open laptop in her arms, and the other was dressed in a leather jacket over a white shirt with some print on it. “Sawa and Beardy too?”

“Your friends?” Ryu asked, brow raised.

“They were, in our world,” Sento replied, feeling his chest tighten. _What are they all doing here? They can’t… We sacrificed everything to keep them safe, and then… They can’t…_ Sento tried to focus, keep himself calm, but the downward spiral was exacerbated by a scream- Sawa’s- that reverberated through the street as the Dopant open fired on the café. _Oh God, how can I keep them safe, I can’t even keep them safe in our world, let alone here…_

“Sento!” Shoutaro’s voice cut through his thoughts. He had grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. Sento blinked at him, noticing that he already had his Driver around his waist and had the Joker Gaia Memory in one of his hands. Behind him was Philip, his Driver appearing around his waist from thin air. “We’ll save them, okay? We will.”

Sento took a deep breath and nodded. “Right.” _Now’s not the time for a breakdown. Pull yourself together, Sento._

He summoned his own Driver and equipped it, the yellow belt hugging around his waist. He took out the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles from his pocket, shaking them by his ear to activate their power. After a moment, he twisted the caps open, inserting them into his Driver. **_Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!_** Sento turned the crank, the runners forming around him as red and blue liquid flowed inside them. When they formed the halves of the suit, and the Driver asked, **_Are you ready?!_** Sento replied, “Henshin!” The runners pushed the halves onto him, forming his suit. **_The armored moon-sault! RabbitTank! Yeah!_**  

“Let’s go, Shoutaro.” Philip said, taking the lead. **_Cyclone!_** He pressed the button on the green flash drive-like device.

“Got it, partner.” **_Joker!_** He activated his own black Gaia Memory.

“Henshin!” The two-in-one detectives proclaimed with a flourish. Philip put his Gaia Memory into the right slot of his Driver, which then disappeared and reappeared in the right slot of Shoutaro’s Driver. He pushed it down before inserting in his own Gaia Memory, then pushed the two halves of the Driver apart. Shoutaro held his arms out as the Driver played a familiar tune. Philip fainted dead away, and a mini-tornado surrounded Shoutaro as the half-green, half-black suit of CycloneJoker formed around his body, the white scarf fluttering behind him. His red eyes glowed for a brief moment.

Ryuuga caught the unconscious man, pulling him over to where their bikes were parked before rejoining them. He took out the Dragon Full Bottle, shaking it briefly before inserting it into Cross-Z (the dragon robot buddy Sento created for him) and activating its adapter mode. **_Wake Up!_** Ryuuga placed the combination into his Build Driver, then turned the crank ** _. Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?!_** The runners formed around him, making the suit’s various parts. “Henshin!” The runners pressed the suit parts onto Ryuuga, the wings closing around his chest as additional armor. **_Wake up burning! Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!_**

Ryu equipped his own Driver, which resembled the steering handlebars of a motorcycle, holding up his red Gaia Memory. “Hen… shin!” **_Accel!_** He inserted the Accel Gaia Memory and revved the handle bar. A speedometer appeared behind Ryu, the arrow pointing up at the top speed as his suit formed, his visor lighting up blue.

From the corner of his eye, Sento saw the new versions of his friends stopping in their tracks and gaping in shock as they charge at the Dopant, trading blows. “Run! Get out of here!” He yelled at them, and after a momentary hesitance, it prompted them into running away from the scene. Once they were out of sight, he turned back to focus on the battle with the T-Rex Dopant. 

The Dopant was not particularly fast, so the assorted Riders were able to land some kicks and punches, but it was tough and not bothered by being punched around by them. It was also strong, pushing them around and returning the blows with fervor, blasting them with fireballs that barely missed them, Sento dodging by a hairsbreadth.

“Watch it!” Ryuuga furiously yelped; seeing Sento so close to danger angered him. His temper triggered, Ryuuga closed in on the Dopant, pushing the other three Riders away as he charged with his Beat Closer raised in fury. He caught the Dopant off guard for a moment, managing to get in a few slashes and sending it skidding away.

“O-Oi!” Shoutaro protested, the eye of Double’s black half blinking as he spoke. “Kid, be careful-”

Shoutaro hadn’t even finished his sentence when the Dopant yanked Ryuuga towards itself, making the Rider go “huh?”, opened its mouth, and fired point-blank at his face. Ryuuga’s form was thrown back, sparks flying off his armor as it dissolved, and the man hit the ground hard, rolling and skidding to a stop near Shoutaro’s bike.

“Banjou! You idiot!” Sento yelled, trying to get the man’s attention, but the lack of any answer indicated his unconsciousness. _Banjou is hurt… Ryuuga is hurt… My partner, my best friend, my love, my Ryuuga is hurt…_ Fury simmered in Build, as all he thought of was returning the favor a hundredfold. “You bastard!” He summoned the Drill Crusher, a battle cry working itself out of his throat as he charged at the Dopant with the same recklessness as Ryuuga did.

“Build!” Sento distantly heard Philip say, his voice robotic from the suit, “Get ahold of yourself!” Double had grabbed the arm slashing the Drill Crusher, making Build want to struggle against him.

“Let me go, he hurt Ryuuga, he has to pay-” Sento growled, unusually referring to his friend by his first name. _No one hurts him and gets away with it…_

“Sento!” Double spoke again, this time in Shoutaro’s voice. “Let us and Terui finish it. Go take care of Ryuuga.”

Sento blinked, under the helmet, then nodded numbly. Double let him go, then he and Accel look at each other for a moment before resuming their fight in earnest. Build shook his head, reached down to his belt and pulled out the Full Bottles, reverting himself back to his normal form before running to his fallen friend’s form.

“Oi Ryuuga!” Sento felt himself on the edge of panic, now that his rage was starting to fade. He flipped Ryuuga’s body over, relieved when he saw the other man breathing. He had a few scratches on his face, but no serious injuries from what he could see. He was just knocked out, it seemed. Sento sagged down in relief. “Thank God…”

He vaguely heard the other two Riders finish off the Dopant, **_Maximum Drive!_** echoing in the street, as he continued to look over Ryuuga. He reached into his pockets for the little first aid kit he kept on hand, starting to treat his injuries. As he put bandages on a small cut on his chin, he couldn’t help but feel irritated at his friend. _Stupid, reckless, unthinking musclehead idiot… You got hurt again, because you couldn’t keep that damn temper in check…_ He felt his anger ebb, though, when he saw Ryuuga wince in his sleep when he dabbed disinfectant on another gash. _But that’s part of why I love you so much…_

“How’s he doing?” Philip asked, almost startling Sento.

 _I didn’t even notice he woke up already… Fuck._ “He’s fine, just a bit injured, like the idiot he always is.” Sento huffed out. He looked up to see Terui on his phone calling for pickup, an unconscious man on the street in handcuffs, and Shoutaro looking at him with worry in his eyes. Sento glared back at the man, daring him to comment on his actions, knowing that had it been Philip in Ryuuga’s place, he would’ve reacted as Sento had.

It was then Ryuuga chose to rouse, getting up on his elbows and blinking, completely missing the tension in the air. “What did I miss?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the transformation justice. I didn't write much of a fight since I really have no idea how to do that at the moment, lol. This is is my first time writing a fight scene so please go easy on me!


	8. ベストマッチは別れますか？/The Best Match Breaks Apart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sento is pissed at Ryuuga. Ryuuga tries to make it up to him.
> 
> He fails miserably. 
> 
> (Or: Sento and Ryuuga have a fight, and it ends badly.)

The trip back to the agency was thick with tension, Sento refusing to speak to Ryuuga at all even as Ryuuga rode behind him on the Machine Builder, Shoutaro and Philip riding beside them on their own bike. Ryuuga may have no idea what he did to set off Sento’s bad mood, but he knew enough to keep quiet for the moment.

An irrational jealousy stabbed Ryuuga through the heart as he watched Philip wrap his arms around Shoutaro’s waist, holding on to his partner tightly, and he had to clench his hands on the handlebar behind him to prevent himself from doing the same to Sento. _They make it look so easy,_ he complained to himself. _Why can’t we be like that too? Why do I have to keep messing this up?_

When they arrived at the agency, Sento barely let Ryuuga off the bike before he turned it back into its smartphone mode, storming off without even waiting for Shoutaro to park the Hard Boiler. The two-in-one detectives gave him an apologetic look as they entered the agency behind the physicist. 

The scientist was at their shared desk, booting up his computer and pointedly ignoring Akiko’s offer of coffee, which made the woman glare at them, a silent demand for an explanation. Shoutaro nudged him, and Ryuuga sighed and shrugged at both him and Akiko, who made a motion as if reaching for her slipper. Ryuuga held his hands up, mouthing ‘Okay! I’ll talk to him!’ then turned back to his friend, who was now making a great show of ignoring them by typing away on his laptop.

 _When did it become hard to talk to him about things?_ Ryuuga wondered sadly. He heard Shoutaro, Philip and Akiko go into the Garage, leaving the two of them alone. _Alright, Ryuuga, time to man up._

“Sento? Mind telling me what’s bothering you?” Ryuuga began, tentative. “Did… Did I worry you again? Because I…”

Sento abruptly stopped typing and pushed himself away from the desk. “I can’t do this anymore,” he gritted out, turning his burning gaze at him, and he couldn’t help but flinch. “Banjou, what the hell were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten really hurt! Are you such an idiot that you can’t control yourself at all?!”

Ryuuga tried to keep his temper down and breathed deeply. “I wasn’t thinking, okay? I just… seeing you almost get hurt again, I couldn’t-” he explained. “I couldn’t just stand by again, so-”

Instead of soothing Sento as he intended, this only seemed to irritate the other Rider more. “I don’t want you getting hurt on my watch, Banjou,” he bit out. “If you do…” He breathed heavily, clenching his fists. “You’d only be even more of a burden and bring me down.”

Though Ryuuga knew Sento only said it to try pushing him away, he couldn’t deny the pain that ripped through his heart at that moment. “I was only trying to help you,” he said quietly, trying to reach for him, holding out a hand to grab his sleeve. “Sento-”

Sento flinched and moved away from his grasp. “I- I don’t need your help, Banjou,” he told him with burning eyes. “I don’t need you, so just…”

Ryuuga’s heart shattered into pieces when he realized what Sento was saying. _He doesn’t need me… no, he doesn’t want me. _He felt his eyes stinging with tears, pain lancing through his heart, and without even thinking, his instincts had compelled him to lash out in an attempt to protect himself.

“Fine…” Ryuuga muttered through clenched teeth. “You don’t want me? I’m leaving.” Before he knew it, he was stomping out of the agency, walking away in a random direction without looking back.

Not even as he heard someone in the distance begging for him to return, using a name he never heard the voice utter all that time.

* * *

The three detectives of the agency had heard the brief, but harsh screaming match between the pair and peered out just in time to see the front door close behind Ryuuga with a slam. Sento stood in the middle of the room, arm held out as if trying to stop someone, tears shining in his eyes.

 “Ryuuga…” Sento sunk to his knees, curling into a fetal position and burying his head in between his legs, sobbing. “I’m so sorry, please… don’t leave me… gods, what did I do…”

 Shoutaro barely caught the man before he collapsed, then carefully placed him against a desk as his wrecked cries filled the agency. _It wouldn’t have come to this if they were just more honest with each other…_ He shook his head in disappointment, his heart hurting because he knew Sento and Ryuuga were hurting too. _Damn these two idiots._

Shoutaro tugged his husband down to whisper into his ear. “Take care of him for me? I’ll go out and find Ryuuga.”

 “Of course,” Philip stated, as if it was obvious. He was already crouched down to Sento’s level, holding him upright. “Bring him home, Shoutaro.”

  _Home. Yes, this was Ryuuga’s home, regardless of what he feels or not for Sento._ “Yes, hon.” He saluted his partner, putting on a fedora. He spared one last glance at his junior Rider and rushed out the door.

  _Hold on guys. We’re gonna figure this out, I promise._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. These two deserve better than this T^T
> 
> The next chapter will be on hold for a bit, while I work on the next arc. But don’t worry, I’ve got something for you guys next week! Please look forward to it!


	9. ジャスチセ自分の本当気持ち/Just Say Your True Feelings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutaro and Philip pick up the pieces after Sento and Ryuuga have it out.
> 
> Oh, and the Best Match boys finally get together. (About damn time too!)

In the end, finding Ryuuga wasn’t that difficult after all.  
   
The man had wound up in the exact same place Shoutaro had found him and Sento, a few weeks ago, right down to the exact bench. The dragon-themed Rider was laying on the bench, arms pillowing his head as he looked at the sky above. Shoutaro bent over to peer down on him, blocking his view. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked casually, making sure his tone indicated that he wasn’t pushing.  
   
Ryuuga’s expression was guarded, for a moment, before he sighed and closed his eyes. “He was always like that,” he stated. “Even back in our old world, he… He hated when he had to rely on others. On me…” He trailed off. “I just… It’s tiring to deal with, sometimes. I… needed to think, cool off.” His expression fell as Shoutaro predicted his next words. “How can I go back, when he doesn’t need me?”  
   
Shoutaro considered his words for a moment. “I don’t think he needs you any less than you need him, Ryuuga,” the detective replied. “He’s just worried that your recklessness could hurt you. And totally sucks at saying it.”  
   
“I know that. We both suck at this whole feelings thing.” Ryuuga gave a huff, an almost-laugh. “Thing is, Shoutaro… I really love him. So much it hurts.” He removed one of his hands from under his head, covering his face- and anything embarrassing that Shoutaro might see on it. “I thought, when the war was over, when we had peace, we could… maybe…” He reeled off. “But then we were plunged into the apocalypse, and then we got to this new world, and I… I couldn’t say it, after all.”  
   
Shoutaro waited for him to say more, and he did. “He’s all I have left, Shoutaro. If I lost him, because he didn’t return what I feel… If he leaves, I’d have nothing left… I’d be nothing.”  
   
Shoutaro nodded, though the other couldn’t see him. He sat down on the grass, leaning against the bench as he contemplated. “You know,” Shoutaro began. “There was an incident, once, when Philip and I came to blows over our partnership.”  
   
“W-What?” Ryuuga looked at him. “But you guys are…”  
   
“Neither of us is perfect, Ryuuga, and it took a lot of work for us to be partners like we are." Shoutaro sighed. “In any case, Philip and I disagreed over a case, and he ran off without me, which lead him to getting captured, and…” Shoutaro felt the desire to resurrect Eternal once more just to kill him again for the pain he inflicted on Philip. “We almost lost him. And I had to fight, for the first time, without him by my side. It was… unbearable.”  
   
The next words almost hurt to say, even almost ten years after the fact. “Then when we lost Philip, when he died the second time… he was gone for a whole year.”  
   
Ryuuga sat up abruptly in surprise. “What? A year?”  
   
Shoutaro nodded. “At the time, we weren’t anything more than partners, though I’d already long fallen head over heels for him.” He still had nightmares of those last few moments as CycloneJokerExtreme, of him pulling the Extreme Memory close and watching Philip vanish into Gaia along with half his heart and soul.  
   
“That one year without him… it was torture, Ryuuga. It was like I was a zombie. I tried to keep true to his wishes, and protected Fuuto as Joker, but…” His heart clenched. “I felt empty, like no matter what I did, it didn’t matter… because he was gone.” He bit his lip nervously. “I don’t have any idea how many times I told myself, ‘You should have told him, you should have told him,’… because even if he died, truly died, I wouldn’t have regrets. I would’ve heard his answer, and as it turned out, I would’ve known he felt the same sooner.”  
   
“So… you told him, when he came back?” Ryuuga asked.  
   
“Not right away, but I got there, eventually,” Shoutaro admitted. “I wasted so much time, time I couldn’t have again, but now… I realized I should’ve just taken the chance. When I almost lost him the first time, when I was about to see him vanish in front of me…”  
   
He gave Ryuuga a serious look. “I know you’re scared of your feelings driving him away, Ryuuga, but take it from someone who had been afraid for way too long and was just lucky enough to get a second, and even a third chance.” Ryuuga blinked at him. “If you keep being scared, you will end up losing him before your feelings can reach him. And when you do… you might not be as lucky as I was.”

Ryuuga blinked once, twice, then half-jumped, half rolled off the bench, making the private eye blink. “Fuck, you’re right, Shoutaro,” the man yelped. “I… I gotta go back, I gotta tell him I-”  
  
Before Shoutaro could even get up, the former pro fighter had left him in the dust, making a beeline for the agency. He rolled his eyes, shrugged and laughed to himself. _Looks like Philip is winning the bet after all._ He winced when he realized what it meant for him, though. _I just hope he has some mercy for me… I have a feeling I’m going to regret that stupid bet after all._

* * *

Philip managed to half-drag, half-carry Sento into the Garage, away from a fussing Akiko, locking the door behind him so they won’t be disturbed. He sat him down on the lumpy old sofa he’d often passed out back in the days before he and Shoutaro shared a bed, covering him with a quilt as he was shivering. _He’s in shock,_ Philip diagnosed, noticing the scientist’s glassy eyes and the cold sweat he felt on the other’s palm. He pushed the glass of water he brought with them into Sento’s hands. “Drink, Sento. All of it. It’ll help.”  
   
Sento blearily nodded, finishing the glass as instructed. Philip took the empty tumbler away and sat next to his friend, patting his back gently and getting him to match his even breathing. “That’s it, nice and slow. No need to rush.” He tried to tap into his ‘Shoutaro side’, wanting the man to calm down before asking him of what just occurred.  
   
Philip hadn’t even thought of asking when Sento whimpered, “It might be better if Ryuuga never came back… he’s so much better off without me…”  
   
“Why do you say that, Sento?” Philip asked gently, genuinely confused. _Does he really blame himself for that Dopant hurting Ryuuga? This has happened before, what changed?_  
  
“You know why, Philip,” Sento frowned at him. “If it weren’t for me… Ryuuga would still have everything. Kasumi, his career, a life without a prison sentence on his record. He wouldn’t have needed to become a Rider, be used by Evolt as a plaything, be… on this world where all he has is me.”  
   
Philip blinked. “None of those things is your fault, though,” he pointed out.  
   
“Not directly, but…” Sento reeled off. “What sort of person am I, Philip? All I do is hurt the man I love. I can’t ever do right by him… How the hell is he ever going to…?”  
   
_At least he admits he likes Ryuuga… Not that it wasn’t plain as day._ Philip sighed, mentally switching tactics and realizing that his best bet would dredge up a lot of bad memories for him. But he shook it off, because for Sento- his friend and fellow Rider- he would gladly take that pain.  
   
“I thought the same,” Philip admitted, “about me and Shoutaro.” When Sento blinked and gaped at him in confusion, he sighed. “I never told you how we met, did I?”  
   
The other shook his head. “To be honest, Shoutaro was never supposed to be Double with me,” Philip explained. “My mother originally intended for Narumi Sokichi- Shoutaro’s mentor and Aki-chan’s father- to rescue me and become my partner. But, things went wrong and… he died, and I chose Shoutaro to be my partner instead. While Shoutaro and I ended up being completely compatible, unexpectedly so, I couldn’t help but wonder if… I inconvenienced him by choosing him, instead of someone else.”  
   
The Gaia Library’s steward bit his lip. “His idol died in his arms, then he gave up his life to take care of me and protect me from my own family. Even then, I questioned our partnership, doubted his instincts and intentions. He got hurt over and over just to prove he was worthy of standing by my side, and that’s how I repaid him?” Philip laughed bitterly. “But… when Wakana-nee-san revived me, when I was watching over him while my body reformed…”  
   
Philip mentally shuddered at the memory of seeing Shoutaro, eyes empty and heart broken, going through the motions but not living, wracked by nightmares when (if) he slept, crying out and begging him to return. The first time he heard the man confess his love, it was through sobs and pleas of forgiveness. “I was wrong. I was so wrong about everything. I thought he was better off without me, but it turned out he needed me as much as I needed him. And… seeing Shoutaro- my partner, my friend, the love of my life- hurt like that… was unbearable.”  
   
“So, Sento. I want to say…” Philip paused, wondering how to phrase his thoughts. “Do you love Ryuuga?”  
   
Sento gave him an outraged look. “Of course I do!” he said, as if it were common sense.  
   
“Do you love him enough to stand by his side for the rest of your lives, if he asks?”  
   
“You know I do.” Sento seemed offended that Philip was even asking the question at all. “I’d do anything for him.”  
   
“Then let him do the same thing.” Philip advised. “I know you think Ryuuga’s better off without you, but… you should let him decide that for himself. Let him care for you, let him choose to care for you, and it’ll spare you both a lot of pain.”  
   
He ruffled the other’s head, making him pout and distracted from his moping. “Love isn't about what we deserve, Sento- it’s what we choose to cherish, regardless of whether we deserve or not, and letting others cherish us in spite of us not deserving them. All we can do is try our best to deserve them. And Ryuuga…” Philip smiled now. “He really cherishes you, Sento. I could see it, we all could, and I bet your old friends did too.”  
   
Sento flushed brilliantly, and squeaked when they heard the front door close and Ryuuga’s voice filtering through the door to the office. “I… I cherish him too,” Sento said. “I… need to tell him… and I need to apologize!”  
   
Philip had barely stood from the sofa when Sento had bolted out the door, running out the Garage with determination. _Good luck, Sento. Not that you’ll actually need it._

* * *

  
 Sento and Ryuuga ended up crashing into each other, almost falling to the ground comically. When they saw who they had caught in their arms, the two simultaneously cried out, “I’m sorry!” followed by an incredulous “What?”  
  
Shoutaro and Philip watched in amusement and exasperation from the doorway to the Garage as the two sputtered, countering the other as they tried to apologize to each other, trying to take the full blame for their argument, which eventually devolved into yet another squabble. “Geez, these two can’t do things normally, could they?” the elder detective asked.  
  
“Of course I care about you, how can I not? Geez, Sento, give yourself more credit! Your words made me who I am now, I’m only a hero because you gave me that chance!” Ryuuga said in frustration.  
  
“It wouldn’t be Sento and Ryuuga if they did,” chuckled his partner. “At least they’re talking, right?”  
  
“Right back at you! I’m nowhere near half the hero I am if it weren’t for you!” returned Sento. “How can I- How do you expect a guy to not fall in love with somebody as idiotically heroic as you?!”  
  
“And how can an idiot like me not fall in love with someone like the so-called ‘egotistical, righteous hero of justice’ like you?!” Ryuuga said back.  
  
“Damn it Ryuuga, are you trying to make me say it? Fine, I will.” Sento hissed, “I love you, Banjou Ryuuga, you musclehead idiot!”  
  
“Then I’ll say it too! I love you, Kiryuu Sento, you insufferable genius!” Ryuuga growled back, grabbing the front of Sento’s shirt and pulling the scientist close enough for them to be nose-to-nose.  
  
Shoutaro’s mouth dropped as Philip bit on his lip to keep his laughter down. “Gods, these morons.. they just confessed through an argument!” Joker’s user exclaimed, looking just about done with the pair of them.  
  
There was a momentary pause in the duo’s argument, as they looked at each other breathing heavily, seemingly not hearing Shoutaro’s interjection. In a flash, Ryuuga had tugged Sento in further and harshly pressed their lips together. Sento was only surprised for a moment before he grabbed at Ryuuga’s hair and kissed back, openmouthed, and Ryuuga took the hint immediately as his tongue joined the embrace.  
  
Shoutaro squawked as he and Philip watched the pair make out energetically, groping each other shamelessly in front of their co-workers and housemates. When he saw Sento’s hand going up Ryuuga’s shirt and Ryuuga’s inching down Sento’s ass, he had enough of the show and let loose one of his trademark screams of horror.  
  
“Alright! That’s it! Break it off, you two hornballs, or take it to the bedroom!” He screeched. “There will be no fucking in the office, Akiko will murder us all!”  
  
Ryuuga and Sento disengaged long enough to consider the man’s words, then grinned as they raced for the back door that lead to their living space, leaving the two other detectives to blink at their behinds.  
  
“I’m guessing we’re sleeping with the Teruis tonight…” Philip surmised quietly.  
  
“No shit, Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! 
> 
> Seriously though, any time I write these two getting together, I feel so happy! And I hope all the shippers are too!
> 
> Also, consider this your first warning: the next chapter will be NSFW. You may skip it if you like, but don't go complaining to me if you get offended by it.


	10. 愛夜のパション/The Love Night of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW SO STAY AWAY IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THIS KIND OF THING. I WARNED YOU.
> 
> Sento and Ryuuga's first night together... and they're not wasting any more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST WARNING. PLEASE TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut, so be gentle kay?

The door had barely closed behind them before Ryuuga pushed Sento up against it, locking the door with a flick while hungrily devouring Sento’s lips. _Finally, fucking finally… he’s all mine…_

 He pinned Sento to the door, holding him captive by the wrist, not that the other man minded- he was preoccupied returning the kiss with interest, his hand climbing up Ryuuga’s shirt again to feel him up. Wherever his hands met his chest and torso, Ryuuga felt goosebumps and warmth erupt from under his skin, making him feel feverish all of a sudden. “Sento~” he moaned sensually.

 He broke the kiss off momentarily, choosing to peck Sento all over the face and apologizing as he did so. “I’m so sorry for running off, I wasn’t thinking, I was… Sento, please…”

 Sento tilted his head so he caught Ryuuga’s lips again, just for a moment. “I’m sorry too… I shouldn’t have said those things, Ryuuga…”

 Ryuuga noticed the use of his first name, and shivered in delight. “Call me that now… Call me Ryuuga again…” _Fuck, how is it that just him using my name turns me on even more?_

 “Ryuu-ah!” Sento bit back a moan as Ryuuga returned the favor, sliding his hands under his shirt, sliding his thumbs over Sento’s sensitive chest. Sento moaned and squirmed, writhing under him and unknowingly brushing his arousal on Ryuuga’s pant leg. “Ryuuga! Ah! That’s good!”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Ryuuga smirked. He dragged the hem of Sento’s shirts over his torso, up his chest and head, unceremoniously tossing the long sleeved white sweater and green hoodie to the side and going to town on his lover, who bit back chokes and moans. Ryuuga kissed, licked and nipped at Sento until the man threw his head back and cried out his name once more. Bruises now littered his skin, in shades of yellow and blue, accompanied by teeth marks in some places.

When Ryuuga pulled back to take a breath, Sento yanked his flannel shirt apart, buttons flying off and sliding it off his shoulders, then pulled up the tee he wore up his head. The physicist groaned at the expanse of Ryuuga’s tanned skin, pressing his lips to it, emulating what he thought Ryuuga did. “Is this good?” he asked, tongue circling Ryuuga’s nipple.

“Fuck yes, keep going,” Ryuuga said through gritted teeth, sliding his hands down Sento’s body. Feeling him shudder under him, even as Sento lapped at Ryuuga’s chest, Ryuuga found himself wanting even more contact between them, particularly around the crotch area. _More, more of Sento, more of his body…_

Letting go off his lover’s wrist and satisfied he was staying put, Ryuuga slid his hands down Sento’s spine, squeezing his ass for good measure-which makes Sento yip in surprise- then under Sento’s knees. Using the wall as leverage, he nudged the other’s legs apart and up, and stood between them. Sento automatically wrapped his arms around Ryuuga for support, looking down on him in aroused awe as he pressed their clothed hard-ons together. Sento squealed at the strange feeling, but Ryuuga moaned at the proof of Sento’s own desire for him.

“C’mere,” Ryuuga called, voice wrecked with desire. Sento leaned down and kissed him again, rolling his hips as he held a handful of Ryuuga’s hair, driving Ryuuga crazy. He, in turn, enjoyed Sento’s clear satisfaction and Sento’s knee against his groin. “Pants off,” he panted. “Now… Too tight…”

Luckily the genius got the hint, and with just a flick of his wrist, Ryuuga’s pants and boxers landed in a heap he stepped out off and kicked away. Ryuuga stood in front of Sento in unashamed nakedness, pleased by how aroused and wondrous he looked gaping at him. “Oh my god, Ryuuga, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Sento gasped. 

 _Fuck if that didn’t turn me on even more,_ Ryuuga thought, feeling his face redden. “Your turn,” he teased, undoing Sento’s belt and zipper. Within seconds Sento was as naked as he was. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, babe.”

Sento shuddered at the pet name as they resumed kissing and grinding. Ryuuga, making sure Sento was securely held in his arms, took their weight off the door and started moving to the bed. Sento looked up at him dazed as he dumped him on their bed and climbed atop him. “Something wrong?” Ryuuga asked huskily. “Do… Do you want to stop?”

“Hell no,” Sento replied, but started getting red. “It’s just… I’ve never… Well, at least I don’t think…” he stammered.

 _Oh. That’s what he’s worried about?_ “For the record,” Ryuuga confessed calmly, “I’ve never done this with a guy before. So… I’m learning about this alongside you.”

Sento’s blush abated, and he smiled up brilliantly at Ryuuga. “Then go back to what you were doing… because I’ve learned that I really like you doing that,” he boldly stated.

Ryuuga grinned, then went back to work coaxing Sento into his high. He blindly reached for the nightstand, opening one of the drawers without looking and grabbing something from it. He threw them onto the bed near his grasp, then started trailing teasing kisses down the other’s chest, torso, hips and thighs. He felt Sento shaking in anticipation beneath him, moaning uninhibitedly, and Ryuuga indulged his desire by engulfing his lover all at once.

“OH! RYUUGA!” Sento yelped, almost screamed, his hips jerking upward. Ryuuga watched, behind hooded eyes, Sento’s expression twisting, mouth open in a soundless cry, hands gripping the sheets under him so hard his knuckles turned white. Ryuuga smirked, starting to lap at Sento’s dick and pushing it further down his throat. “I can’t- You- Ryuuga…” His words became disjointed as he thrashed and bucked in reckless abandon. “You gotta… let me…” The scientist panted. “How on Earth are you so good?!”

Ryuuga chuckled around Sento’s cock in reply, then used the moment of distraction to the lube he’d set aside, silently uncapping it and pouring out a generous amount onto his fingers. He looked up to see Sento watching him, and for a moment he wondered if Sento was having second thoughts. _If we stop now, though, I’m going to go insane… I need him, I need to be-_

Sento, however, just shifted his legs, carefully observing his reaction as he exposed himself to the other man. Ryuuga must’ve been quite shocked at his provocativeness because his grin turned smug and he said, “At a loss of words just because my legs opened for you? Such a musclehead id-”

Ryuuga shut him up by grazing his fingers across his hole, carefully slipping one in, pushing it in to the last knuckle. He felt his fingertip brushing Sento’s prostrate, and insistently pushed up against it as Sento’s body clenched around it. _Fuck, he’s tight…an’ hot…_ Ryuuga slipped in a second finger, making sure to thoroughly coat him in lube for later. He continued lapping at Sento’s hardness, feeling smug about how much the other was already leaking into his mouth, not bothered by the strange taste of his partner’s semen.

Sento’s moans became more and more lewd as he continued, hands reaching out for him and his nails digging into his arms. Ryuuga slid up to kiss him hotly, coaxing the other to open his legs further. “Sento…” While they made out again, Ryuuga slipped in a third finger and started jacking Sento off in time with his thrusts. The other responded by crying out and reaching for Ryuuga to return the favor, the room filling with their lust-filled sounds.

Sento suddenly growled and ground himself onto his fingers. “Ryuuga, I’m loose enough, c’mon already!” he said, panting. A tuft of his hair stood on end, indicating his interest to go further. “Fuck me properly, damn it!” the scientist groaned in frustration.

Had it been any other situation, Ryuuga would’ve been surprised at his use of obscenities, but at the moment he was far too gone in his haze to care. He took his fingers out, making Sento whine needily. He didn’t even bother with the condoms he retrieved earlier, knowing he didn’t really need them, and instead leaned up and maneuvered them both into position, lining himself up and raising his lover up to meet him in between. “You sure about this?” he asked one last time, in confirmation.

“Ryuuga, if you don’t fuck me right fucking now, I’m gonna cut your fucking cock off.” The string of curses Sento uttered made him chuckle a little, until the other pushed his hips just so and the tempting heat of his ass met the tip of Ryuuga’s engorged cock.

Ryuuga moaned lowly at the intimate contact. “Damn it, Sento,” Ryuuga growled, “You’re too damn impatient… But fine.” 

Sento soon got his wish as Ryuuga carefully entered him, and his back jumped off the bed in a beautiful arc as his moan became a scream. Ryuuga pushed him back down as he began to thrust in earnest, resuming his hand job as he did and kissing Sento all over. Sento’s body reacted by clamping around him like a vice, sucking him in as though it wanted him to stay inside forever, the heat almost unbearably delicious.

The other Rider raised his hips more, starting to respond with by rolling his hips and trying to drag him deeper in. “Ryuuga,” Sento chanted in time to his thrusts, starting to move faster and harder. “Ryuuga, say it again, say it again and I’ll-”

Sento let loose a scream as Ryuuga homed in on his prostrate and pounded into it. “You’d what, Sento?” Ryuuga challenged. “Tell me what you’ll do… when I say those words again…”

Sento looked up hazily at him, eyes hooded and pupils blown from arousal. “I… I…” He swallowed. “I’ll be good for you… I’ll… I’ll cum for you…”

Ryuuga’s jaw nearly dropped at the words Sento was saying. _Is he… Did he really just… Oh my gods…_ Between Sento’s words and the lewd sight of him- splayed out with his legs open, his dick wet and hard, panting and quivering so sexily, all because of him- Ryuuga felt his control snapping, his thoughts overcome with the desire to see Sento coming undone.

“I love you, Sento,” Ryuuga chanted in time with his increasingly fast and sloppy (but still accurate) thrusts, the headboard hitting the wall from the force. “So fucking much, you know? You’re it for me, there’s no one else, just you, forever… You’re mine, Sento… mine…” Ryuuga wasn’t even aware of half his words, just wanting Sento to come loose already. He pumped Sento’s length faster as he kissed his other half hard.

The words did the trick, and Sento screamed himself hoarse, with no word other than his lover’s name on his lips. “RYUUGA!”

Ryuuga felt the other man’s ass clamp around him as Sento shook his way into an orgasm, his cum splashing onto their stomachs, practically vibrating as he thrashed his hips still. Ryuuga, not wanting to draw out his own arrival to bliss, gave his last, deepest and hardest thrust into the other’s body. “SENTO!” His voice rose in pitch as he emptied himself into his partner, before his body gave out and he all but collapsed onto the other.

The two panted, struggling to catch their breath even as they kissed lazily. Ryuuga carefully pulled out- smirking smugly when his release flowed out, unable to be contained- and pulled the blanket folded up at the other end of their bed over their naked bodies, turning over to meet his lover’s eyes. “That was amazing. You were amazing,” he praised, petting the other’s face.

Sento smiled at him prettily, still panting a little as he curled up into Ryuuga. “You… weren’t half bad yourself,” he whispered, his voice almost gone from all his screaming. “For the record… it's all the same for me.”

Ryuuga blinked it confusion for a moment before he realized what the other meant. He grinned at the other as the words he uttered in his indulgent haze returned. _Ah, I’ve really done it huh? But… at the same time… it feels good to know he feels the same…_ Relief washed over him, as he wrapped an arm around Sento and pulled him closer. He pressed a kiss on the man’s hair, muttering those three words again. “I love you.”

“I love you, t-” Sento returned, the last word interrupted by a yawn.

 _Wow, I really tired him out… and honestly I tired myself out too._ Ryuuga chuckled and wrapped the blanket up to their shoulders. “Good night, Sento. Sweet dreams.” Sento barely mumbled out a good night before he started snoring, falling asleep before he did. Ryuuga beamed at the sight of his love, peaceful in his slumber. _Sento really did bring it back, after all. Not just for everyone… For both of us, too._

Ryuuga felt his eyes drooping close as his own exhaustion caught up to him. Snuggling close to his boyfriend _(and boy did it feel great to use that word),_ he let himself drift off, happy and content to revel in the love and peace that they shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this chapter asdfghjkl. And I can't believe I'm actually posting it. But here it is, out for everyone to see >/////<
> 
> And of course it had to be gay porn. JFC. I'm going straight to hell, guys.


	11. ラブエンピスの朝/A Morning of Love and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (very embarrassing) morning after.

Sento woke up with a delicious soreness in his bones and the warmth of Banjou Ryuuga seeping into his skin as he slumbered on, seemingly unaware of the other rousing. 

He smiled at the sight, his heart swelling at the sight of the other, and skipping beats as the scent of their tryst reached his nose. He couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of embarrassment as he recalled the night’s events, his bold words making him feel mortified. _Oh my gods, why did I say those things… I can’t believe I was so vulgar! It was in the heat of the moment and all, but still…_

“You’re overthinking again,” a low, rumbling voice from beside told him.

Sento blinked. “I thought you were still asleep,” he pouted, unaware he’d been caught.

“Woke me up with all your thinking,” he teased. Ryuuga opened his eyes, then smiled at him so widely that Sento’s heart started beating fast. “Hey, you.” Ryuuga greeted him, pink dusting his cheeks.

“Hi,” Sento found himself replying, feeling a blush rise on his face. “Good morning, boyfriend.” _It feels so good to say it…_

Ryuuga’s flush deepened and his grin broadened even more. “Good morning, boyfriend.” He leaned forward and kissed him chastely, which Sento returned briefly before they separated. “Got any plans for today? I was thinking… maybe we can go out somewhere?”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Ryuuga? After what we did last night?” Sento asked, giggling. “Of course I’d love to go. Anywhere. As long as it’s with you.” He then winced as he realized the state he was in and started feeling a tad uncomfortable, though he brightened when he realized he can take advantage of the situation. “We need a shower, though. I’m starting to feel a bit icky. And we need to change the sheets, but we can do that later.”

Ryuuga nodded, half-asleep since he didn’t seem to get the hint. “Ryuuga,” Sento whined, poking the other. When the other blinked drowsily at him, Sento smirked and gave him a teasing smile. “I was thinking… if you’re up to it, you can join me in the shower?”

Still naked, Sento got up and out of the bed before he could see the other’s reaction, making sure to walk out the door and into the bath as sultrily as he could as the other watched. He left the bathroom door unlocked as he got a fresh towel from a cabinet to the side of the sink/vanity. He paused for a moment to look at the mirror, then sputtered in horror as he realized his true state of affairs. _Oh my gods, there’s no way I can show my face to the others like this!_

His entire body was covered in bruises- _love bites-_ which made it clear what he had done the previous night, and who put them there. The worst one was a huge hickey on his jaw, which he knew wouldn’t be hidden by a scarf or a high-necked shirt. The idea of going out in public, or even out to the agency, made him feel a humiliating mix of horror (because everyone would know who put them there) and pride (because everyone would know that he was Ryuuga's).

He was brought out of his thoughts by Ryuuga’s naked reflection, equally covered in the evidence of their ( _his_ ) passion. “You look fantastic,” he muttered into his shoulder as he hugged him from behind. 

Sento rolled his eyes. “You say that because you put these on me.” Ryuuga grinned at him lopsidedly as Sento reached for the door to the shower. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

* * *

 

After their shared shower (and a furious make out session under the water), Sento and Ryuuga dressed as normal then quite reluctantly left their living quarters for the Narumi Detective Agency. They gulped as they heard the familiar sounds of the detectives at work- Akiko on the phone with a client, Shoutaro typing on his old-fashioned typewriter, Philip turning the pages of his book, Ryu making a pot of coffee, and-

 A child laughing.

 “Oh, crap, Haruna’s here,” cursed Ryuuga. The child of the Terui family had quickly endeared herself to both of them with her sunny personality, which reminded them of Misora on her good days. The kind, sweet child often made them wonder how she could’ve been the child of the sourpuss Ryu could be and the banshee Akiko became when her frustration needed venting.

Sento knew neither of them felt particularly inclined to reveal themselves in their state, but squared his shoulders and told himself to “Suck it up.” Holding his boyfriend’s hand, he pushed the door open, and walked through it as nonchalantly as he could, pulling Ryuuga with him. “Morning!” he attempted to greet offhandedly.

As soon as they stepped out the door everyone, even Haruna, turned to both of them with strange expressions. Shoutaro had stopped typing, Akiko held onto the phone without speaking into it (or anyone to speak to), the coffee maker went off and was ignored by Ryu, and Philip paused in the middle of turning of a page. Sento bit his lip as they all turned their gaze to their joined hands.

He tugged Ryuuga to the breakfast nook, starting on serving them up some of the premade sandwiches and coffee. Ryuuga smiled and gave him a peck when he offered the simple fare, coaxed him into sitting on the couch where they could share breakfast side by side.

The silence was broken when Haruna innocently asked, “Is Ryuuga-nii-chan going to marry Sento-nii-chan?”

Ryu and Akiko stammered in horror, Shoutaro shrieked and Philip chortled under his breath. Sento coughed and sputtered as his coffee went down the wrong pipe. Ryuuga thumped his back as he tried to dislodge the liquid from his throat. “W-What makes you say that, Haruna-chan?” he stammered.

The child rolled her eyes, as if it couldn’t be more plain. “You look at each other like my papa and mama do, or Shoutaro and Philip do,” she explained simply. “All mushy and cute and kinda gross.” Having said her piece, the young girl went back to doing her homework.

Ryu snorted, “I can’t believe she beat us all to saying it.” Shoutaro sniffed, Philip had all but fallen off his perch, not even hiding his laughter anymore, and Ryu shrugged at Akiko who just sighed at their oblivious daughter.

Sento blinked. “Wait… you knew? All of you?” he squeaked. “But how-”

“Please Sento,” Shoutaro put a hand up. “How did you expect us not to know with how- ah, energetic- you two were?”

Sento felt himself blush to the roots of his hair. “Y-You mean… You and Philip…”

Akiko nodded solemnly, putting the landline phone down. “They came to our place late last night, and Shoutaro was yelling about how he couldn’t get any sleep from how… ‘energetic’ you two were.”

“Oh my gods. Kill me. Kill me now.” Sento prayed in embarrassment. “I cannot… this is the most humiliating thing that’s ever happened to me.” He buried his face in his hands as it turned scarlet, like RabbitRabbit. _They heard us fucking… oh my gods, how can we live or work with them after this?!_

Ryu chuckled. “Relax, kid, they were messing with you. They did come over last night, but they didn’t tell us anything about that. On the other hand, you just confirmed our suspicions, between that and those things you two have on your necks.” They automatically slapped a hand over them in a futile effort to hide them. He gave them a cheeky salute. “Congratulations on getting la-“ Akiko glared at her husband and he amended, “I mean, together.”

Ryuuga sputtered from beside him, “Shut up!” He was red too, though he seemed more indignant than mortified. “We… We’re serious about this! We really love each other!”

“We know that, Ryuuga,” Akiko sighed exasperatedly, “We’ve known it since we met you two. We’ve been waiting for ages for you to get together.”

Shoutaro snorted, then held the iPod he had filled with their audio recordings up. “I figured it out from this. You really weren’t being subtle at all.”

“There’s been betting pools on you guys getting together since you met Eiji and the others,” Philip explained, wiping mirthful tears from his eyes. “Even on the web people seem to think you’d get together eventually.”

“Betting pools. Multiple betting pools.” Ryuuga stated blankly. “So, who won the betting pool here?”

“I did,” Philip grinned maniacally. “Which means, Shoutaro-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’ll order the goddamned thing.” He sighed, pulling out a laptop from under his desk and placing it beside his typewriter.

“W- What the hell did he win?” Akiko wondered in shock. “Shoutaro?”

“I’d rather not say,” Shoutaro replied, flushing. “Not in front of your little one, Akiko.”

“So, it’s inappropriate.” Ryuuga deadpanned. “You’re a pervert, Hidari!”

The detective stammered in protest, jumping up from his seat to make the other Rider pay for his insult. Ryuuga yelped, pushing Sento out of the way as Shoutaro pounced onto the couch, flopping ungracefully, then got up and gave chase. The two ran in circles around the office as the Terui family pointedly ignored their shenanigans.

Sento couldn’t help but smile as he watched their antics, digging into his breakfast with gusto. _This,_ he thought, _was worth everything we went through. All that pain and suffering… losing everything but Ryuuga… it was all worth it, for this. For them._ He felt so much fondness for everyone, most of all for his Best Match. _For him._

He had finally found the love and peace he’d always dreamt of having. In the idiot musclehead he thought he’d regret helping, no less. _Ryuuga… thanks._

Suddenly the phone rung, startling everyone into silence. Shoutaro walked over to it and picked it up, placing it on speakerphone. “Narumi Detective Agency, this is Hidari Shoutaro speaking. May I know who this is?”

A familiar voice came over the speakers. “Shoutaro?”

The detective’s eyes widened as he looked at the other two Riders who recognized the speaker. “Eiji?”

“Yeah. This is Hino Eiji. I’m glad you remembered.” Shoutaro blinked at that strange greeting. “I… I need your help. It’s about Ankh.” There was a pause, then Eiji dropped his bombshell. “I can finally bring him home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I gave myself diabetes writing this. Sento being a shy rabbit boy is just too cute to resist.
> 
> I'll leave what Shoutaro has to order to your imagination.


	12. インタゥドツウ：不思議の気持ち/Interlude 2: Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victims of the Nascita attack ponder their strange familiarity with two of the Kamen Riders who saved them.
> 
> (Or: Team Build, starting to find their way back to each other again.)

It had been a few days since that monster attacked the café when her father decided to reopen for business.

Misora warily peeked outside, then darted out to flip the little pizza peel to open, before shutting the door quickly. Ever since the monster attacked, she’d been paranoid of going out, even going so far as to take a leave of absence from her university, vaguely citing health issues. And while her father had quickly recovered, she still had the feeling of utter dread she had when the ambulance took him to the hospital.

However, thinking of the attack inevitably lead back to thinking about the heroes who had stopped it. The Kamen Riders.

Like any kid who had been born after the seventies, Misora knew about the Kamen Riders. Every year there seemed to be a new one popping up. She even remembered, when she was in middle school, watching the news everyday for the very same Kamen Rider she’d witnessed transforming in front of her. Had she not been so distressed over her father’s state, she would’ve squealed in delight and tried to sneak a closer look at the men who transformed into Double and Accel.

But that wasn’t what bothered her. No, Misora found herself following the two other Riders with them. The Sato Taro lookalike that had come to the café some weeks ago, and a guy who looked remarkably like the famous boxer Banjou Ryuuga... transformed into Kamen Riders the world knew little about.

It bothered her even more that she somehow knew that the Sato Taro lookalike- who had introduced himself to her as Kiryuu Sento some time ago- was going to come and help. Or how she was certain that he wasn’t going to come alone. Or why, when she looked at them standing together, shouting “Henshin!” in unison, it felt like everything was alright. Like seeing them together was the most reassuring thing in the world.

She observed them from her place behind the counter, busying herself with brewing more coffee, feeling herself rolling her eyes subconsciously from their lovey-dovey behavior. Normally she would’ve thrown them out by now, but she was confused by how ecstatic she felt when the lookalike- no, Kiryuu-san- declared that he and his companion were on their first date. It almost felt like it was a long time coming. Like she’d been dying to hear them admit it out loud.

Misora frowned. It felt like she was missing something big. She was out of the loop, and she didn’t even know why it bothered her so much to be out of it, and most of all…

She had no idea why she felt guilty for not knowing.

* * *

 

“Sawa-chan, we’re going out for drinks tonight, want to come with?”

“Ah, no, thanks, I have to work late tonight,” the reporter told her colleague, even as she rubbed at her eyes from how long she’d been staring at her computer. She waved goodbye as her friends left the office, leaving her alone at her desk struggling to write the article about her own experience.

When her boss had found out she was a witness to the attack on the café she frequented- and therefore one of the first to get a glimpse of the two mysterious heroes that showed up alongside the long-established figures of Double and Accel, he had more or less demanded that she be put in charge of any articles regarding them. For her first feature, she was to write about her fateful meeting with the duo.

Except… she couldn’t think of a single thing to write about the Riders who have since declared to call themselves Build and Cross-Z.

She supposed part of it came from a natural reluctance to write about the single most terrifying thing she’d ever been through. But that didn’t explain why she so badly wanted to write it despite the lack of inspiration thus far. She had no idea why, but she knew that this story simply must be told.

She closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair, trying to think back on that day. She had just dropped by Nascita to grab a coffee, coincidentally running into the prime minister’s son enjoying a day of leave hanging out there. They were discussing a certain piece of policy due for introduction when the monster came out of nowhere demanding all the cash from the register.

The poor girl manning it had been scared frozen until her father stepped forward, pushed her behind him and glared defiantly at the intruder. The monster then threw the café owner across the room, where a man she often saw immediately went to assist him. When they heard the roar of motorcycle engines outside, the monster growled and went outside, leaving the door open for them to make an escape.

They came out just in time to witness the transformation. She stood, transfixed at the sight of the half-red, half-blue armor shining in the sun, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her, despite never seeing it before. For a moment, she could picture those distinctive eyes shining in the dark of night, a beacon of hope against the backdrop of a dark city lit in neon.

Then, when the other joined and transformed into yet another Kamen Rider, Sawa felt relief. She knew, despite not knowing how, that she was safe, as long as they were there. It was inexplicable, yet she knew she could trust the both of them immediately, without question. As if it were an inviolable law of physics.

Speaking of physics…

She had, of course, seen the footage that was making the rounds on the Internet, out from Fuuto. She had dismissed the strange, grainy amateur videos of Build executing a finisher- based off a science formula. Sawa had initially dismissed the videos as convincing fakes, but now that she’d seen the Rider himself up close and personal…

A science themed Rider, that the world has yet to be introduced to…

Another strange image popped into her head, a single phrase spoken in the Rider’s voice, with a jaunty salute referencing a shorthand for a certain scientific principle. As inspiration struck her, she abruptly sat up and started typing. By an hour’s time she had the article written out, printed and on the editor’s desk to be read in the morning.

She looked back on it one last time before taking out her phone and called her colleague. “Hey, you guys still there at the pub? Yeah, I’m done, can I catch up? I’m on my way out now--“ She put on her coat, gathered her things and shut her computer down before she hurried out the office, forgetting to shut the lamp in the editor’s office which shone down on her article, illuminating it in the dark.

(Sento would spit his coffee out the next day when he sees those words on his news feed: The Winning Formula: An Up Close and Personal Experience with Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z. By Takigawa Sawa’) 

* * *

 

It took ages for him to convince the guys that he was fine, that Misora-chan and her dad was fine, and that he wasn’t afraid of coming back to Nascita after the attack happened.

He hadn’t been back in two weeks.

Kazumi sighed as he rolled over in his bed, trying to get some sleep. He was due to drive out to Tokyo again, to deliver the latest harvest of his farm’s vegetables to Tsukiji. He had made a habit of stopping by Nascita whenever he did, partly because he’d made a deal with Owner so he’d have first pick, and partly to chat with Misora-chan, who he was now friends with despite her rejecting him. However, he had avoided going back ever since the attack on Nascita.

It wasn’t that he was scared of being attacked again, no. As someone born in Japan after Kamen Riders and their opponents became everyday news, he was somewhat immune to those kinds of fears. What he was scared of… was to see Misora disappointed in him. For hiding, instead of helping the Riders fight off the intruder.

Kazumi knew he was being stupid. He wasn’t a Kamen Rider; he hadn’t fought a single day in his life. He was in the gardening club in high school. There was no way he could keep up with them, even if he could throw a half-decent punch. So why did it hurt so much to stand by and watch as they beat the crap out the monster? 

And why could he almost see himself, pulling out one of those strange belted things (“Drivers”, so he’s told) and joining the mystery duo in the fight? Not those two he’d seen before, when he’d gone to Fuuto on a delivery run. The other two. Build and his partner.

And somehow, Kazumi knew, even before they transformed, that they were partners. Seeing them together somehow made him relieved, as if he knew them being together meant things are going to be alright. But what surprised him the most was the feeling that he should be there with them. Make the duo a trio. He put his arm over his eyes, berating himself for the silly notion.

He wondered how they were like as people, outside the suits. He’d seen them once, talking to Misora-chan while enjoying a cup of the Owner’s coffee, making her roll her eyes with some of the jokes they made. He felt irrationally jealous for a moment, before he blinked and noticed that the three of them together looked right. Like it made sense of them all to bicker and make fun of each other even though he didn’t even know who the other two were.

He huffed to himself. Of course it felt right, they were Kamen Riders. Anyone being friends with the warriors of love and peace (and Kazumi had no idea why he heard those words in Build’s voice, why it felt so damned familiar on his own tongue) would feel right.

Kazumi rolled over again, wanting to put the matter behind him. If he ever met those guys again, though, he would be more than happy to be friends with them again. Maybe he’d even introduce them to the Crows- they’ll definitely love the idea of being friends with goddamned superheroes.

With that last thought in his mind, Kazumi fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Gentoku rubbed at his head as he sent his father the nth text message reminding him that he was fine, unhurt, and more than okay to go back to work after being taken hostage while on leave a few days ago. He put his phone into his drawer and slid it shut, resolving to finish his lunch break without answering another of his dad’s messages.  
  
On his computer was an article written by Takigawa Sawa, who had interviewed him some weeks ago regarding his father’s new cabinet members. She had written about the very hostage situation his father was fussing over him for. He was relieved that the reporter hadn’t disclosed him being part of the incident, though he was intrigued about the two Riders she wrote about.  
  
Of course, the government kept tabs on the activities of the heroes, especially the ones who have gone public with their identities. They weren’t really subtle about their actions, after all. However, those two Riders Gentoku saw…  
  
He’s certain he’s never even heard of them until he saw them that day. And yet, there was a familiarity to both of them, as though he should know them, for reasons that evade him. He’s sure there was no reason for him to personally know two Kamen Riders, despite their mysterious resemblance to Tsunagiiz’s front man and the reigning champion of Japan’s MMA scene.  
  
(Yeah, he looked their faces up. He’s pretty sure those guys aren’t Sato Taro and Banjou Ryuuga. No matter how much they look like them.)  
  
He remembered seeing one of them- the one who looked like the singer- in Nascita, a few days after Isurugi-san reopened for business, buying coffee for himself and his boyfriend to go. On his way out, he spotted him at the counter and gave him a wide-eyed look before he all but fled the café. Isurugi-san had asked him if he’d known Sento (which he now remembered as the man’s name), and he admitted that no, he hadn’t.  
  
But he wanted to get to know him better. After all, as a superhero, the man’s goal was the same as his. Both had aimed to make Japan a land of peace and prosperity, to serve justice and help the people. They were fighting for the same things, just in different ways. Not to mention, if he had allies like them on his side, he would be able to push for some of his proposals even further.  
  
(He didn’t admit that, for yet more reasons he couldn't explain, he wanted to fight their way too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it clear: the others haven't remembered the past timeline. YET. However, they are starting to cross paths with each other and Sento and Ryuuga, and eventually something will trigger the return of their Buildverse memories. 
> 
> Perhaps I'll explore it in a fic set in this 'verse, but not in this one. I already have a pretty good vision of where to take this universe and it's not in that direction for now.


	13. A Medal, a Ride and a Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji comes back to Japan with a case. Who better to solve it than the Narumi Detective Agency?

Shoutaro immediately spotted his successor in the throng of people at the arrivals gate of Narita, one of the busiest airports in the world. After all, there weren’t very many people who travelled as lightly as he did, and as strangely as he did.

Hino Eiji smiled at him, clutching the walking stick upon which his meager luggage- a singular pair of brightly patterned underpants- hung unashamedly. “Shoutaro,” the man greeted with a nod. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Shoutaro grinned back as he clapped the other Kamen Rider’s back. “Good to see you, man. Let’s get going?”

“Ah, I gotta get my ride first, but sure.”

Shoutaro shook his head. “I looked around, there’s none of the Ridevendors around here,” he explained. “You can ride with me, though. Just till we get back to the city?” he persuaded, tossing him a spare helmet.

“Oh, alright.” Eiji nodded. Eiji plucked his shorts off his walking stick, folding it neatly and tucking it away in the pockets of his loose pants.

The two heroes rode out of the airport and toward Fuuto, Eiji’s walking stick tied to the back vertically so as to not accidentally whack another unsuspecting motorist in the face. “So,” Shoutaro began, speaking over the roar of the motorcycle, “Why come back to Japan just for this, anyway? Wasn’t Ankh born in Europe or something?”

“It’s a bit complicated,” said Eiji, voice muffled from the helmet. “I’ll explain more later. But… I’m so close, Shoutaro.”

The senior of the two nodded, hearing the desperate hope of the chimera Rider in his voice. He’s been waiting what, seven years for this? If I had to wait for Philip that long… He pushed the depressing thought out of his mind as his beloved hometown came into view.

It was only an hour after they left the airport when they pulled into the driveway of the agency, the door opening barely a moment after he switched the engine off. “Shoutaro’s back!”

Eiji stared at the man who greeted them at the door as he pulled his helmet off. “Ryuuga-san?” he asked in surprise. “I thought you went back to your world.”

“It’s just Ryuuga, or Banjou,” the man said. “And for that other thing… it’s kind of a long story that could wait for later.” He let the two of them in, closing the door behind him.

Shoutaro went to hang his fedora on its hook as Eiji sat down at the sofa, where he was happily greeted by his partner and formally introduced to Sento, who he had only briefly met before. Akiko served coffee like she would for any other client, making a cup for all six of them.

Shoutaro then sat across his client, mentally switching to detective mode. “So, what can we do for you, Eiji?”

Eiji blinked at his formal tone, then reached into his pocket almost hesitantly. He pulled something in his fist out, then laid it on the table.

“A Core Medal. Fascinating,” Philip said, peering at it. “A red one, with a bird sigil… and it’s cracked?”

“It’s Ankh’s,” Eiji explained. “It broke when he-” His voice cracked. He took a deep breath then continued, “It contained his consciousness, so when it broke, he died.”

Shoutaro glanced at Sento and Ryuuga, then at Philip, Eiji’s words of losing his partner hitting close to home. “So it’s fixed now? What do you need us for?” Sento asked.

“Ah, well, it’s not as simple as that,” Eiji answered. “Honestly, I already have most of his Cores with me-” He stuck his hand into his enormous shirt, pulling out a case that he opened. Several Medals were in it, in various colors, including six of the red ones that were Ankh’s. “But I think he might need Cell Medals, too. And that’s the problem.”

Shoutaro frowned as he recalled the preliminary research Philip did, not long after Eiji called them. “I thought the Kougami Foundation had most of the stockpile.” Akiko cut in before he could comment.

“They do,” Eiji confirmed, “and they’re not interested in giving me any even to revive a Greeed.” He sighed. “There’s also the fact that he… uh, looks like Hina-chan’s brother whenever he come back… Honestly I’m not sure if he just prefers the form, or he’s stuck looking like that, or if he ended up possessing Izumi-san again…”

“And, let me guess, that’s a bad thing?” Ryuuga bristled. Ah, yeah, the whole thing with Evolt. I forgot they were still on edge about that.

“Not exactly, but it’s for the best that it doesn’t happen,” Eiji admitted. He placed the fixed Core Medal in the case and tucked it away. “So, that’s why I’m hiring you. I’d like you to find a way to get Cell Medals, and figure out how to bring Ankh back.” He paused for a moment. “How much would I owe you, you think?”

“How much- Eiji!” Shoutaro exclaimed. “I can’t ask you to pay for that! This is your partner we’re talking about!” he cried incredulously. “You said it yourself… ‘Riders ought to help each other,’ right?”

Eiji blinked at him for a moment, then Philip added, “If it were us… if Shoutaro had told you about what happened to me, back then, you’d do the same, wouldn’t you?”

Akiko rolled her eyes and sighed. “How about we just charge him half and let him stay here with us?” she asked. When Eiji opened his mouth to protest, the woman glared at him. “Look, I don’t really know what your deal is with this guy, but Shoutaro’s right. If it’s about your partner… then we have to help.”

Sento picked up the coin and examined it. “These Cell Medals, how are they created? Maybe we can make them without that Kougami person’s help.”

Eiji blinked. “They’re usually created when the Greeed use one of their Cell Medals to create a Yummy to infect a person, then when the person indulges their desire, they multiply inside them.” Everyone but Sento and Philip (who were engrossed in studying Ankh’s Core Medal) gave shudders at the disturbing explanation. “Though… I might know someone who might be able to spare a sample. I’ll call them tonight.”


	14. The Awkwardness, Jealousy, a Greeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn an awkward turn. Poor Eiji.

Eiji stepped out of the shower, rubbing a towel over his head to dry off. Shoutaro had been gracious enough to let him stay in the guest room and borrow some clothes until he could retrieve his own. He decided to take a shower before dinner- his flight was very tiring, and he hadn’t slept much in a few days in his excitement, so he thought of taking a short nap. He yawned close-eyed as he opened the door to his room-

Only for his eyes to snap open as he heard a decidedly lewd moan.

He gaped as he watched a shirtless Sento kissing down the column of a half-naked Ryuuga’s neck, the other man whimpering and squirming under him. The pair of underpants in his hand dropped with a weirdly loud flump, making the pair look at him through hooded eyes.

The three Riders stared at each other in awkward silence for a long moment.

“This isn’t my room,” Eiji said dumbly, then felt himself blush as he spotted bruises- hickies, his mind supplied- on Ryuuga’s throat. “I am so, so sorry,” he stammered. “I thought, I meant, uh- I should probably go now,” he said, pointing at the door.

“You should,” Sento replied, voice hoarse and husky, with a look that said “Can’t you see I’m busy debauching my boyfriend here?”

“What, are you just gonna stay there and watch? Or will you…?” Ryuuga’s pleasured face turned into one of mischief.

It took Eiji a moment to process that, but when he realized what he meant he squeaked and fell backwards onto the door frame. His voice took on a high pitch as he stuttered. “N-no, what the hell, of course not, I can’t do that,” Eiji stammered. “You’re not An- I mean, I’ll just go check on Shoutaro and Philip I guess, bye!”

And with that the embarrassed chimera Rider made his exit, face burning as he all but fled from the room, not even bothering to pick up the underpants he dropped. He could get them later.. but he had to get out of there now.

* * *

 The Best Match laughed as Eiji made his escape. “He didn’t even notice that he gave himself away, did he?” Sento asked in amusement.

Ryuuga smirked. “Ankh, huh? Can’t blame him, guy was hot in red leather pants. And that eyeliner was on fleek.”

Sento frowned down at him. “Are you seriously calling other guys hot when we’re making out?” he asked mirthfully, lowering himself down to nip at his jaw. “You should stop thinking about anyone else but me, musclehead.”

Ryuuga groaned at the contact, but grinned stubbornly. “You’re not kissing me enough to do that.”

“Then I will,” Sento smirked, and captured Ryuuga’s lips with his own.

* * *

 Eiji hoped his face had somewhat cooled as he made his way into what used to be a billiards hall, now the dining-kitchen area of Shoutaro and Philip’s home. There was a spicy, savory scent in the air- the distinct aroma of Japanese curry bubbling away. A dull, rhythmic thud of a knife cutting through vegetables indicated that Shoutaro and Philip were busy making dinner.

Eiji stepped into the kitchen. “Hey, I was wondering if I can help- Oh, really? Really?!” He cried out as he witnessed his senior Riders cuddling as Philip cut some potatoes to stew. Why am I even more embarrassed seeing them cuddle than seeing Ryuuga and Sento making out?! He wondered, outraged at himself.

Shoutaro turned away from Philip, removing his hands from the other’s waist and stepping back with a blush. “Eiji?”

The Rider threw his hands up. “I can’t believe this! First I walk in on Sento and Ryuuga, and now you two are being all lovey-dovey!” he cried out. “I’m a fucking fifth wheel! Why did you even let me stay here, Shoutaro?!”

The pair of detectives only responded with a strange, bewildered look. Eiji took the time to take some deep, calming breaths. “You okay, man?” Shoutaro questioned carefully.

“Yeah. Uh, it’s just been a weird day.” Eiji laughed. “So, like I was asking- can I help make dinner?”

* * *

 Eiji laid back on his bed- his actual bed, in his actual room- dinner happily digesting away in his stomach. Shoutaro, as it turned out, was a fantastic cook, and his curry was some of the best the traveller ever had.

Dinner had been a fun, lively affair, and Eiji had enjoyed talking with the other four Riders he was living with. Sento and Ryuuga sheepishly apologized for their embarrassing behavior (Eiji had pretended to still be annoyed for all of two seconds before Sento’s adorable pout won him over). They sat around the table well after the food was finished, talking about Eiji’s travels and the cases the Narumi Detective Agency had been working on. They even wrangled some stories out of Sento and Ryuuga, and Eiji had found himself laughing harder than he had in years.

But as he stepped into his room, watching Ryuuga and Sento holding hands as they went into their room and Philip leaning into Shoutaro as they entered their own room… he had to admit it. He was jealous of them.

Sento and Ryuuga were clearly and stupidly in love, and he knew that they both deserved the happiness they were giving each other (especially when Shoutaro gave him a summary of what happened after they returned to their world- how is it possible that two people can seem to have it worse than all the other Riders combined?) Public displays of affection aside, Eiji felt relieved that they had each other in this daunting new world they created together.

And Shoutaro- he was so happy that the detective finally seemed to finally have settled down after everything he’s been through. He had seen the other during the one year Philip was gone, and there was no other way to put it- Shoutaro was a mess. But now he seemed more composed, better put together, no doubt due to Philip’s influence.

In other words, they got their shit together.

But him?

It’d been eight years since he started his journey to restore Ankh. He had taken him that long to even get close to achieving his goal. And even then, he wasn’t sure if his efforts would be rewarded. He was pining over a pile of Medals that, to his knowledge, don’t care about him. (Not in the way he does.)

After all, who would want someone who has failed to bring them back for eight years?

Eiji sighed, the distressing thoughts swirling in his mind as he drifted off. He could only hope Ankh can forgive him for making him wait so long.

* * *

 Little did he know, his murmured musings were heard by the Greeed, the arm his form took gently caressing his messy hair. Careful to avoid hurting and waking him up with his sharp claws, Ankh sighed softly and replied, in answer to Eiji’s question:

“Idiot, as if I would never want you.”


	15. A Desire, A Night, and Ankh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankh ponders on the idiot who somehow brought him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there guys! \\(^o^)/ *dance party*

Ankh let himself fully form, feeling the rest of his body materialize from his monstrous hand, up to his arm and torso, then both ways: up to his chest and head, then down to his hips and legs. He frowned when he saw that he had reformed into his Greeed form, rather than his preferred human appearance, but he let that slide for the moment. The entire time, he continued to caress the Rider he forced into an alliance, but grew to care for in spite of himself.  
  
“You idiot,” he said softly, fondly to the sleeping figure.  
  
He hadn’t expected Eiji to take up the OOO Driver full time, let alone continue to use it well after the Greeed had been defeated. Eiji had cursed himself by becoming- and remaining- a Kamen Rider. But he continued to do so, for the sake of keeping true to his motto of reaching out to others.  
  
He certainly hadn’t expected Eiji to waste eight years of his life just trying to bring him back. He could’ve used the time to help more people like he wanted. Or settle down, find a nice woman to marry and have a family with. Maybe Hina- strong, kind, warm, lovely Hina, who was perfect for a hero like Eiji… though he felt jealousy bubble in his stomach at the idea of her and Eiji as a couple.  
  
He was a Greeed after all. He would never let his desires slip from his grasp.  
  
And there was nothing more he desired than to stand by Eiji’s side once more.  
  
“Did you know what you’ve done to me, Eiji?” the Greeed asked. “Making me feel things, making me… feel alive… Making me care about idiots like you.”  
  
After all, he was just a mass of Medals brought to life by the King, the original OOO. He had only lived to satisfy his desires, to fill the void that filled him when the Tenth Medal was stolen from him. All that mattered was to get what he wanted.  
  
But then, this stupid, idiotic, underwear-loving hobo made him care. So much that he thought… he was already loving. But how can was it even possible, when he wasn’t even sure he had a heart?  
  
He knew, for sure, though. He knew because when he was possessing Hina’s brother, that was what the man felt whenever their shared eyes saw her. Only there wasn’t any sibling familiarity attached to how he felt for Eiji.  
  
He was so distracted by his thoughts- and the sight of Eiji sleeping peacefully- that he had lost awareness of time. The next thing he knew, the sun had risen, and he had reverted back to his arm form, and there was a loud clatter and scream in the background as a woman entered the room and saw him hovering over Eiji.  
  
“What the hell?!” she screeched, dropping the laundry in her arms. “M-Monster! What are you doing to Eiji-san?!”  
  
“O-Oi, you’ll wake him up-” Ankh protested, not ready to be seen by the Kamen Rider.  
  
Too late, Eiji roused, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. “What’s wrong, Akiko-san…” His words trailed off as he saw Ankh, who froze. “A-Ankh?” the man questioned.  
  
“Yo, Eiji,” he greeted, slightly nervous.  
  
Eiji blinked. Once, then twice. Then his eyes rolled back and he flopped onto the bed, once more unconscious.  
  
“Eh?! He passed out!” the woman cried in shock. “Seriously?!”  
  
Ankh sighed irritably. “Eiji you idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eiji, he was so shocked he passed out! Though that tends to happen when the love of your life suddenly comes back from the dead, I guess XD


	16. Medals, An Experiment and Two Births

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankh explains a few things. Date questions Double's manliness. Gotou sees a hickey.

“What the hell?! It’s a talking hand!!” Shoutaro screeched as a recovered Eiji, Ankh and Akiko walked into the office that morning.

Ryuuga took one look at the floating arm and spat out his coffee all over himself. “That’s the red leather pants guy?” he coughed out.

Sento laughed. “Not so hot anymore are you?” he sneered, even as he circled the arm with a curious look in his eyes. “How are you able to float like that though?”

Meanwhile, Philip was also closely examining the arm, flipping through his blank book while he browsed through the mental copy of the Gaia Library’s book about the Greeed. “Fascinating. I’ve never seen a Greeed up close before. You’re based off birds, right? And…”

“Get off me!” Ankh hissed as the pair of obsessive detectives came too close for comfort and flashed his talons. Ryuuga and Shoutaro drew the pair away before Ankh’s claws could hurt them.

“Oi, don’t touch my husband, you hand monster!” Shoutaro shrieked, holding Philip back from coming close again.

“Tch,” Ankh scoffed. “Eiji, where did you find these idiots?”

“Hey, my boyfriend is a genius, bird brain!” Ryuuga protested, making Sento grin and blush pink.

“Oi, Ankh, don’t be rude, they’re helping me revive you!” Eiji protested. He turned to the members of the Narumi Detective Agency. “Sorry about that, Ankh is always like that.”

“Wait… he’s the guy you want us to bring back?” Akiko questioned. “Are you sure, Eiji-san? He’s just a hand…” she added skeptically.

Eiji scratched his head. “Ah, it might be because he needs the Cell Medals. He’s not usually like this,” he explained. “Speaking of, I called up Date-san and Gotou-san, they’re coming in today.”

“Those Birth bastards?” Ankh scoffed. “They better have some Cell Medals for me…”

As if on cue, a motorcycle drove up to the agency and parked outside, the engine humming before it was switched off. Moments later, a duo of men opened the door to the agency. One was lithe, dressed in a button down, slacks and tie under his motorcycle jacket, a police badge pinned to his chest. The other was built, his chest bulging under his tight shirt. “Yo, Hino!” he greeted with a wide grin and a friendly wave.

“Date-san!” Eiji greeted in return. “Gotou-san, nice to see you too.”

“Hey Hino,” Gotou Shintarou said, embracing the other in a one-armed hug. He then spotted the Greeed arm floating behind his fellow Rider. “Ankh,” he acknowledged, the arm responding with a “tch” and turning away.

“So these guys are Kamen Rider Double?” Akira Date asked, giving the two-in-one detectives a once over. Shoutaro straightened up, while Philip raised a brow at the man assessing them. “Wait, these guys are our senpai? But they’re so wimpy,” Akira concluded. “Look at their arms, they’re as thin as noodles!”

“H-Hey!” the pair protested in unison. 

Meanwhile Shintarou assessed the other pair of Riders. He immediately caught them holding hands (despite their efforts to hide it from him) and grinned. “So, these are Build and Cross-Z? I didn’t know they were a thing,” he laughed. He pointed to his jaw. “You have a little something here, kid,” he told the brunette.

Ryuuga slapped his hand to his neck in horror. “I knew it, you bit me way too hard last night!” Sento burned bright red and covered his face in his hands.

“Oi, what about my Cell Medals?” Ankh demanded, yelling so loudly that everyone stopped and stared at the floating hand.

“Oh, yeah, that,” Akira replied, reaching into his pocket. “Kougami definitely still has his stockpile. Satonaka managed to sneak us a few, but…” He held out a small pile of Cell Medals.

“That’s barely enough to last me a day!” Ankh snarled angrily. “Why is Kougami even still keeping those things, I’m the only one who can still use them!”

“Well, it’s definitely enough for us to run some tests on them,” Sento said, still faintly pink. “I wonder how they work…” he trailed off, picking up one of the silver coins.

Ankh looked distinctly uncomfortable, shifting around restlessly. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “When I asked the King how he created them, he was all vague about it, throwing all sorts of alchemical mumbo-jumbo at me. I’m not even sure you can even recreate it.”

“Well, if Kougami can make modern tech compatible with them, I’m sure they can recreated,” Shintarou pointed out, taking out one of the Candroids. It turned into a small robotic hawk that fluttered around the small office. “Perhaps they can reverse-engineer them from the tech the Candroids and Ridevendors?”

Sento peered closely at the Hawk Candroid, which perched on his finger. A tuft of hair stood from the side of his head as he began to smile widely and excitedly. “This is terrific, I have to go work on this right away!”

“Count me in, I just have to go look this up in the Library…” Philip started flipping through his book. “Oh, Sento… this is so fascinating…” And with that, the two geniuses were lost to the world as they started babbling about alloys and pseudo-magical rituals.

“Oh hell, look at what you did!” Ryuuga frowned at the pair of Birth users. “Now they’re not gonna stop ‘til they figure it out! And they go crazy when they’re like this!”

Shoutaro sighed and put a sympathetic arm around the dragon-themed Rider. “Looks like neither of us are getting laid any time soon,” he opined.

Akira and Shintarou shot half-apologetic, half-amused looks while Eiji sighed in relief. “Thank God, at least I won’t be hearing them doing those things while…”

“Anyways, it’s about time for lunch, so I’ll go ahead and make some grub for us all. You two-” he pointed to the pair of Births. “Come help me. We’re making chicken karaage.”

The elder Birth whined “Can’t we have oden instead?” even as he and Shintarou followed Shoutaro into the back where the kitchen was.

“Ryuuga, Aki-chan, come with us for us a sec, I want to run things by you to see if they make sense,” Philip requested as he and Sento disappeared into the Garage.

“Wait, why do you need us to-” Ryuuga’s protests were halted by Akiko pinching him and throwing a glance at Eiji and Ankh, who were still awkwardly staring at each other (well, as much as a hand could stare). “Oh, okay.” He then allowed himself to be pulled inside the secret lair by the woman.

That left Eiji alone in the office with Ankh.

Eiji sighed as an awkward silence filled the room. “Ankh, I…” The hand turned to look at him, hovering at eye level. “We need to talk, don’t we.” He stated, lowering his eyes.

“Yeah. We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH CLIFFY XD
> 
> Yes, I wrote that RyuSen bit _before_ that Valentine's day oneshot. I dunno why but I figured Sento likes using teeth in bed a lot :P


	17. A Talk, A Smile, and A Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and Ankh finally have that talk.
> 
> Aka: The awkward part

“Let’s start with you,” Eiji said. He had so many questions for the Greeed, and he wanted some straight answers for once. “How… how are you even here? How did you find me?”

“You fixed my Core, didn’t you?” Ankh asked in return. When Eiji nodded, he continued, “When you did, it put me together enough to get back into a visible form. I just didn't appear immediately, or fully, because I still need Cell Medals for that. 

“As for that other question…” Ankh turned away from Eiji slightly. “I didn’t really… find you. I was following you the whole time,” he admitted with embarrassment, a rarity for the Greeed. “You couldn’t see me… but I was there. Since that day…”

Eiji felt a hysterical laugh build in his throat. “Wait, so… you were stalking me for eight years?” he gasped through giggles. “That’s ridiculously persistent of you, isn’t it?”

If Ankh had a face, Eiji was certain the bird would be blushing in outrage now. “I- I wasn’t _stalking_ you!” he stammered. “I was just making sure you didn’t do something stupid, and guess what, of course you did a lot of stupid shit!”

Eiji blinked for a moment, as he tried to remember what he’d done the past eight years. “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

Ankh made a distressed noise. “Oh, I don’t know, Eiji,” the Greeed sighed. “Maybe like jumping off a skyscraper after my clone? Or fighting off those magic creeps just because some kid calls you in?”

Eiji’s jaw dropped as he turned pale. He started laughing nervously. “Oh… you saw all that, huh…”

“No shit,” Ankh deadpanned. “I saw everything you did while I was following you.” He paused, and after a moment added, “Heard everything too.” 

“Everything…?” Eiji whispered, heart hammering in his chest. He wondered if Ankh heard him talking to himself a lot over the last eight years- mostly about his feelings for him. And… he also tended to talk in his sleep, or so people said- and he’d had… _inappropriate_ thoughts about the Greeed…

Eiji felt himself flush. “I am so, so, sorry!” He stuttered. “I wasn’t trying to- I mean, I wasn’t perving on you! It’s just you really looked good in those leather pants, and- Oh my gods, you were in the detective’s body, right? Oh gods, oh gods, Hina-chan will kill me- no, the detective will kill me, then have Hina-chan kill me… I mean, not that you weren’t sexy in your Greeed form… wait, what am I saying…? 

“Idiot,” Ankh sighed, cutting through Eiji’s thoughts suddenly. “If I had a mouth right now, I’d be kissing you stupid to shut you up.”

Eiji processed those words for a moment, the found himself at a loss of words and thought except utter confusion and “Whaaaaaa-?” He felt himself blush even harder, so much that he thought he could surpass the TaJaDor combo in how red he was. “What do you mean by that, Ankh?”

Ankh floated close, so close that Eiji subconsciously shivered, but his touch was only gentle and fond. Eiji felt Ankh’s claws on his skin, the grip hard enough that he sensed how sharp they were, but soft enough that it didn’t even scratch him.

“Idiot,” Ankh said, so softly that Eiji could barely hear him. “You kind, heroic, beautiful idiot. What fool would I be if I didn’t feel the same? After all you’ve done for me? After how long you waited for me…”

“Ankh…” Eiji felt himself tearing up. He raised his hand and held Ankh’s arm in place, smiling, genuinely happy for the first time in almost a decade. Ankh said nothing of his tears, and they reveled in the silent joy of having found their way back to each other again. 

* * *

 

Little did they know, all around them there were barely-opened doors and curious eyes eavesdropping on their intimate conversation, and six Riders plus one slipper-wielding detective collectively losing their shit in a group chat started moments before.

 

 

> _APhysicist_Probably: Aw, cute <3_
> 
> _MagmaDragon: Yeah, they’re kinda adorable aren’t they_
> 
> _Hard-Boiled-Detective: Huh, I didn’t think Ankh could actually be that… soft_
> 
> _SonOfGaia: Eiji’s crying… should we comfort him?_
> 
> _Aki-pon85: No, Philip, he’s okay. He’s crying ‘coz he’s so happy_
> 
> _TheFightingDoctor: Thank the gods, these idiots finally figured it out!_
> 
> _Reverse:Rebirth: Hey Akira, doesn’t this mean that Shingo won the bet?_
> 
> _TheFightingDoctor: Crap you’re right… how much did I put into the pot again?_
> 
> _MagmaDragon: You bet on them getting together? Some friends you are_
> 
> _Hard-Boiled-Detective: Crap, I forgot I put some into the pot too_
> 
> _Aki-pon85: Wait, Shoutaro, you too?!_
> 
> _SonOfGaia: Yeah. Me too actually. And Gentaro and his whole gang too_
> 
> _APhysicist_Probably: Are you guys serious? Really?_
> 
> _Reverse:Rebirth: Tbf, Decade started the bet_
> 
> _APhysicist_Probably: Decade?_
> 
> _Aki-pon85: He’s a Kamen Rider too. Bit of a bastard tho_
> 
> _Hard-Boiled-Detective: Real name’s Kadoya Tsukasa. He’s from some other universe too_
> 
> _SonOfGaia: DAMN YOU DECADE!!!_
> 
> _MagmaDragon: Did Philip just make a joke?_
> 
> _Reverse:Rebirth: Nah, that’s just how everyone feels about Tsukasa -_-_
> 
> _TheFightingDoctor: Hey, do you guys smell anything weird?_
> 
> _Aki-pon85: Yeah kinda?_
> 
> _APhysicist_Probably: Weren’t you three cooking, Shoutaro?_
> 
> _Hard-Boiled-Detective: AH CRAP THE CHICKEN!!!_
> 
> _MagmaDragon: Wait, don’t tell me we don’t have lunch?_
> 
> _Reverse:Rebirth: Nah, it’s still workable. Little burnt though_
> 
> _SonOfGaia: Those two didn’t notice anything at all_
> 
> _TheFightingDoctor: Ah, leave ‘em be kid. They deserve some peace_
> 
> _TheFightingDoctor: Who’s gonna tell Shingo he won tho?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Another interlude... starring our favorite bi-icon!


	18. Interlude 3: How was Chaser Revived?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou's quest to revive his friend leads him to meet some interesting people.
> 
> Or: the return of the bi-con

The most useful thing about being a superhero, strangely, is the fact that there are other superheroes like him.

His brother-in-law, Shinnosuke, had called him suddenly one day- night, really, as he wasn’t in Japan at the time. He was ready to tell him off for disturbing the few hours of sleep he usually got but Shin-nii-san had overridden him with a long tirade about a man who used magic to teleport him and his division away- a man who happened to be a Kamen Rider like them.

“Gou, don’t you think you should be exploring other ways of reviving Chase?” Shin-nii-san had pointed out. “If working with people we know in the field doesn’t work, what about someone outside of it?”

Gou had been doubtful, but he set out the next day to find the man. Shin-nii-san texted him the magician’s phone number, and when Gou called to set up a meeting, the other asked for his location and then told him to wait a moment, before the call dropped abruptly.

Next thing he knew, a red magic circle-thing appeared in front of him, and a dashingly handsome man stepped out, his black leather coat fluttering behind him. “Souma Haruto, a magician, at your service,” he introduced with a gallant bow. “What can I do for you?”

Gou had stared at him for a full thirty seconds before returning the bow and stammering out, “Shijima Gou, Kamen Rider Mach, nice to meet you.”

Gou took Haruto to a nearby coffee shop and treated him to a cup of tea and a plain sugar doughnut (“Just that? You sure you don’t want any other flavor?” “I’m sure, kid. It’s fine.”) as he explained his situation.

“I wouldn’t know anything about reviving people, kid,” Haruto said apologetically. “I could keep them alive, but necromancy is a big no-no for us magicians. Even if it wasn’t, I’m not sure I’m capable of reviving a non-human. ” Gou’s face fell. “However… I might know some people who do.”

Haruto then gave him the number of someone who was simply listed as “King”, who was apparently a transforming hero like them, but not a Kamen Rider. (He vaguely remembers something similar- a ninja wearing bright red and yelling too loudly about not hiding- but he was named Taka-something, not King.) When Gou asked about the nickname, Haruto laughed and simply said, “You’ll see.”

King, as it turned out, was actually named Kiryuu Daigo, and… kinda deserved the title. Kinda. He was a loud, boisterous, well-travelled and friendly guy, much like Gou himself. Gou liked him immediately, and once he told the other he was a Kamen Rider, his eyes lit up and he smiled widely, offering him to take him to their base of operations.

(Gou tried to resist, but the words “inside of a sentient robot dinosaur” broke his resolve.)

That was how Gou met King’s team, the Kyouryugers. He was a little amazed by how many there were- seven, including King, but apparently there were more- and how different they all were from each other. There was an archeologist, a handyman, a kendo master, an heiress, an actual samurai from the Warring States era, and an aspiring rocket scientist. In exchange for hearing some of Gou’s stories, the group spoke at length about their own adventures- including their dead comrades.

Plural.

(Gou suddenly realized how lucky they were to have gotten away with only losing Chase. It was three of them against the Roidmudes. The Kyouryugers were ten and still lost three to the Deboss.)

King then told him that their predecessor, the GoBusters, had faced a similar threat to him- a sentient virus that had somehow absorbed the consciousness of their loved ones. It was then he remembered that one of them was researching a way to restore those lost in the Dainan Disaster almost twenty years ago.

“Ryuuji-san’s been trying to revive his mentor Jin Masato-san,” King’s friend, Yayoi, explained somberly. “He was transported into a sub-dimension, along with Hiromu-san’s parents and Youko-chan’s mother. Their consciousness was destroyed- supposedly, Ryuuji-san says- when they defeated Messiah. But Ryuuji-san thinks Jin-san can be restored somehow, using the back-up that was previously stored in his robot partner.”

Gou immediately lit up at that. “Do you think he can restore someone if I have his entire data?” he asked eagerly. “I have Chase’s data here, but I haven’t any idea how to piece it back together.” He held up the Chaser Signal Bike, where Chase’s consciousness had lingered after his core was destroyed by his fa- no, by Banno. (That monster lost the right to be his father too long ago.)

He knew it was why he had that strange dream, years before, when he and Rinna first tried to restore the Roidmude. The one that, inadvertently, revealed his own feelings for the other man. (Because why else would he take Chase to an amusement park if he wasn’t…)

The scientist pondered aloud, “Perhaps? Ryuuji-san is an engineer who specializes in creating Megazords, but maybe he has programming knowledge as well.”

“Even better,” said Gou, “He can help create a body for Chase as well.”

King then sent him off to the Energy Management Center’s Special Operations Unit (and isn’t it ironic that the government had a secret unit dedicated to fighting the Vaglass for over a decade, but the police refused to believe that their unit was vital to fighting the Roidmudes till he and Shin-nii-san revealed themselves?) Gou had stared at the giant tank of Enetron being serviced by a large robot till a much smaller, but no less impressive robot gorilla met him at the door.

“You’re the one the Kyouryugers were talking about, right?” he greeted brightly. “I’m Gorisaki Banana, Ryuuji’s Buddyroid!”

Gorisaki explained the GoBusters’ history while he lead them to Ryuuji’s office. His charge had been fifteen when the Dainan incident happened on Christmas day of 1999, and was actually there that day visiting his mentor. Gou was horrified to learn that Ryuuji was also the eldest of the three survivors of the tragedy, his teammates having been seven and three respectively when they received the powers that enabled them to transform years later.

(Which meant that when the GoBusters were active in 2012, the youngest of the three was only sixteen years old. Gou almost wanted to rail at how unfair that was until he remembered that he wasn’t much older when he became Mach.)

When he was finally introduced to Ryuuji, he was a little intimidated by how much more experienced and diligent the other hero was. He was almost as brilliant as Rinna and Belt-san, just as persistent and stubborn as himself, and nearly Kiriko and Shin-nii-san’s equal in dedication to his work. His impression of the man only elevated when he started working with him and saw how he doted on the two younger Busters as though he were their brother. (Or in Youko's case, more like her father.)

Soon after their introduction, Gou brought Rinna on board, and she was quite impressed by their progress. “You’ve got his data almost fully reconstructed,” Rinna gasped in wonder. “And his base code is brilliant- I never would’ve thought of using it like this…” she trailed off.

“It’s based off the code in my vaccine,” Ryuuji explained as he lifted the Roidmude body they were preparing as if it were as light as a feather. “I removed the bits that gave me my powers and weak point, then used it to rework the Roidmude code into something less… unstable.” He grimaced as he laid the body down on a bed and picked up one of the many cooling packs laying around the workshop to prevent the onset of his weak point. “It still took a few weeks more than I thought, though.”

Rinna smiled at him while shaking her head. “No. This is the most progress we’ve had for years, believe me,” she consoled. “It was a good thing Gou found you.”

It took another few months before they were confident enough that Chase’s personality and memories were reconstructed in full, and that the body was stable enough to accept the code without corrupting it. Gou anxiously sat behind a reinforced glass wall as Ryuuji and Rinna tensely made the final preparations. The other two GoBusters were there to accompany him (and amuse him with how badly they were trying to hide their relationship from him. They were way worst than Shin-nii-san and Kiriko at it, too... though he had to wonder if Ryuuji knew that his 'little brother' was dating his 'daughter').

“You’ll get your friend back,” Hiromu- Red Buster, the leader of the team despite being younger than Ryuuji- told him with a confidence that spoke of his trust in his comrade.

“Yeah!” Youko said brightly, her cheerful smile brightening the mood. “Ryuu-san is the best engineer in the world!” she boasted with all the affection she could muster for her surrogate brother-slash-father.

Still, Gou bit his nails in his nerves as Ryuuji pressed a button on his tablet, and he and Rinna ducked behind a wall as a cable connecting Chase’s new body to the main computer glowed, transmitting Chase’s data. A progress bar on the console slowly filled up over what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, until it hit 100% and the data stream stopped.

Before Ryuuji and Rinna could even give the all clear, Gou had run from behind the barrier wall and to the side of the slowly awakening former Roidmude. “Chase…?” he asked tentatively, heart pounding as he realized that it was the moment of truth.

It looked at him. He had Kanno’s face, just like Chase did in his old body- the cop had given permission for its use- only this body was partly biological, partly cybernetic rather than purely cybernetic. It blinked at him for a moment, before it settled into an expression Gou knew by heart.

“Gou,” Chase replied, his voice blank and neutral. He looked around the room, eyes flickering at the unfamiliar GoBusters and acknowledging Rinna with a tiny nod. He returned his gaze towards the other Rider. “Gou… I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Gou sniffled, barely managing to keep a hold on his tears as the realization that his quest was over sank in. “Yeah, you dumbass, you’re alive,” he said. “Sorry it took me this long to bring you back, bud.”

It was subtle, but Gou saw Chase’s eyes widen as he processed the last word. “Bud,” he echoed, “But you said… that you hated me.” He said with confusion.

Gou huffed gruffly. “Yeah. I was wrong about that, Chase.” He stated, his voice shaky. “I’m sorry. But you were my friend the whole time.” He paused then amended, “Are my friend.” He wiped his jacket sleeve over his eyes as some stubborn tears started to fall. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

Chase stared at him for a long moment. “Of course,” he said in the same, bland tone.

Even so, Gou finally gave in and glomped him, which made Chase hesitate before he awkwardly returned the hug. Gou pointedly ignored Hiromu and Youko giggling and Rinna smirking as Ryuuji’s widened and he let out a soft “Ooooooooh so that’s what it was…”

“What do you mean…”

“Hush you idiot Roidmude,” Gou whispered, simply happy to have his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write a minor Sentai crossover? And put in HiroYouko? Oops.


	19. How did the Greeed Come Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji gets his bird man back. Except... well...
> 
> He's not really a bird anymore?
> 
> What the hell did Sento and Philip do?

Two weeks later, Sento and Philip emerged from their shared workshop in the Garage with large bags under their eyes, tiny burns on their fingers and a trunk of coins they handed to Eiji. They then passed out cold in the arms of their respective boyfriends, who sighed and put the pair to bed.  
  
The pair had worked day and night figuring out the Medals’ composition and properties. It took them a week just to figure out the correct ratio of ingredients and energy to replicate a Medal that worked in a Candroid. It took yet another week to replicate it the few million times to create enough to sustain Ankh. The two nerds ended up neglecting their boyfriends for the entire time, too fascinated with their work to pay attention to their… desires, as Ankh would put it.  
  
Eiji profusely thanked Ryuuga and Shoutaro when they returned from putting their boyfriends to bed. “I can’t thank you guys enough,” he whispered as Ankh dove into the large suitcase and began absorbing his Cell Medals. “I can’t believe that they threw themselves into it like that, though…”  
  
Shoutaro laughed, looking back at the door that lead to their bedrooms. “Yeah… they can get a bit too much sometimes,” he admitted. He softened at the thought of his beloved, though. “But that’s why I love him too.”  
  
Ryuuga shrugged. “Sento’s always been that way. He wouldn’t be my Sento if he weren’t an obsessive little nerd,” he said with such fondness it was sappy.  
  
Eiji nodded absently as he watched Ankh savor the pile of Cell Medals he was “eating”. His arm glowed as he absorbed their power, then moments after he gulped the last one, the light spread up to form his upper arm, then his shoulder, chest, head, and other limbs. He still wore Izumi Shingo’s face as his own, albeit with the blond curls he was fond of instead of the straightforward black hair the detective had. But Eiji could care less about that.  
  
He had his bird back.  
  
Ankh himself off, momentarily out of sorts, then frowned. “I feel a little weird, Eiji,” he said in his characteristic growl. “Also, give me my ice cream.”  
  
Eiji frowned even as he handed over the ice pop he prepared for the occasion. “Sento told me he and Philip have to run some tests on you later. Just to make sure nothing went wrong,” he reassured. The Greeed nodded, sucking on his sea salt flavored ice pop.  
  
It was a good thing Ankh was patient enough to wait (and that Eiji had enough ice pops to distract him when he did lose his patience) because it was nearly ten hours before Sento walked out of the living area, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and carrying a scanner in his hands. After getting a cup of coffee to fully wake himself, he passed the scanner over Ankh for a few minutes before he seemed satisfied with his examination.  
  
“I don’t see anything wrong with your energy readings,” he hummed as he pulled up the results just as Philip followed him out . “Oh, just in time- Philip, I wanted to run these numbers by you…”  
  
Philip glanced at the device over Sento’s shoulder, still yawning. “He looks okay. It’s reading a bit lower than I’d like, but it’s nothing too alarming. I think.”  
  
“‘You think’?” snarled Ankh at the former data human. “You better find out what’s happening to me right now, or-”  
  
Philip gave him an utterly nonplussed look. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re just human now.”  
  
A long silence fell over the group at that announcement. “I’m… human?” Ankh repeated blankly. Ryuuga and Shoutaro stared at each other in confusion, while all Eiji could bring himself to do was gape in shock.  
  
Philip shrugged at them. “We’re not entirely sure how it happened, but I have a theory.” He opened his book and leafed through it, despite nothing being written on it (Shoutaro explained it was how he focused when he was gathering information through the Gaia Library). “When you sacrificed yourself for Eiji’s sake, you gained a soul, which is why you died. It is also why you were able to follow him for all these years, as a spirit, if you will. But Greeed don’t have souls and spirits- only humans do. Therefore, you were a human when you died.”  
  
“It’s just a theory though,” Sento pointed out. “We don’t have any evidence of it, it’s just a hypothesis we formed based on the info Philip got about the Greeed in the Library and the studies the Kougami Foundation made into them.” He looked at Ankh, who had frowned grumpily at the mention of the organization. “In any case, you’ve got your human body back, you’re more or less mortal- probably easier to say you’re human with powers or something.”  
  
“Or something,” Ankh repeated with what would’ve been contempt if not for the gratefulness Eiji could read in his eyes. Eiji swallowed as he remembered part of Ankh’s final words- or what should’ve been his final words- Ankh thanking him for the chance to die.  
  
(Eiji still has no idea why he did.)  
  
Was Ankh grateful that Philip and Sento made him mortal? He wasn’t sure. Eiji was fairly certain that the now-former Greeed at least appreciated having a more convenient form to use, rather than the one arm he was able to manifest before.  
  
Ankh finished his ice pop and threw the stick out, grabbing him and dragging him out the door. “Ah, Ankh, wait- we’ll be back!” Eiji cried behind his shoulder.  
  
He saw the four other Riders snickering as he left. Shoutaro called out, “Don’t get too crazy kids!” and the others burst out laughing. He wanted to punch them all.  
  
However, he was more distracted by the former Greeed who was currently dragging him who-knows-where, their hands still linked together. Eiji felt his cheeks grow warm as they stepped into a busy convenience store, Ankh picking up a basket by the door and browsed the aisle of sandwiches. “Ankh? What are you doing?” He was getting a little nervous from the odd looks the other customers were giving.  
  
Ankh ignored him, grabbing a slice of strawberry shortcake packed in a plastic cup and a few sandwiches, then he pulled them over to a fridge and got two bottles of soda. He made one last stop at the ice cream freezer to get his usual ice pop, then headed to the cashier.  
  
“Oi, Ankh, how are we going to pay for all this?” Eiji hissed as the items were scanned. Once again, the once bird Greeed ignored him, watching the cashier pack their items in a plastic bag and handing her a single bill (where the hell did he even get that?). He grabbed the items and his hand and walked out, even as the girl yelled at them about their change.  
  
Eiji was officially confused. “Ankh, what are you up-” He was cut off when he saw where Ankh was taking him. Up ahead was a small park, not quite deserted, but not empty, either. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. “Ankh… Is this… Is this a _date_?” he questioned in disbelief.  
  
The former Greeed gave him an annoyed look for a moment, and Eiji blinked, fearing he’d overstepped. But then Ankh smirked, in his usual (handsome) way, and simply replied, “Finally caught on, huh?”  
  
Eiji felt himself flush, both in embarrassment for not realizing sooner, and in nervousness. He hadn’t been on a date since he was in high school, and even those few times he did go out with someone, it wasn’t really serious. This though…  
  
Ankh brought them over to a picnic table with a nice view of the trees and the people milling about. Eiji couldn’t help but notice how Ankh never let his hand go, even as he sat and rummaged around his plastic baggie for his ice pop. Ice _pops_ , as it turned out, because he took out two and offered one to Eiji, holding it out for him to take.  
  
“T-thanks,” Eiji stammered in spite of himself, secretly pleased that Ankh thought of buying one for him to begin with. He even got a flavor Eiji liked. But he still had to ask… “What is this all for, Ankh?”  
  
The other seemed amused by his confusion. “We’re together now, aren’t we?” he asked, then his brow furrowed in confusion. “Unless…?”  
  
Eiji shook his head. “No, it’s not that… It’s just…” He laughed a little. “We never actually talked about that. This,” he pointed out. “Are we a couple now?”  
  
Ankh softened, his expression melting into his usual irritated fondness. “I want us to be,” he stated so simply that Eiji felt himself blush yet again. “I want you, Hino Eiji.”  
  
Eiji found himself smiling, finally lacing his fingers with Ankh’s as his face burned with pleasure. “Okay then. That’s settled.” He licked his melon-flavored ice pop, giggling like a fool. Even so, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ankh, cheeks pink from the uncharacteristic fondness his boyfriend was showing him.  
  
When Ankh leaned in, Eiji was prepared for it. Their lips met, chaste and sweet, before growing hungry for the contact. Ankh discarded his ice pop, making Eiji’s eyes widen for a moment as they parted. “Ankh, your ice cream…” The last word wobbled off into a moan as Ankh surged closer to him, hesitantly holding his face with his (warm, soft, _human_ ) hands. Eiji covered Ankh’s, reassuring him it was okay. He felt Ankh’s fingers pressed into him, and Eiji threaded his fingers into his to keep them there.  
  
Their eyes met for a moment, before they slid shut once more their lips touched. Ankh tilted, adjusting the angle of the kiss, deepening it just so, and Eiji swore he forgot how to breathe. His neglected ice cream started to drip onto his lap, but he didn’t even register it until it soaked into his borrowed pants.  
  
When they broke off, they were both panting from loss of breath. Eiji was flustered, and Ankh smirked at Eiji trying to regain his composure. The Rider found his mind pleasantly blank for the first time in years, free from thoughts of world ending disasters and dead bird-men.  
  
“Ankh,” Eiji said in a voice barely above a whisper. “I love you.” The man other him a surprised look. “You don’t have to tell me right away,” he stated hastily. “I’ll wait for the day you can say them in return to me, Ankh. Until then… I’m just happy you’re back with me.”  
  
Ankh blinked, then gave a tiny grin. “We should probably tell Hina about this,” he said hoarsely, still panting from the kiss.  
  
“Hmm, yeah, we should,” Eiji agreed with a hum, “But maybe later…. Right now… Kiss me Ankh…”  
he purred into the other’s ear. He knew he was being uncharacteristically bold, in public no less, but he didn’t particularly care…  
  
Ankh smirked wickedly. “As you wish.”  


And they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw, fluffy bird men kissing!


	20. When will They Tell Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Ankh and Eiji meet with some old friends, learn about a bet, and Shingo is so dead.

A few days of procrastinating and making out later, Shoutaro finally had enough of their dawdling and pushed a Cell Medal into Eiji’s hands before throwing them out the agency unceremoniously.  
  
“Don’t even think about coming back here ‘til you talk to your lady friend!” the detective yelled, slamming the door behind him. Sento, Philip, Ryuuga and Akiko shot them half-amused, half-apologetic looks through the window before Shoutaro closed the blinds on them, too.  
  
Which was why Eiji and Ankh found themselves on the subway going from Fuuto to Tokyo. The former bird Greeed bristled at being underground for an extended time, even if the ride from Fuuto to Tokyo only took a few minutes. He had only relented after Eiji bribed him with a treat of ice cream at the end of the ride.  
  
After Eiji got their tickets, he lead Ankh through the barriers and into the platform, carefully eyeing the few passengers waiting for the train in case they had… problems with two men holding hands in public. Fortunately the morning rush had died down, so there were few commuters waiting with them, and most of them were too distracted with their phones to notice them. Ankh focused his gaze on a signboard above their heads, indicating that the train was due to arrive in three minutes.  
  
Eiji gave Ankh a nervous smile. “You ready for this?” he asked, gripping his hand gently to get his attention.  
  
Ankh clicked his tongue in mock annoyance. “I can ride a train just fine, Eiji,” he stated, completely avoiding the subject.

Eiji rolled his eyes fondly. “I didn’t mean the train, Ankh,” he said. “I meant… telling Hina. She cares a lot about you, Ankh. I’m not sure she’ll approve of me as your… your _lover_ ,” the wanderer admitted.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Ankh scoffed. “She knows _you_ better than she does me. I’m scared of her pummeling me for breaking your heart or something.” They both involuntary shuddered at the memory of her monstrous strength, lifting things far larger and heavier than her. “I am kind of known for… being a jerk.”

Eiji shook his head. “You’re not that big of a jerk,” he countered. Ankh gave him a look of disbelief. “I did say ‘that big’,” he reiterated, “because you kinda are. Sometimes.”

Ankh opened his mouth to retort, but anything he could’ve said was drowned out by the horns of the arriving train and the announcer speaking over the speakers. “Fuuto Station. Fuuto Station. Next station, xxx. Next station, xxx.”

Eiji and Ankh boarded, staying near the doors since they were getting off at the next station, where they could get a Ridevendor to ride the rest of the way to the restaurant. Ankh took a seat, while Eiji stood facing him and grabbed the handrail beside Ankh, shuffling closer as the other passengers behind them got on as well. After the last passenger got on, the doors closed and the train started to move.

Ankh leaned back and watched out the window, seemingly uncomfortable at seeing nothing but black outside. “Hey,” Eiji whispered, nudging his leg with his knee. Ankh looked up at him with a quirk brow. “We’re almost there. It won’t be long.”

Ankh scoffed, trying to hide his panic, but nonetheless he softened and reached for the other’s leg, resting his hand possessively at the bend of Eiji’s knee for the rest of the ride until they arrived at the station just on the outskirts of Tokyo. They quickly made their way out- stopping at the station’s convenience store to buy Ankh’s ice cream, which he consumed on the spot- then walked up to a Ridevendor just outside the station. Eiji inserted the Cell Medal Shoutaro gave him into the slot, and the vending machine transformed into a motorcycle. Surprisingly, no one seemed to react to the strange sight of a vending machine transforming into OOO’s famous Rider machine.

Eiji swung his leg over the motorcycle, putting on a helmet and tossing one to Ankh, who got on behind him. The Rider felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around his waist. “Hang on tight, Ankh,” he said, face warm beneath the helmet, then revved the motorcycle and rode out of the station. Ankh’s grip tightened ever so slightly, but neither said anything of it.

It was only a few minutes before the suburb the restaurant was in came into view. Eiji rode up to the street, carefully parked the hulking vehicle out of the way, where it can transform back into its vending machine mode out of sight. They walked the rest of the way there in a comfortable silence, which gave them time to mentally prepare for the crushing hugs Hina would subject them to.

* * *

Hina didn’t believe it when Date-san and Gotou-san came to her home, asking for Shingo, only to hand him a stack of bills and murmuring, “You won the bet.”

She still didn't believe it when Shoutaro-san and Philip-san arrived a few days later and handed her smug brother their cash. Or when a handsome man she had vaguely remembered being Den-O and his monster-looking companion grumbled about their luck as they turned over even more money as they swore “Damn you Decade!”, or when the man himself appeared in her apartment in a sheet of silver, just threw a pink (“It’s magenta!”) wallet on her coffee table before unceremoniously vanishing in the same way.

That’s why her jaw dropped when he saw Eiji- and Ankh!- step into Cous Coussier that day, holding hands. “Hey, Hina-chan!” Eiji greeted with a wide smile.

“Eiji-kun! Ankh!” she cried, standing so suddenly her chair clattered away and running to them with open arms. She threw herself on them, nearly bowling them over, but she didn’t care. Her boys were back. And they finally got their shit together!

“Hi-Hina-chan! Air!” Eiji gasped out, choking. Ankh was making a strangled noise, and-

Hina stepped back in horror as the couple coughed and gasped for breath. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. She hadn’t gauged the strength in her hug correctly again.

“Still a monster with that strength of yours,” Ankh muttered, but not mockingly. “It’s good to see you, Hina.”

“Welcome back, Ankh,” she greeted happily, though a little taken aback by his lack of snide comments. Ankh was never this agreeable. She shook herself off. “Oh, I should tell Chiyoko-san!”

“No need, Hina-chan, I heard everything!” The owner and chief of the restaurant, Shiraishi Chiyoko, stepped out of the kitchen dressed in a theme befitting her honored guest. Cous Coussier’s theme for the day was a tribute to the Kamen Riders, and she was dressed in an asymmetrical, blue-and-red dress with black tights and a copy of a familiar mask on her head. “Eiji-kun! Ankh-chan! Welcome back!”

“It’s nice to see you too, Chiyoko-san,” Eiji replied, looking at her outfit up and down. “You’re cosplaying as Sento-kun. I’ll bet he’ll love that.”

“Sento-kun?” Hina questioned. She knew Eiji travelled a lot and met new people almost all the time, but she had never heard of this Sento from the letters and emails he sent over the years.

“I just met him,” Eiji explained. “He’s Kamen Rider Build. And he helped me bring Ankh back.” Eiji smiled. “Actually, there’s a lot of people who I owe for his return.”

Chiyoko smiled warmly at them. “I’ll bring you guys tea, and some ice cream for Ankh-chan,” she said. “Why don’t you guys sit down and talk while I go prepare everything?”

“Thank you,” Ankh answered, uncharacteristically polite. Chiyoko smiled at him and left for the kitchen as Hina lead them to a secluded corner of the café.

“So, tell me everything!” Hina demanded. “How did it happen? How did you meet this Sento person? And he’s a Kamen Rider? How did he know how to bring Ankh back?” She threw out questions as soon as they came into her head.

“Whoa, Hina, calm down,” Eiji laughed, “We’ll explain everything.”

They began their story, from Ankh’s following Eiji around for eight years (“Wait, you were stalking him? That’s such a tsundere move, Ankh!”) and the incident that lead to Ankh’s temporary return and Eiji’s first meeting with Build (“That thing with the other Earth showing up? You were involved with that too, Eiji-kun?!”), to Eiji’s trip to a magic school in Scotland to restore Ankh’s Core (“No. You did not just tell me you went to Hogwarts and met McGonagall. No way.”) and the Riders- contemporaries, senpai and kohai- who had helped them revive Ankh into a human (“What?! Human?!).

Sometime during the story, Chiyoko served the promised tea- black tea, served with sugar cubes and milk- and Ankh’s ice pop then between her and Eiji as she listened. “I’m glad there were so many good people to support you, Eiji-kun,” Chiyoko commented. “Not just Gotou-kun or Date-san, either.”

“Everyone’s been really good to us,” Eiji agreed. “Shoutaro and Philip, Sento and Ryuuga… if it weren’t for them I probably won’t have Ankh here today.”

“Speaking of,” Hina said, “When are you two gonna talk about that?” She grinned as she pointed to their joined hands.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Ankh said, brows furrowing.

“Date-san and Gotou-san told me about it when they came to the house to hand over Onii-chan’s winnings.”

“His what?” Eiji questioned with a frown. “Winnings?”

“Oh, we had a betting pool going on you two,” Hina replied, laughing mischievously. “Tsukasa-san started it. I was so sure one of you would figure it out sooner than later, but…” She shrugged. “I lost a long time ago. Onii-chan came the closest out of all of us, he said ‘Those two? It’d take a decade for them to start fessing up.’”

Eiji coughed and sputtered. “We’re not that bad!” he squeaked in protest. Hina sighed and raised a brow. “I mean, there’s probably a lot more who got it worse than us, right?” he asked desperately.

“Eiji-kun, Ankh-chan,” Chiyoko cut in gently, but firmly, “Everyone could see it, except for you two. Honestly, we were worried about it.” She took a sip of her tea. “Even that young doctor was convinced you were an item, and when we said you weren’t he ranted for ten minutes straight about how stupid you were.”

“Emu-kun too?” Eiji’s jaw dropped, while Ankh let out a “tch” of dismay. “Well, now that’s just embarrassing,” he muttered under his breath.

She and Chiyoko laughed, then the latter switched the subject, sensing the couple’s discomfort. Chiyoko had asked how her job at a small, but reputable fashion house was going.

“Oh, it’s quite amazing,” Hina gushed. “Working for Reiko-san has taught me so much. She had me design a few lines already! Wait, let me show you…” She took out her phone, scrolling through the photo gallery to find her pictures. “Here’s a few of the things I did last year…”

As Hina went on a long tangent about the various clothes she’d designed, there was a sudden, loud hum that interrupted her mid-sentence. It grew into a deafening roar, the teacups vibrating as though there was an earthquake. Then, a shadow passed over Cous Coussier, briefly darkening the lights passing through the windows. “What on earth…?”

Everyone got up, rushing out of the café and out onto the street. When they saw all the neighbors staring at the sky and pointing, whispering and gasping, they followed their gaze to see… a giant robot flying in the sky?

“Eiji-kun,” Hina gasped in remembrance, “That’s…”

“Yeah,” Eiji confirmed. “That’s Zi-O’s Time Mazine… It’s heading for Fuuto…” he noted. “So.. that must mean..”

“Wait, Zi-O? Isn’t that the new Kamen Rider that just showed up?” Chiyoko asked. “How did you know that was his?”

Eiji grinned lopsidedly, and Hina giggled as they remembered their encounter with the young Kamen Rider. “You see…”

* * *

At the Narumi Detective Agency, Shoutaro was typing up a case file when he heard knocking on the door. Shoutaro looked up from his typewriter as the banging grew insistent. “All right, I’m coming…” he groaned as he stood from his seat.

Philip peeked his head out of the Garage, rubbing his eyes groggily. “What the hell? I was napping,” the avatar of the Gaia Library questioned. 

Shoutaro opened the door, and a young boy no older than twenty flopped face-first into him (and the floor, had Shoutaro not caught him at the last minute). The boy straightened up, and Shoutaro noted that he looked… a little off. His hair was half black and slicked up, half brown and combed down. He was wearing a loose button down that seemed a few sizes too large, and a black weird collar around his neck fastened by buckles around his chest. He had a long, orange belt around his hips to match the shirt, and pants whose crotch was oddly low. Finally, he was wearing two different shoes, and… a Driver on his waist?

“Hey, you’re-” Shoutaro began, recognizing the black-and-white Rider belt from the various clips he’d seen on the news. 

The boy looked at him, then at Philip, eyes wild. Then, the oddest thing of all, the boy yelled at them in desperation, _two_ voices echoing in the plea. “HELP US!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I couldn't help myself, that bet would've been fucking hilarious... especially with the Taros participating! :D 
> 
> Anyone who guesses who Hina's working for gets virtual cookies!


	21. What has Happened to the Baby Rider?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo explains his predicament. It's every bit as embarrassing as it sounds.
> 
> Another Double shows up to wreak havoc. Needless to say, someone is a bit pissed about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Zi-O's powers work differently here, for the sake of making things simple. Ride Watches work more like the Legend Rider gimmicks we see from the Movie Wars and work similarly in that it merely copies the original’s powers and modifies the armor to better fit the theme of the Rider borrowing it. No history erasing shenanigans involved.

Shoutaro had sat the boy-boys down on the couch, giving him-them a cup of tea to calm down. “Alright, explain what’s going on. Without yelling, please." 

“I’m not even sure how to explain it,” one of them said unsurely, brows furrowing while sipping the tea.

“It’s pretty simple actually,” the second stated, expression shifting from confusion to irritation. “This idiot here was playing around with the Ride Watches. Yours, to be specific.” He took out a small device from his pocket, which looked like a dial with Double’s face on it. Philip picked it up, examining it in fascination. “He tried to use it, but it backfired. Suddenly I got dragged towards him, and next thing we knew, we were in the same body,” he explained. “Then when we tried to cancel the transformation, we were still stuck like this.”

“I see,” Shoutaro replied. He had heard that Zi-O’s power was to essentially copy the powers of previous Riders. It made sense that the two of them fused. “Well, I think you guys fusing in your transformation makes sense,” the detective replied, “since that is how Philip and I transform into Double begin with. Though, in our base form, Philip’s consciousness just transfers into my body. And we’ve never experienced being stuck fused after we cancel the transformation.”

His-Their face scrunched up. “I didn’t know you two actually did that,” the second voice admitted, grudgingly.

The door slammed open, making Shoutaro and Philip shoot up in alarm, but the boy-boys sagged in relief. “Tsukuyomi!” the two cried in relief.

The girl in the white dress and cape sighed. “You idiots, you worried me! Running off like that!” she scolded in exasperation. “What if someone attacked you in that state?!”

The boy-boys shrank in fear. “Sorry, Tsukuyomi,” the two chorused in apology.

Tsukuyomi sighed, then looked apologetically at Shoutaro. “I’m sorry about Sougo and Geiz. They’re morons.”

“Hey, I’m not the Rider history expert who forgot that Double’s transformation involved fusing!” the second voice growled.

Tsukuyomi huffed, blushing pink. “I- Shut up Geiz!” She slapped the boy-boys quite loudly, making the men who made up Double wince in sympathy.

“Ow, what the heck!” Sougo cried, rubbing his-their arm. “Slap him when he’s in his own body!”

“No way, this is your fault to begin with!”

“Stop fighting you two!”

Philip nudged Shoutaro, and gave him a look. Shoutaro knew his husband well enough that he knew what the other was thinking even without the Driver connecting them. Tsukuyomi didn’t forget to mention Double’s fusion transformation, she left it out on purpose hoping the two boys would fuse and the fusion would help them stop bickering. Though it looked like all it did was the exact opposite…

The trio’s little feud was silenced by Shoutaro’s phone ringing. Shoutaro took a look at the caller ID and frowned when he saw Ryuuga’s name flashing on the screen. “Ryuuga, what the-” His eyes widened when he heard Sento’s Driver call out **_The armored moon-sault! RabbitTank! Yeah!_**

“Dude,” Ryuuga panted into the phone, “There’s some ugly-ass monster looking like Double attacking me and Sento! We need you here, like, five minutes ago!”

“Alright, on our way.” He hung up, turning to his partner. “Philip-”

Philip was already getting up, throwing Shoutaro’s favorite checkered fedora at him. “Let’s go, partner!” And just like that, the two detectives were bounding out the door and revving up the Hard Boiler to go assist their friends.

“O-Oi, wait for us!” Sougo called out, summoning his own motorcycle and tossing a helmet for Tsukuyomi. “I want to save Sento-senpai too!”

“Goddamn you and your crush on Build, Sougo!” Geiz growled, making Sougo look as though he were arguing with himself.

“I do not have a crush on him!!” Sougo protested. Tsukuyomi giggled, obviously amused.

* * *

 By the time they arrived at the scene, Sento and Ryuuga were all suited up and kicking Another Double’s ass as Build and Cross-Z- or were trying to, without much success. Sento quickly spotted the two motorcycles pulling up and called out to them. “About time you guys showed up!”

“Shut up!” Shoutaro yelled back as he pulled off his helmet, swinging his leg up from the Hard Boiler and scowling at the monster masquerading as his Rider identity. “To use Double like this…”

Philip, whose frown was equally deep in anger, finished with a growl, “Definitely unforgivable…”

Sento and Ryuuga staggered towards the two detectives and Sougo-Geiz and Tsukuyomi. “Sougo? You look different,” Sento commented.

“It’s… complicated…” Sougo replied. “Another Double…” he whispered under his breath. “What do we do, Geiz?”

“I don’t know with you!” Geiz replied, though because he was still merged with Sougo, it appeared as though Sougo was arguing with himself. Sento and Ryuuga looked at each other, the boyfriends giving each other questioning looks, before charging back into the fight. “You think of something!”

“Hey, I can’t be the one doing all the work here! You’re already the one stuck in my body!”

“Why you-” Sougo grabbed his own shirt, seemingly strangling himself.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Shoutaro yelped, grabbing Sougo’s arm and pulling it away. “Look, kid… er, kids, you need to get your shit together.” He slowly let Sougo’s arm down as the fused duo turned to listen to him. “You’ll never be able to use the Double powers with both of you bickering like that.”

Sougo-Geiz blinked at Shoutaro in surprise. “Eh?" 

“Double is all about partnership. Two equals, working together for one goal,” Philip told them. “But you haven’t even acknowledge each other as comrades, have you?” He questioned, giving the pair a hard look. When Sougo-Geiz averted their eyes, Philip sighed. “I knew it.”

“It’s not like that,” Geiz mumbled through Sougo’s mouth. “He’s irritating, absurd, unrealistic… and he was supposed to destroy everything I knew.” Geiz paused. “But he’s nothing like the Demon Lord… but I can’t… I can’t give him the chance to be that monster. And if it came to it… I’ll have to stop him, permanently.” The future Kamen Rider looked down. “If I get close to him… If we become partners and he still turns into… that thing… I won’t be able to do it.”

“Geiz…” Sougo whispered in pity and understanding. “I…”

“But do you trust him now? To have your back, to be your partner in this moment?” Philip insisted.

Sougo-Geiz hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Yes,” Geiz agreed.

“Then you have what you need already,” Shoutaro replied. “Trust and believe in each other, Sougo, Geiz. That’s how you will unlock the power of Double.” He grinned at Philip, who smiled in return. “That’s how we did it too, after all.”

Sougo-Geiz nodded, then approached the battlefield where Build and Cross-Z were barely holding back the grotesque caricature of Fuuto’s hero. The Another Rider snarled as they came closer, throwing Build off him and focusing on them. “For the record, Geiz… I trust you, too.”

The other huffed out a short laugh. “Yeah. I know.”

“You ready to kick some ass with me?”

Geiz snorted, half in amusement, half in contained excitement. “Let’s do this… partner.”

Sougo retrieved his Driver, placing it at his waist, the belt hugging around his slim form. He raised his Ride Watch, turning the dial and pressing the button at its top. **_Zi-O!_** the device announced, showing a holographic version of the Rider’s face for a moment.

Sougo slid the Ride Watch into place on the Ziku Driver’s right side, clicking down on the button on top of its display, which made it tilt sideways. The LED screen flashed as Sougo took his distinctive stance- left arm stretched out, twisting his body to the right. An illusion of various clocks, including a large one turning backwards in time, appeared behind him.

“Henshin!” Sougo cried, sharply swinging his left arm back, bringing the Driver with him. The Ziku Driver rotated once, before clicking back into place. It chimed just as the illusory clock struck twelve. 

 ** _Rider Time!_** The Ziku Driver declared, before launching into a song. **_Kamen Rider… Zi-O!_** The LED screen flashed once more, “Zi-O” crawling across the screen while the katakana for “Rider” appeared behind Sougo. The kana flew off as chains of metal resembling watch straps encircled him, covering him from view as he armor formed. The letters then stamped themselves across Zi-O’s face to form his visor.

“This is weird,” Geiz admitted, looking down on himself wearing his supposed enemy’s armor.

“Whatever!” Let’s go Geiz!” Sougo cried as he summoned his Zikan Girade, charging in. He pulled Sento and Ryuuga off the Another Double, slashing his sword across the chest.

Another Double roared in anger, the monstrous version of the Double Driver flashing in tandem. Suddenly, a green-tinted tornado surrounded Another Double, which grew in size more and more until it had caught Zi-O in its path. 

“It can use the power of our Gaia Memories, as well?!” Shoutaro fumed as he was grabbed by his lover, taking him to cover. “When I get my hands on those Time Jackers…”

“Yeah, yeah, you can talk about getting revenge later!” Philip pulled Shoutaro down so they can duck away from the raging cyclone.

“Ah, mou!” Sougo cried, trying to regain his bearings.

“Calm down, I’m on it!” Geiz’s voice cut through Sougo’s panic. Suddenly, Geiz’s Zikan Zax appeared in his hand, already in its crossbow mode. Geiz summoned the Cross-Z Ride Watch, activating it and placing it in the slot. **_Giwa Giwa Shoot!_** the weapon called, as Sougo turned to the center of the storm.

“There!” he exclaimed, Geiz reacting by raising their shared arm in the direction. While Geiz held the Zikan Zax still, Sougo pulled back on the trigger. **_Finish Time! Cross-Z Giwa Giwa Shoot!_**

Their aim was true, and Another Double was struck with a blue energy dragon that went through his chest. Screaming in agony, Another Double suddenly stopped his wind attack, causing both itself and Zi-O to fall to the ground. Another Double landed flat on its back, while the fused Riders dropped with a more graceful crouch.

“Let’s end this quickly, Sougo,” Geiz urged.

“Right,” Sougo agreed, withdrawing the Double Ride Watch from thin air. He turned the dial and pressed the button to activate it. **_Double!_** Sougo slid it into the left side of the Driver, then clicked the button on his Driver. Zi-O wasted no time and flicked the Driver just enough to make it flip counter-clockwise. **_Kamen Rider… Zi-O! Armor Time!_**

Suddenly a breeze picked up once more, dust covering Zi-O’s form from view. As the Another Rider and the Kamen Riders shielded their eyes, Cyclone’s familiar tune started up and the Driver called out **_Cyclone! Joker! Double~!_** It was ended by the melody of Joker and the wind dying to reveal Zi-O’s new Rider Armor.

The most obvious part of the DoubleArmor were the two giant Gaia Memories on its shoulders, the connectors sticking out in the air and corresponding to the two that both halves of Double had strong affinities for. They extended out from the chest armor, which ironically resembled the shoulder pads of Double’s CycloneJoker form. Zi-O’s mask was split into a green and black side too, separated by two thin strips of silver like it would on the real Double. The finishing touch was the stylized katakana for Double, ダバル, crammed into the tiny space to create the visor. The suit from the chest down was just Zi-O’s normal suit.

Sougo-Geiz grinned beneath the helmet, lifting their left hand as they took up the two-in-one-detectives’ signature pose and recited their pre-battle catchphrase: “Now, count up your crimes!”

The gathered Rider gaped in amazement as the fused duo charged with a combined roar. Another Double retaliated in kind, meeting its purer version in the middle of the battlefield. The duo traded blows, Another Double’s fists glowing purple in a corrupted copy of Kamen Rider Joker’s Rider Punch. Sougo-Geiz weaved in and out of the punches, getting in their own versions while they ducked and dodged. They struck Another Double’s face, causing it to roar, enraged. It stirred up another cyclone, rising on the currents it summoned.

“Sougo, Geiz, it’s gonna do a Memory Break!” Shoutaro called out, recognizing the attack. “Finish it now!”

“Got it!” the two Riders said in tandem, clicking the button on Zi-O’s Ride Watch and Double’s in quick succession. **_Finish Time! Double!_** The Rider rose into the air as well, the two Gaia Memories on its shoulders glowing. A green-and-purple-tinted wind whirled around Zi-O, countering and then overpowering Another Double’s whirlwind, the kaijin getting caught in the maelstrom. Zi-O’s body split vertically in half as he-they hovered in the air as the Driver called out, **_Maximum Time Break!_**

“Ha-ah!” the conjoined Riders yelled in tandem as the two halves slammed into Another Double, one after the other with the Joker half going first. As they kicked their way through, the Another Double Ride Watch separated from its host, then exploded as they slumped over.

The battle over, Shoutaro ran out of hiding to assist the former Another Rider, only to gape in shock at who it was. “Makki?!” He gasped in outraged confusion. “What the hell?!”

The police detective stirred, blinking as he came to in Shoutaro’s arms. “What… How did I get here?” he asked blearily.

“Eh?” Shoutaro frowned as Philip, Tsukuyomi and the untransformed Sento and Ryuuga joined them. “You don’t remember what happened?”

Ryu’s subordinate shook his head. “Last thing I remember… I was at the station, looking through some evidence… then I saw a weird guy wearing this purple coat that only had one sleeve… then nothing…" 

Tsukuyomi frowned and muttered, “So it was Schwartz’s doing this time…”

Shoutaro helped the detective up, looking at Philip, who seemed disturbed that one of their allies was turned into their own evil counterpart. “In any case, Makki, you might want to have yourself checked up… I’ll tell Terui to let you have the rest of the day off, okay?”

Makki nodded, looking up as sirens sounded in the air. He still seemed rather distressed, but the Riders and their allies chose to take their leave…

* * *

 Back in the safety of the Agency, Sougo-Geiz allowed their transformation to drop, removing the two Ride Watches. The armor dissolved away, and Sougo flinched, back arching as Geiz emerged suddenly from his body.

“Oh, thank the gods!” Sougo cried in relief, turning to a nearby mirror and heaving a sigh as he saw his normal, coconut-style brunette hair and his button down sans Geiz’s collar.

Geiz, on the other hand, looked down on himself to see his own hands. He lifted them to his face to touch it, then to his slicked-up hair, and sagged into the sofa when it sank in that he was really back in his own body.

The other Riders looked on in amusement at the two exhausted boys, who couldn’t even bring themselves to do anything other than glare at their female companion when she started to giggle. “Tsukuyomi! This isn’t funny! We could’ve wound up fused forever!” Sougo pouted. “How would we have explained it to my uncle?”

“Presumably, first by telling him you and Geiz are the Kamen Riders who have been tearing up town trying to kill each other,” Sento snarked at his successor as he handed him a slice of homemade pizza (pepperoni and cheese, courtesy of Hidari Shoutaro) and a glass of orange juice. Sougo whined in betrayal as his secret crush unceremoniously burned him, then rubbed the wound in with salt by kissing Ryuuga’s cheek for all to see.

Shoutaro laughed as he slid out the kitchen door and into the combined dining/living area with more food in tow- his signature “hardboiled” spicy chicken wings and a platter of pasta. “Sento, stop teasing the baby Rider,” he teased as he put down the food. “Oi, Philip, dinner!” he called to his partner, who was in yet another of his research frenzies in the Garage, trying to get more information on the Time Jackers.

Eiji, who’d gotten back from his day out with Ankh, grinned as he grabbed a chicken wing and thoughtlessly bit into it. He didn’t seem affected by the spiciness at all. “Wow, I’m kinda jealous I missed all the fun,” he joked, laughing harder when both Sougo and Geiz blushed even more. 

“It wasn’t fun!” the latter of the newest Riders retorted. “Imagine being in the same body as the devil himself…!”

“Ah, Shoutaro would know a thing or two about that,” Philip replied as he stepped into the room. “He’s always ready to ride with the devil, or in our case, to be ridden by the devil...”

“Oi, Philip, not in front of the children!” scolded Ryuuga as Tsukuyomi joined in on the blushing, all three eighteen-year-olds resembling tomatoes. They had realized what Double’s half meant by his statement. “See, you’ve traumatized them!”

“I so didn’t need to know that.” Sougo groaned, sinking into the sofa with Geiz, looking quite done with everything. “I need brain bleach, stat. Or a neuralyzer. Anything to get that out of my head.”

“That’s what you get for going around using our powers as recklessly as you did.” Shoutaro chided as he gave them both more food. “But for what it’s worth, I’m glad you two are okay.

“And hopefully, from now on you treat each other better, because your girlfriend might just do it once more if you piss her off enough.” Ankh added with a sneer.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“I’m not his girlfriend!”

“So you say, kid.”

“AAAAAHHHH-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I love tormenting Sougo. He kinda deserves it though... *grumbles about Zi-O erasing Kamen Riders from history*
> 
> In all honesty though, I had difficulty with this chapter. I fell behind so bad... I was stuck on it for weeks T0T
> 
> Sougo's crush on Sento came from a doujin by my tumblr friend Keru as seen here: http://keruworld.tumblr.com/post/177544033779/just-an-small-idea-that-was-in-my-head-since-i-saw


	22. Where in the World is Chaser?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou meets an old friend, and makes some new ones too.

It was a slow, lazy day in Fuuto. The windmills were turning, the sun was shining, and there were no Dopants out and about attacking the city.  
  
Which was a good thing for one Terui Ryu, because it meant he would get to go home to his wife and child that much sooner.  
  
As soon as the clock struck six, Ryu made a beeline for the parking lot and his beloved Ducati Diabolossa and revved up the engine. He rode out of the station, heading in the direction of the Narumi Detective Agency to see if his wife was still there. The Chief usually went home earlier than he did, so Shoutaro would’ve dropped her off instead, but he usually passed by anyway just in case. There was also a bakery along the way that sold Haruna’s (and secretly his) favorite cookies, which he wanted to buy for her as a surprise treat.  
  
The bakery came up first, so Ryu slowed to a stop, pulled over and parked by the curb behind a white motorcycle with a sidecar. He pulled off his helmet and hung it from his wrist as he stepped into the bakery, taking in the smell of freshly-baked breads and pastries. He went over to the shelf that the cookies were displayed on, grabbed a packet (or two) and gave the rest of the wares a look. After a moment, he grabbed a bag of sliced whole-wheat bread for the next day’s breakfast and went over to the cashier to pay for everything.  
   
Other than him, there were only two other people queued up, and they seemed to be together (if the way one of them was loudly insisting on paying for the other’s purchases was any indication). Ryu was almost annoyed by how grating the younger man’s voice was, but it was offset by how amusing the other was by replying so blankly. The policeman patiently waited for them to finish up, then when they turned to leave Ryu placed his purchases on the cashier’s table to be rang up and scanned.  
   
But the person who queued up with him stopped, then yelled. “Ah! You’re that police officer!”  
   
Ryu stopped in the middle of handing a bill to the cashier, who also looked up from packing his shopping to look at the customer, before shaking herself off and resuming her work. “You…” he echoed in recognition. “You were that guy with…” He almost said ‘Drive’, but held back, remembering that Terui Ryu was not involved with Kamen Riders.  
   
“Oh, don’t worry about the whole secret identity thing, mine and Shin-nii-san’s got blown out of the water ages ago!” The boy laughed. “Shijima Gou, Kamen Rider Mach! And this guy here-” He slung his arm around the other’s shoulder. “-is my bud, Chase!”  
   
“Terui Ryu, Fuuto Police Department,” Ryu blinked. “Chase?” He recalled that one of the Riders that came out of Tokyo a few years ago was called Chaser, so he presumed this man Shijima was introducing was the Chaser. “Haven’t we met before though?” he questioned in confusion, as the cashier handed him his change (which he pocketed) and his baked goods.  
   
“I do not recall ever meeting you,” the other man stated plainly as they walked out, “but you could have met the human I based my appearance off from. He is a police officer from Tokyo.”  
   
Ryu furrowed his brows as he processed the statement. “‘The human you based your appearance of from’?” He repeated. “Are you not human?”  
   
Gou glared at him warily. “Do you have a problem with that?” he growled protectively, holding an arm out in front of the Roidmude as if to shield him from Ryu.  
   
“Kid, I’m a Kamen Rider, I only have issues with non-humans if they try to destroy the world and hurt people I care about,” he snorted, lifting his bike seat and gently packing away the cookies and bread. Gou visibly relaxed. “So, what’s his story?” Ryu asked, leaning back onto Diabolossa.  
   
Gou explained how Chase was part of a race of sentient life forms called Roidmudes, co-created by scientists Krim Steinbelt and Tenjuurou Banno. The former found out that the latter was performing inhumane experiments with the Roidmudes and ended their partnership, only for Banno to unleash his true plan. He set the Roidmudes lose on the world, using their motivation to be recognized as beings to manipulate them into attacking humanity. Chase was one of the few that didn’t fall into Banno’s grasp, becoming the user of the prototype Driver system that would eventually be Banno’s downfall. Chase was caught, however, turned against the humans, and served as their lieutenant before his latent programming broke through and he rejoined the side of justice, culminating in him sacrificing himself for Gou’s sake. It was only recently that he’d returned to them.  
   
Ryu winced in sympathy. Chase’s story resembled a story he had heard all too often lately, and reminded him of Philip, too. “I can relate, unfortunately,” he admitted, making his two junior wince. “A lot of us Riders can…” He peered at the two other Riders. “Are you two okay?”  
   
“Well, I guess you can say that,” Gou admitted. “To be honest, I haven’t gotten around to telling Nee-chan yet. I can’t exactly show up to her place expecting to able to crash there with this guy with me.”  
   
Chase turned to Gou with a questioning gaze. “Why?”  
  
“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Gou replied, “Nee-chan married Shin-nii-san. They have a kid now.”  
   
Chase blinked. “Shinnosuke married Kiriko?” he repeated, in a tone that should probably sound surprised but really wasn’t. Ryu almost laughed at how absurdly blank his voice sounded. “So where do we stay, Gou?”  
   
“Well, I can always go look for a place for us,” Gou stated, and Ryu barely resisted the urge to laugh, thinking about how Gou sounded just then. “I’m still making good money freelancing… but we ought to get you a job, I guess?” He scratched his head. “But then again… I don’t think people just hire someone who technically doesn’t exist…”  
   
At this, Ryu actually did burst into laughter. Gou and Chase turned to him in confusion. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I actually know someone who does just that.” He grinned. “In fact, he’s the only one half-boiled enough to do such a thing…”

* * *

  
 “What do you mean ‘I should hire him?’!” The detective irately asked of his fellow Rider, gesturing wildly at the office around him. “Does it look like I can afford to hire someone else around here? It’s not like I have a ton of cases all of the time, Terui!”  
   
“Hidari, it’s not like someone else would hire him when he looks like some Tokyo cop!” argued Ryu. “Not to mention, look at the guy! He’s worst than Philip when we got him!”  
   
Gou frowned at the senior police officer. “What do you mean by that?”  
   
“It means that he was less of a functional human than I was back in the day.” Philip chortled from his spot, curled up in the couch usually reserved for guests. Gou blinked at him in confusion. “I wasn’t, well… let’s just say humans aside from Shoutaro disinterested me.”  
   
“Ah,” Gou blinked. “Who are you, by the way?”  
   
Philip grinned. “Hidari Philip, a private detective in this city of Fuuto… and the right half of its Kamen Rider, Double.” He giggled at the shocked look on the other man’s face. “It’s nice to meet you, Shijima Gou-san.”  
   
“You’re a Kamen Rider! And you know my name!” Gou practically screamed.  
   
“Of course he does. We Riders look out for each other,” Eiji interjected. “I’m Hino Eiji, Kamen Rider OOO.”  
   
“You too? Wait, don’t tell me those two are Riders as well?” Gou yelled in shock, pointing at the two men serving up drinks for everyone.  
   
“Sorry to disappoint you, kid, but yeah, we’re Riders too,” Sento replied with a smirk. “I’m Kiryuu Sento, Kamen Rider Build. And the musclehead here is Banjou Ryuuga, Kamen Rider Cross-Z.”  
   
“Oi,” said musclehead protested. “I can send you to the couch if you keep calling me that in front of people.” Sento grinned, raising his hands in surrender. “Sorry about that, my boyfriend is a jerk.”  
   
Gou was speechless during the entire exchange. “Uh okay,” was all he can bring himself to say. “Uh… are those two still fighting over…?”  
   
“Ah, don’t worry about that,” Philip waved off. “Shoutaro will give in eventually.”  
   
“He’s too soft-hearted to leave a fellow Rider fend on their own,” Eiji explained. “Whenever there is someone who needs his help, he will reach out to them. That’s just how he is.”  
   
Gou nodded, only half-understanding what was going on. “Ah…”  
   
The argument between the two Riders seemed to not faze Chase, who robotically stared at empty space sipping his drink while Ankh looked over him in a mix of curiosity and irritation.  
   
“Is your friend always like that?” Sento asked, a little wary of the purple-clad man’s behavior.  
   
“Sort of. He’s not exactly… well…”  
   
“If you say he’s not human I’m gonna kill you!” yelled the detective Terui was trying to convince.  
   
“But I am not human,” Chase finally spoke, in his usual bland way. “I am a Roidmude. Or I used to be one, at the very least.”  
   
The office went silent at that. Everyone stared at the self-proclaimed non-human, who went back to sipping his drink as though he’d simply stated what the weather was outside. Shoutaro was trembling in suppressed… _something_ until he let loose a scream of “Ah, mou!”  
   
“Okay, fine! I’ll hire the damned robot…” Shoutaro growled at the policeman, who grinned in triumph. He glared at his chortling companions. “Don’t you dare say it…”  
   
“As expected of someone half-boiled.” Ankh snorted, uncharacteristically gleeful of teasing Shoutaro.  
   
“Goddamn you…!” Shoutaro threatened, raising a fist.  
   
Gou, on the other hand, got to his hands and knees, pulling down Chase with him. “We’re very grateful for your cooperation!” he thanked gratefully, bowing low. He grabbed Chase’s nape and pushed it down so the Roidmude can copy his prostrating gesture.  
   
“O- oi, none of that now,” Shoutaro protested, shaking his head. “Get up you two. Geez.”  
   
When the two stood before the most senior Rider in the room, the left half of Double gave them a sharp look. “I do have a condition for his working here.” He looked at Gou. “You have to stay in Japan for at least two months.”  
   
“What?” the photographer protested. “What if I get a job overseas?!”  
   
“Turn it down,” Shoutaro stated simply. “Look, you were the one to bring him back, right?” Gou nodded warily. “Then he’s your responsibility. You have to be there for him until he can handle living on his own.”  
   
Gou opened his mouth to protest once more, but faltered when he saw Chase looking at him with utter confusion. He sighed and scratched his head. “Fine. I guess… it wouldn’t hurt to stick around a while.”  
  
Ryu beamed, while the rest of the office grinned in delight. Even Ankh was smiling! Shoutaro nodded in approval. “Well then… Welcome to the Narumi Detective Agency, you two!”


	23. What has Changed For Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou and Chase settle some things.

The thing about having Chase around was that things didn’t really change much at all.  
  
The Narumi Detective Agency, contrary to Shoutaro’s words, had no shortage of cases. From their bread-and-butter missing pet cases to complicated plots involving Dopants, the Windy City still had plenty for the detectives to do. Plenty for their newest charge to do.  
  
They had to take turns bringing Chase out when they had to do footwork for their cases. Shoutaro and Ryuuga slowly introduced him to the Irregulars, so as to not overwhelm the poor Roidmude from their eccentric cast of friends (to his credit though, Chase didn’t even so much as blink when he met Watcherman, so he was doing pretty well already, or so Shoutaro thought). It doubled as training to integrate Chase into normal human society- teaching him how to behave around clients and the other people they worked with.  
  
For the most part, it was working: Chase was getting better at responding with the appropriate emotions, though he still came off as odd to most of their clients. Chase’s eternal calmness and patience won him points, though, and he was surprisingly good with unruly kids. Unsurprisingly, the good-looking, leather-clad man was also popular with the women of Fuuto.  
  
Philip and Sento, on the other hand, took Chase’s status as a robot in stride and took it to mean that he was some kind of technology guru. When Chase reluctantly admitted that he was not, the duo of nerds took it upon themselves to educate Chase on the various advancements that had happened while he was gone. They, more importantly, taught Chase how to maintain the various they use for their work- their Rider machines, the RevolGarry (Double’s giant tank-like vehicle that also housed various attachments for their bike), the Memory Gadgets and the like.  
  
Eiji, of course, taught him the value of having tomorrow’s underpants. The Roidmude, for reasons unknown, took the lesson to heart and inexplicably had a large collection of underwear in various colors and prints.  
  
Honestly, Gou was amazed at how efficient the other Riders were in helping Chase be more… well, human. He wasn’t quite there yet… but he was getting there. Little by little.  
  
“Gou.” The Rider was shaken out of his reverie by the arrival of Chase, whose deep baritone interrupted his thoughts. The former Roidmude was pulling off a helmet, and his secondhand motorbike was parked by the side near his own.  
  
“Chase. You guys having a light day at the agency?” The Roidmude nodded in reply, squatting down to where Gou was laying on his stomach with his camera equipment strewn around. The photographer rolled onto his back and sat up, making sure the camera and tripod he had carefully set up was undisturbed.  
  
“Shoutaro told me you were here,” Chase explained, shifting so he sat cross-legged beside him, their thighs barely touching. (Gou fought down a blush rising on his cheeks.) “What are you doing?”  
  
Gou grinned as he explained his current project. “I got a commission from a magazine to take some photos of Fuuto… well, it is a beautiful city, isn’t it?” Chase blinked, neither confirming nor denying his statement. “I was thinking maybe a sunset photo would score me a bit more money, so I came up here. Had to ride around a bit to find this spot.”  
  
Gou grinned as he looked around his perch. It was a hill, just outside of Fuuto’s suburbs, with a plateau overlooking the city. From there, Gou can see virtually the entire city, from the neighborhood where the Narumi Detective Agency was, to the creek that marked Fuuto’s border with Tokyo, and of course, Fuuto Tower, its windmill lazily turning in a light breeze. Unlike Tokyo, Fuuto didn’t have tall glass buildings that would catch the sunlight in a dazzling display, but Gou was convinced that he can capture an equally striking view with his camera.  
  
Gou fiddled with his camera settings as Chase silently absorbed his words. He coughed, the awkwardness getting to him. He was tempted to fill the silence with stories, if only to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere. He’d had a lot of them, after all; Chase had been gone for almost four years. He’d missed a lot…  
  
“Gou,” Chase suddenly said, cutting Gou’s thoughts off. “Why are you doing this?” he questioned.  
  
“What?” Gou asked in return, befuddled. “Doing ‘this’…?”  
  
“Why did you bring me back, Gou?” Chase questioned. “Why are you treating me well? I thought…” Chase’s face contorted. “I thought you despised me.”  
  
Gou was at a loss for words. Chase was… _upset_ , his lips turned down, brows furrowed. “I thought we settled this,” he said, confused. “I brought you back because…” He swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. He felt his voice falter and his hands shake in nervousness. “It was my fault you died, wasn’t it? I had to make up for that, didn’t I?”  
  
“No, Gou,” Chase disagreed. “I chose to die on my own terms. Because you were my friend.” He hesitated. “And because Kiriko would be upset if she lost you.” The other man stared at him. “Is this about your father?”  
  
“God no,” Gou refuted. “After you… I used your axe to end him. I didn’t regret it and I never will,” he stated with conviction. “I feel the same for bringing you back. I didn’t hate you, Chase. And… I probably never really did,”  
he admitted. “I was just being a prejudiced asshole who over-generalized a bunch of robots who were being manipulated against their will anyway.” He sighed. “I guess I never properly apologized for that, though…”  
  
“You don’t need to,” Chase stated, patting Gou’s shoulder carefully, the affectionate gesture somewhat falling flat as Chase’s face and tone remained neutral. “I understood why you hated my kind. And I myself am not completely innocent. I hurt many people." He frowned once more. “This why I do not understand what you saved me.”  
  
Gou sputtered. “Dude, did you just hear what I said?” he almost yelled in exasperation. “I didn’t hate you! I was wrong about you!” He grabbed Chase’s shoulders. “You’re a Kamen Rider! You’re a hero! And you saved my life!” He shook his head. “And I should’ve seen that sooner,” he finished regretfully, averting his eyes. “I’m sorry, Chase. It shouldn’t have taken you dying for this to happen.”  
  
He hazarded a look at the former Roidmude. Chase’s face was unreadable as ever, except… Except Gou swore there was something in his eyes, something that seemed to flutter behind the normally blank eyes. “Chase? Bud?” Gou called, feeling nervous. “You okay? Are _we_ okay?”  
  
After a long moment, Chase nodded in agreement. “Yes. We are.”  
  
Gou almost sagged in relief. “I guess that’s settled,” he said with a grin. He held out his hand for the other to shake. Chase looked at it, before taking it and pumping it once. “See, that’s a mark of our friendship!”  
  
“I see,” Chase said, nodding as if storing away the information for future reference.  
  
However, this made his touch linger on Gou’s skin, and the other Rider hastily grabbed his hand away as he fought down yet another blush threatening to rise on his cheeks and make his true feelings for the other known. Chase said nothing of Gou’s odd behavior, so Gou took it to mean he didn’t notice his reaction to holding Chase’s hand.  
  
Gou turned back to the view he’d set out to capture and was immediately blessed with what he wanted. The sun hadn’t really set just yet- it was only four in the afternoon, but the sky had started to glow in pinks and oranges. The angle was perfect as it shadowed the city perfectly, and wispy clouds diffused the light so it wasn’t blindingly bright. And Fuuto Tower, the city’s landmark, caught some of the rays just right so there was a sparkle at one of its windmill blades. Gou grinned as he pressed the button, the shutter sounding as the image was captured a few times.  
  
Gou immediately went to the gallery to see if the photos came out as he liked, scrolling through the images a few times. “What do you think, Chase?” he asked of his friend.  
  
Chase peered over Gou’s shoulder, tilting his head. “It is beautiful, Gou,” he replied so candidly that Gou really blushed this time.  
  
“W-Well, okay then,” he stammered as he started disassembling his setup. He packed away the lenses and his tripod in their case, made sure the photo was backed up onto his SD card before removing it from the camera and tucking it into a pocket of his camera bag. “Shall we go for dinner? I saw a great ramen stand on my way here-”  
  
Chase nodded, helping Gou secure his things to his bike before going over to his own. “I’m fine with that,” he replied as he placed his helmet over his head.  
  
Gou grinned as he started up his engine. “Race you there?” he asked mischievously. He and Chase may have made up but that doesn’t mean he was he was going to lose to him!  
  
Then Chase did something unexpected. He smirked at a dumbfounded Gou, revving up his own bike and saying:  
  
“You’re on.”


	24. Interlude 4: Love, Sougo 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo thinks back on the love he saw, and wonders if it could be his as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice that the number of chapters has increased. That's because I had to split some of the chapters in the final arc.
> 
> Warning: this chapter features support for a polyam relationship. If that somehow offends you, there's the back button. Haters will not be tolerated!
> 
> And yes, I wrote this BEFORE the current bodyshare situation with Sougo, Woz and Geiz as Trinity. I can't believe they actually went there.

Sougo sank into the sofa, still relieved that it was just him doing it and not him-and-Geiz. Fortunately his uncle didn’t seem to notice anything was amiss when he, Geiz and Tsukuyomi returned after meeting the other Riders. Might as well, since he didn’t exactly want him finding out he was a Kamen Rider via learning that his nephew and his tenant (who was also a Kamen Rider) were sharing a body.  
  
Actually, scratch that, he would like his uncle to never find out he was a Kamen Rider. He’d probably give the man a heart attack. Even more when he finds out he’d been harboring crushes on other, _older_ Kamen Riders.  
  
He rubbed his heart as he remembered Sento. His first meeting with the man had him charmed, and why not? He was intelligent, funny and handsome to boot. And he was a true knight in shining red-and-blue armor when he and Ryuuga showed up to save him. It hurt to find out that the other Rider hooked up with his partner, despite knowing that he had no chance with Sento anyway.  
  
On the other hand… he felt happy for the other man. Because after Tsukuyomi brought him back to his time, she had sat him and Geiz down to explain Build’s history… and the story had made him want to vomit. Sento had suffered too much, even for a Kamen Rider (whose exploits, it was rumored, almost always caused them a tragedy of some kind). For him to have someone to rely on- especially someone like Ryuuga- it eased the pain of rejection, somewhat.  
  
Then there was Eiji. When he first met the man in the past, he was in a deep depression over failing to revive his partner. Tsukuyomi had told him that the man he was with was Ankh, the partner he’d been trying to save. Sougo was frankly surprised that he and Eiji were even a couple, because they were bickering a lot during dinner. But at least Eiji seemed more cheerful, which Sougo also felt relief over. He didn’t want his seniors suffering, and Eiji had suffered alone for far too long.  
  
And there was the two men who’d made up Kamen Rider Double: Shoutaro and Philip, whose matching wedding rings made their relationship status a no-brainer. Sougo had to admit, they were perfect together, literally two-in-one. It wasn’t a wonder why they could handle their powers with no problems, unlike him and Geiz. Sougo had been distracted by how lovey-dovey they were. It was clear, even to a kid like him, that they were stupidly in love. And would remain so for the rest of their lives.  
  
They were all lucky to have at least that going for them.  
  
Sougo, on the other hand, had difficulty even seeing himself having that kind of happiness. He knew he didn’t make a good impression on anyone with his dream of becoming a king. And this wasn’t even taking to the account that he was bisexual, too, or the fact that he didn’t look conventionally attractive to either sex anyway. He had been fine with that, accepting that he may never have that kind of relationship…  
  
Then Tsukuyomi and Geiz went and made him want those things. With them. Both. At the same time.  
  
He wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow he managed to fall head-over-heels in love with the two mysterious warriors from the future. Tsukuyomi baffled him with her unique combination of mercy and ruthlessness, sweetness and ferocity all wrapped up in a white dress and black leotards. She could’ve murdered him without him even knowing and immediately avert the future she came from, but she chose to spare him, believe in him, and lead him to redemption.  
  
Then there was Geiz. Grumpy, ill-tempered Geiz who tried to kill him any chance he got. Grudging, hateful Geiz who searched for a reason to hate his present self for all the sins he will supposedly commit. The same Geiz who broke into tears at the thought of having to go through with his mission, begging him to give up the Ziku Driver. The same Geiz who he now trusted to have his back, and to stop him if he shows signs of becoming Oma Zi-O. Permanently, if necessary.  
  
It wasn’t that Sougo didn’t understand what he felt. He knew polyamorous relationships were a thing, that it was a choice he could have and a choice they can all have together if they wanted it. But somehow it still felt wrong. Like he was cheating on one with the other, even if he was dating neither of them.  
  
Worse is the fact that half the time, he still couldn’t quite tell what they think of him. Geiz seemed to swing back and forth on wanting to kill him and not, even after everything that happened after his first encounter with his supposed future self. Tsukuyomi was even more mysterious, as Sougo still couldn’t quite process that she was helping him at all. If what she said was right, then he killed her father. Why would she want to spare him if that was the case?  
  
He wondered if it was even worth thinking about to begin with. If he became Oma Zi-O… If he really were the monster they said he became, he will lose them both. Forever.

* * *

(Little does he know, when he falls restlessly asleep on the couch, it’s Geiz who lifts him up gently, and it’s Tsukuyomi who takes his belt and slippers off. He doesn’t see Geiz slowly easing him into his bed with a fond smile, or Tsukuyomi tucking him into his sheets securely.  
  
And he doesn’t feel the twin kisses they leave on his temple, with a wish of sweet dreams, a gesture of love, and a promise to stay by his side for as long as he wants them to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWAE!!! All hail our overlord, the poly-bicon, Tokiwa Sougo!


	25. The F Arc/恋愛のプロゲレス/Love’s Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou isn't the most subtle person about his feelings, which is a bad idea when he's constantly around two detectives, a genius, an embodiment of desire, and an emotionally intelligent musclehead. And Eiji.
> 
> And Sento... accidentally makes an engagement ring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's a twofer this week (to make up for the fact I failed to update last week, lmao)

“What’s wrong with you, man? It’s like you’re a robot or something-”  
  
The poor sod didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the front of his shirt was grabbed, and he was being lifted off the ground by an inch. “Say that again about my friend to my face, why don’t you,” Gou snarled at the Gaia Memory seller they just busted. “Go ahead, just try. And I’ll give you a good reason to want to got to jail!”  
  
“Gou, calm down,” Shoutaro soothed. “Let’s just get this guy down to the station-”  
  
“Not until he apologizes to Chase,” the other Rider hissed, getting into the cowering bully’s face. Shoutaro took a step back, blinking at the other man’s vehement answer.  
  
“I’m giving you till the count of ten before I get really mad. One…” Gou counted off, making a deliberate, slow reach for his Driver. “Two…” Gou tilted the receiver up, the Driver making its distinctive beeping jingle. “Three…” A Signal Bike slowly slid into place, appearing out of Gou’s sleeve like magic.  
  
“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, man, just don’t-” The coward yelled out, but before he could finish his apology Gou’s arm pulled back, and he had punched the man out cold.  
  
_What the hell was that about?_ Shoutaro wondered as he released his transformation, Double’s armor vanishing in a gust of wind. He walked over to the knocked out seller, crouching down to assess his state. When he saw that he’d been rendered mostly unhurt, just unconscious, he sighed and turned to the still-irate Gou. “Terui’s gonna kill you when he gets here,” he told Gou.  
  
“Don’t care,” Gou replied uncaringly, going over to Chase. “Chase, you alright, bud?”  
  
Chase was frozen, staring blankly at the seller who’d call him a ‘robot’. He shook himself off. “Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Gou.” Gou sighed in relief, sagging into the other man’s shoulders.  
  
Shoutaro blinked. It reminded him of a vague, dream-like memory of Philip, for once extremely angry, his voice raised as he screamed at Terui after he’d done the Twin Maximum Drive. It was the first time he’d ever heard the boy completely lose his cool, and it’d been because of him. Because, as he’d later find out, Philip had already loved him then.  
  
_So that’s what it is_ , the detective realized, snickering to himself, wondering if Gou even realized that he’d given himself away.

* * *

 Sento frowned at the data he was seeing, wondering if he’d set up his experiment correctly. He examined the wires hooked up to his computer, then to the scanner he’d put together. It was supposed to detect active Gaia Memories (the kind Dopants used, not the refined ones used by the Fuuto Riders), but it wasn’t even responding to the one Shoutaro had confiscated from their latest Dopant and gave to him. He sighed in frustration as he scooted out from the desk. “Pass the flathead screwdriver, please,” he said, holding his hand out.

  
“Here,” Philip said, placing the tool in his hand, tone absent as he worked on his own project. Sento thanked him shortly, then scooted back to his desk and unscrewed the top off his invention to peer into the circuitry, frowning when he couldn’t seem to find anything wrong.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a moan coming from the (newly replaced) couch behind him. Sento turned, looking at Gou, who’d passed out on it after coming to the Agency exhausted from a long, all-day shoot out in Tokyo. He and Philip stared at Gou, who was tossing and turning as much as he could on the narrow sofa, murmuring to in his sleep. “Chase… no, not again… you get away from him you monster…” His moans turned into screams, startling the pair. “NO! CHASE! I'M SORRY, SO SORRY, PLEASE, COME BACK, MY FAULT, MY FAULT…”  
  
Sento froze. The last time he had heard nightmares that bad, it’d been him yelling and waking everyone up at Nascita, just after his father died in his arms. Ryuuga had held him, rocking him back and forth to soothe him back to sleep with everyone looking on worriedly and awkwardly.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when Philip abandoned his seat and skidded to Gou, kneeling next to him and gently placed a hand on the Rider’s shoulder. “Gou. Gou, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”  
  
Gou’s eyes snapped open, tears on the verge of falling, then he abruptly sat up, nearly hitting Philip with his nose. “CHASE!” he yelled again, and this time his scream was apparently heard by the other man, who nearly broke the door as he rushed to Gou’s side.  
  
“Gou!” Chase growled, eyes darting about as he looked for threats. Finding none, he frowned deeply as turned to Gou, who was being coached by Philip into taking deep breaths. “Gou, what’s wrong?” he asked, brows furrowing in concern and confusion.  
  
_He was getting really good with the whole emotions thing wasn’t he?_  
  
It took a minute, but Gou got his breath back with Philip’s help. “I’m fine, Chase. Just a nightmare.” Sento found himself frowning at the words; there was no such thing for a Kamen Rider. Gou turned so he was sitting upright, wiping sweat off his forehead, shakily standing.  
  
“Chase, can you help him get to the kitchen and give him some water?” Philip asked.  
  
“Of course,” Chase said. He crouched down, putting Gou’s arm around his shoulder and carefully lifted him, supporting Gou by wrapping an arm around his waist. Chase waited a moment for Gou to get his bearings, then the two made their way out of the Garage and into the living area of Shoutaro and Philip’s house.  
  
Philip turned to Sento with a worried look. He sighed and reached up onto his head to ruffle his hair. “This is terrible,” he said for both of them, as they both silently remembered their own, similar experiences.  
  
(He still had nightmares of losing Ryuuga, too. Or worse, of _hurting_ )

But then Philip grinned mischievously, giving the slightly younger man an almost manic look. “But interesting, is it not?”

* * *

 

“Wait, you were dead too?”

Ankh looked distinctly uncomfortable at the question. “I… Yeah, I was dead. Sort of. I was kinda following Eiji as a spirit the whole time.”

Gou tilted his head in confusion. “You stalked him for that long?”

A vein on Ankh’s temple twitched. “I wasn’t stalking him!” he protested.

Gou raised his hands in surrender, saying, “I wasn’t judging, man, cool down.” He absently reached down into his pocket, taking out a card and smiling sadly down at it. Ankh looked over with a raised brow to see a long-since expired driver’s license with Chase’s (surprisingly) smiling mug. “I carried this around for years after he died, along with his Signal Bike. Even when my gear was sealed away, I couldn’t…” he trailed off. “I couldn’t let him go.”

Eiji, who was quietly listening the entire time, copied his gesture, feeling the empty right front pocket of his pants. Of course, the fixed Core Medal was currently residing in Ankh, but he had carried the broken halves in his pocket for so long that it was easy to remember its weight and outline inside it. He imagined it was the same for Gou with the miniature motorcycle and the driver’s license.

“It must’ve been harder for you guys though,” Gou mused, “more than for me. I mean…” He trailed off. “Chase was only gone for five years, but I really missed him a lot… so I can’t even imagine what you guys went through.”

Gou didn’t notice Ankh frown deeply at him, or see Eiji’s jaw drop at how nonchalant he was about it. _He’s talking as if five years wasn’t a long time either!_ The latter thought, appalled. “Um,” the wanderer stammered, unable to articulate his shock. Ankh rolled his eyes, licking his ice pop, but gave Eiji a worried look. “Well,” Eiji started again, “We both got our guys back, didn’t we?” Eiji offered. “So it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

Gou nodded and replied, “ I guess… it was,” he said slowly. “I just wish…”

“Wish what?” Ankh prompted. _Was this it?_ Eiji wondered. _Was Gou-kun finally about to admit it?_

But the younger Rider just shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he said with a nervous laugh.

 _You’re a lying liar who lies, Gou-kun,_ Eiji thought in dismay.

* * *

 

Ryuuga blinked when he trudged into the Agency and saw Gou waiting at the couch reserved for guests. “You here to bring clothes for him?” he asked with a smirk, rubbing a towel over his damp hair.

“Yeah,” Gou said, lifting a bag of purple clothes. “What happened to you guys anyway?”

Ryuuga explained how they came to their misfortune. He and Chase had been chasing down a rogue Dopant down by the docks when it sprayed a foul-smelling, sticky green liquid all over their fronts which then slowly ate through their clothes. By the time they got back to the Agency, Chase’s leather jacket had some huge holes while Ryuuga’s plaid shirt was barely hanging by a thread. Philip had taken one look at them and had them march into the bathrooms to wash off the substance, worried that it could cause chemical burns.

“Yikes,” Gou shivered. “That’s nasty.”

“You don’t say?” Ryuuga replied, rolling his eyes. He swore that the stench still lingered even after washing himself thrice in Sento’s ridiculous apple pie-scented body wash, drenched himself in Windscale perfume, and dressed in freshly laundered clothes.

The door behind him opened, and out walked Chase in nothing more than a towel around his waist. Ryuuga, having been once a professional boxer whose work attire was only shorts, he thought nothing of this. _Not to mention I’m more than comfortable with the sight of a naked, wanting Sento wriggling beneath me…_

Gou, on the other hand, dropped the bag of Chase’s clothes he was holding, started to sputter and go red, his eyes darting down to Chase’s sculpted chest and abs _(hey, he was a boxer before, of course he noticed these things!)_ , still wet from the shower. “What the hell, Chase! You don’t just parade around naked like that! What if Terui’s kid had been here?”

“But she isn’t,” Chase noted, calm as ever. Ryuuga almost laughed at how red Gou was becoming now. “Anyways, Gou, thank you for bringing my clothes to me. I shall get dressed now.” He picked up the bag and returned where he came from, seemingly unaware of the chaos he wreaked in his fellow Rider’s mind. Gou kept staring at his ass- and the door he disappeared into, which closed behind it. 

Ryuuga finally let his amusement out in a chortle. Gou turned to him with a confused look. “You’ve got it bad, dude,” he noted, shaking his head.

Gou, if anything, turned even redder. “Shut up,” he growled, and all Ryuuga did was laugh at the fact that he didn’t deny the accusation.

* * *

 

Sento was sure he’d done it. He done something stupid enough to surpass anything he’d done in the old world. He sat at his desk, trying to calm himself to no avail. He was so filled with panic over what he’d done that he couldn’t even string the words together in his head to even articulate what he’d done.

He didn’t even know what he was trying to make until he had held the final product in his hand. It was as though he’d been working on auto-pilot, with no blueprints to work from or anything. It was weird.

He had some leftover 0.80mm wires from the project currently frustrating him. A spool of silver wire he’d barely used, and a gold one that was nearly finished. 

_Silver and gold, why didn’t I notice it before? They were our colors, after all…_

Usually he would pass them through a press to narrow them enough to use for circuitry, but this time he had braided them together as is, forming a double helix shape with them. He closed the braid on itself, closing the loop with some clever welding. Then, on a whim, he’d added a gemstone his suit created with the Diamond Full Bottle. Sento had looked at the object for a long moment, thinking that Ryuuga might like it as a gift…

It was then his he caught up on his own thoughts. _Oh God,_ he though to himself in horrified wonder. He got up abruptly, his swivel chair violently sliding across the metal grating that the floor was.

“Sento?” Philip, who had been absorbed in his own experiments, looked up at him and sliding his goggles up on his head.

“Oh gods, Philip, I-” he choked over his words, pointing at his desk.

The former data human blinked, then slid over to Sento’s desk, picking up the object. “Sento,” the half of Fuuto’s Rider began, looking quite shocked. “Is this an engagement ring? For-” 

“Of course it’s for him, who else could it be?!” the genius physicist cried in despair, slumping down on his seat, elbows resting on his knees and hands in his hair. “We haven’t even talked about it. I haven’t even asked him if he’d want to get married after what happened to his… fiancée,” Sento groaned. “What do I do, Philip?”

Philip looked at him, bewildered. “Obviously, you have to talk to him about it!” he chided exasperatedly. “You wouldn’t have made him an engagement ring if you weren’t already thinking of asking him, Sento.”

Sento opened his mouth to retort, but found himself lacking the words to. Instead, he reached out for the other’s hand and placed the ring into his palm. “Hide it. Somewhere. And don’t tell anyone. Not even Shoutaro,” he said desperately. “Please,” he added pleadingly.

Philip sighed with great reluctance. He hated keeping secrets from Shoutaro, but he had no choice since it was Sento’s business who he wanted to divulge this to anyway. “Fine,” he agreed, tucking the ring away in his pants pocket. “But you have to talk to him about this, alright?”

“Fine,” Sento muttered, blushing bright red.

* * *

 

He decided to broach the topic that night, after spending dinner with Philip glaring at him from across the table. He gulped, trying to not fidget as he and Ryuuga prepared for bed. 

“Alright, out with it.” Apparently his efforts failed, and Ryuuga looked at him with suspicion. “Talk to me, Sento. Is there something wrong?”

Sento took a deep breath. Ryuuga was annoyingly perceptive at the exact wrong time. “It’s nothing,” he tried to say. “Just… me overanalyzing things again.”

“Yeah, I don’t buy that,” Ryuuga said, rolling his eyes. “What’s going on, Sento?” he insisted, voice rising a little. “I thought we didn’t keep things from each other anymore,” he pointed out.

The genius ruffled his hair. “I did make that promise, didn’t I?” he sighed in contrition. Although it was an unspoken one, it was an implicit understanding the two of them came to not long after they got together. “I guess… Wait, we need to sit down for this,” he said, and he took Ryuuga’s hand as they did on the edge of their shared bed.

Ryuuga blinked at him. “What… You’re making me nervous, Sento,” the other Rider laughed anxiously. “Please just tell me already so we can work it out…”

Sento immediately protested, “No, it’s not… there’s nothing wrong with us,” he said firmly. “It’s just… I was thinking…” It was now or never. “Would you be open to… advancing our relationship further?”

 Ryuuga blinked. “But how much further can we be the way we are now?” he asked in confusion. 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he admitted. Their relationship had already been as intimate as it could be when they were just friends, and them becoming lovers just added a new aspect to it. “But… I meant more. Like Shoutaro and Philip.”

Ryuuga stared at him for a moment as he connected the dots. “Like Shoutaro and Philip? Wait…” Something in his eyes changed, then he asked, in a ridiculously frank tone, “Oh, you mean you’re asking if we can get married someday?”

Sento blushed. “Why are you so… unembarrassed by that?” he questioned as his face heated up.

“I was engaged, Sento,” Ryuuga stated, wryly. “Kasumi and I talked about it, too. Before I proposed…” he admitted. His voice trailed off as he frowned at the mention of his former fiancée. “We already knew going in that Kasumi might not have much time left, since she was so sick… despite that I wanted to be with her, and I guess she wanted me, too, since she told me I could propose… Not that it mattered, in the end.”

His brows then furrowed. “Wait, don’t tell me you were acting the way you were because you thought I wouldn’t marry you over what happened to Kasumi?” he asked, bewildered.

“…Yes?” Sento admitted reluctantly. “It’s not that I still blame myself for her death,” he added hurriedly when he realized how that sounded. “I just thought you might not be interested in marrying at all after her,” he explained, “and not to someone whose profession involves a high risk of dying.”

Ryuuga stared at him open-mouthed. “Sento,” he seemed to try saying evenly, “you do know that our ‘profession’ is just the same, right?” he asked. “If anything… I’d want to savor the time we do have together,” he said softly. “And…” Here, Ryuuga blushed prettily. “If we do have a few kids, I wouldn’t mind that either."

“Oh,” Sento gasped. The prospect of having kids didn’t even occur to him, but now he could see it now- him, Ryuuga, the house in the suburbs with the 2.5 kids (the 0.5 being a rabbit, of course), everything. “I wouldn’t mind that either,” he replied softly, feeling himself blush, too. Suddenly he itched to get the ring back from Philip, filled with a desire to immediately fulfill the daydream. (Ankh would be so proud of him, ha.)

“That settles it then,” Ryuuga said with a smile. He put his arm around him, and Sento automatically curled into the warmth. Sento shivered when he pressed a kiss onto his temple. “But for now, don’t think too much about it, hmm?”

“Yeah, okay,” Sento agreed, grinning as Ryuuga’s lips dragged down his face. “Again? But we did it just this morning,” he complained halfheartedly, head tilting to catch his lips and whining when the other dodged in favor of latching onto his neck. “You’re insatiable…” he sighed, despite his body starting to respond wantonly.

“Well,” Ryuuga purred, “we did just agree to get married someday… I think this calls for a celebration.”

And Ryuuga threw them both into the center, and Sento decided that maybe the ring and everything else could wait. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYAAAAAAA -blushes- SENTO IS GONNA DO THE THING
> 
> Also, I'm frankly surprised no one's commented on the chapter titles. I was hoping someone would notice the pattern in them~


	26. The F Arc/What are Chaser and Mach Thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things come to light.

Suddenly, one day, it was like everything had become clear.

He thought that this is how Shinnosuke felt when he had solved one of his cases. Or how Shoutaro felt when he says that “all the pieces have come together”. Or how Sento and Philip felt when their experiments came out with exactly the result they hypothesized.

This feeling was different from everything he’d ever felt, and yet not. It was certainty, mixed with something he wasn’t quite sure was. The only thing he knew for sure was this:

Shijima Gou was in love with him.

* * *

 Shinnosuke’s eyes were wide when he approached him at the park they agreed to meet up on. “It really is you,” he gasped, voice thick. “Chase!”

“Shinnosuke,” he bowed a little. “It is nice to see you once more.”

“D-Don’t be so unfamiliar with me,” he laughed, gripping him by the forearm, as if to make sure he really was there. “H-How did this happen? Why didn’t Gou or Rinna say anything?” he wondered aloud.

That gave him pause. “They did not tell you? Or Kiriko?”

Shinnosuke shook his head, sighing. “No. Gou hasn’t been in contact with us for a while, so we assumed he was just busy. He tends to do that whenever he thinks… thought he had a lead. And Rinna’s been on a world tour to lecture in various universities as a Nobel laureate,” he explained. “Kiriko’s gonna kill Gou when she finds out…” He then looked a little warily at him. “Chase, Kiriko and I…”

Chase nodded. “I know,” he admitted. “Gou told me. I… understand,” he said. “Even before I… it was clear to me who she would choose between us.” He still felt a little bittersweet about it, but from Gou’s words, he thought Kiriko was happy with the other man. “Thank you for making her happy, Shinnosuke,” he said, truly grateful.

Shinnosuke blinked, then smiled. “It’s nothing,” he waved off. “You would’ve done the same for her if it’d been me or Gou who had to…” he trailed off.

Chase let him shake off the horrible thoughts for a moment before he decided to discuss the topic he’d met up with Shinnosuke for when he’d called, albeit to the other man’s understandable suspicion. “I think Gou has romantic feelings for me,” he said, as levelly as he could despite an odd feeling coming over him. He identified it as nervousness. 

Shinnosuke spat out the lemon tea he was drinking out of a bottle. “What?” he shrieked, making a few passersby look at them. He bowed briefly to them in apology, then turned back to Chase. “What makes you think that?” he hissed, in a lower volume. 

“He has been acting odd as of late,” Chase stated. “He once yelled at someone who called me a ‘robot’. And…” He carefully chose his words, pondering if he should let Shinnosuke know that someone else had taken him in. Deciding against it for the moment, he continued. “A few people that he worked with to help me said he had nightmares about my death. And that Gou took my Signal Bike instead of giving it up when Steinbelt sealed the Drive Pit and his technology away. And…” He hesitated. “I’ve seen him stare at me a few times, mostly when I get out of the shower.”

The police detective seemed to choke on his own breath. “What the hell, Gou?” he seemed to mutter to himself. “I knew you had it bad, but I didn’t think you’d have it _this_ bad…” He rubbed his forehead between his fingers. “And since you can’t ask him how to respond to his feelings for you, you came to me instead,” Shinnosuke groaned.

“Yes,” Chase said bluntly, seeing no point in lying about that.

Shinnosuke hung his head down, looking defeated. “Well, how do you feel for him? Because I my answer kinda depends on what you say about that,” he said. 

Chase blinked. He hadn’t really given thought to how he felt for Gou. He recognized a need… no, a desire to help the man, to protect him, but now it went beyond doing it largely for Kiriko’s sake. It had become more about Gou himself. He wished that he didn’t have to suffer the way he did during the years he was gone. And he cherished everything that the man had done for him, from returning him to life and helping him learn how to feel to letting him share his home and staying in Japan under Shoutaro’s conditions for his sake. He just wasn’t sure if this was the same as what Gou feels for him. The only metric he had for an emotion close to “love” was the feelings he had for Kiriko. And this felt… similar, yet not.

He relayed this all to Shinnosuke, who listened thoughtfully without interrupting him. Once he finished, Shinnosuke sat up slowly and contemplated his words carefully.

“To be honest, Chase, I don’t think you feel the same way as he does,” Shinnosuke concluded after a moment. “Not that it’s a bad thing. It could mean that you need more time to get used to the new status quo- I mean, you didn’t really even get along before, right?” The former Roidmude nodded. “Right now, you guys are still developing as friends, so the idea that he actually likes you that way is strange, isn’t it?” 

The detective continued, after a pause: “Chase, I think it would be best if you just let things run their course,” he explained. “Let your relationship go wherever it will go. I think in time you’ll see how you will want to respond.” He smiled. “If you both want it, then go for it. If not, then… All you can both do is move on and work on being good friends in spite of it.” He looked down. “And if he asks… You should just try to be honest, Chase. I’d rather he get hurt from the truth and start to heal soon… rather than be lied to and be more hurt later on.”

“And you would have to deal with me if that happens,” he warned, glaring at Chase.

Chase nodded, realizing that Shinnosuke was also now Gou’s brother-in-law, and had rights to viciously punish those who would hurt him. And his memories as his enemy and ally were testament to how Shinnosuke could back the threat easily. “Alright,” he agreed. “I shall do my best, Shinnosuke. You have my word.”

Shinnosuke seemed content with that promise, because he said nothing more and went back to consuming his iced tea drink. The two of them sat in companionable silence, with none of the tension they once had in the cafeteria of the driving school. That was the day he realized Shinnosuke loved Kiriko. _Loves_ her, as evidenced by the silver band he wore around his finger.

The silence was broken when a hand slapped across Chase’s head. He looked up to see Ankh scowling down on him, and Philip giving him a strangely exasperated look. Shinnosuke stared warily at both of them. “Who are you? And why did you just assault my friend?” the police officer questioned.

“They’re my friends,” Chase explained. “Ankh, the partner of Kamen Rider OOO, and Philip, half of Fuuto’s Kamen Rider Double.”

Shinnosuke did what Sento had told him was a ‘double take’. “Wait, Fuuto? So you know Terui-senpai?” 

Philip nodded. “Actually, my partner and I preceded Terui Ryu as protectors of Fuuto. He is a good friend of mine.” He turned to Chase. “And so is this one, so we tracked him down after Gou called us panicking about him being gone. Good thing you had a tracker in your Driver.” Ankh emphasized the point by flipping his phone around, showing a map of the area with a blinking red blip. “Now you better explain what the hell made you run off like that without telling Gou.” 

“Whoa there,” Shinnosuke protested. “He was asking for advice about Gou. He couldn’t tell him that…”

“Oh, so this guy finally got the hint?” Ankh snorted. Shinnosuke blinked at him. “Gou was crushing on him. Hard. We could all see it, he was that bad.”

He winced before adding, “Not that I’m one to talk, since I’d been following Eiji around as a spirit for years before I found out about his feelings, and that was only because he talked in his sleep and had a dirty dream about me. Then it took me another few years to figure out my own feelings for him.”

“Ah, so that was what it was about…” Philip mused, doing his thinking pose. “When my partner started to act strangely around me I had to do a lookup to understand why,” he said wryly. “And it took me months to reciprocate his affections.” He absently twisted his wedding band in thought. "But after... I wondered why we danced around each other for so long."

Shinnosuke laughed humorlessly. “It wasn’t till this guy asked me about it that I realized it. Kiriko told me it was the same for her,” he admitted sardonically. “Looks like we’re all the same, senpai, huh?” 

“Ah,” Chase said. “So the common element is time,” he thought aloud. “I will take all your thoughts into consideration. Thank you.” 

Shinnosuke nodded absently. Then he blinked. “Wait, how did you guys meet Gou and Chase anyway?” 

* * *

> Found him. Talking with your brother-in-law.
> 
> Says it’s important and couldn’t wait.
> 
> We’ll bring him home after.
> 
> -sent 10:30 am from Ankh’s iPhone 10

Gou sighed in relief at Ankh’s message, sinking into his seat. “He’s with Shin-nii-san,” he told his companion.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Kiriko replied, still a little miffed that Gou had hid Chase’s revival from her, but softened when she saw his exasperated look melt away as he texted. 

> Yeah, thanks man. Seeya later.
> 
> -sent from Shijima Gou’s iPhone 8

“Do you think he went to Shin-nii-san because he might know what I felt?” Gou asked, face up looking at the ceiling as he laid back long ways on the couch.

Kiriko sighed, shaking her head. “I have no idea, Gou,” the elder of the two siblings honestly replied. “Don’t worry so much about it, Gou. I’m sure they’re just catching up or something…”

Gou glared at his sister. “But why wouldn’t he tell me if it was just that? And why just Shin-nii-san and not you?” He threw his hands over his face, screaming into them. “What do I do, nee-chan? We’re barely even friends right now, if he found out that I… that I…” He blushed beneath his fingers as he stammered.

“That you love him?” Kiriko finished, adjusting a squirming Eiji on her lap and feeding him a tiny chunk of apple, making the child giggle with glee, making Gou smile in spite of himself. His nephew really was adorable.

“Gou, I’m not really seeing what you’re getting worked up over,” she told him. “Chase hasn’t told you if he has even figured it out to begin with. And you don’t know how he would feel about it either way. And you already told me he had no issues with the people working with.”

“He’d freak out, nee-chan, I just know it.” Gou whined. “And he’ll definitely not return my feelings after how I treated him!”

“Gou!” Kiriko reprimanded, making her brother and her son flinch at her raised voice. She sighed and soothed Eiji with another nibble of apple, which placated him enough, and turned back to her sibling. “Stop talking like that about yourself,” she chided. “You’ve worked so hard to be a better person since then. You’ve done so much for Chase, and you…” To Gou’s horror, she started tearing up. “You really care for him. We can all see it. Even when you said you didn’t.”

“But that was because you would’ve killed me!” Gou stammered, reaching out for her as she started to cry in earnest. “Nee-chan, stop crying, the last time you cried this much was when-” Gou stopped in his tracks, eyes moving over to Eiji, who was patting Kiriko with a stubby fist in comfort. “No way. Nee-chan, are you…?” 

“I haven’t told Shinnosuke yet,” she admitted, rubbing her eyes free of tears. “But… yeah… I’m a few weeks along.”

Gou couldn’t help grinning. “Congratulations, nee-chan.” He sighed and rubbed his head. “I’m sorry, nee-chan. You’re like this and all I do is make you angry and worried.”

“Gou, as your sister, it is my job to be mad and worried about you,” she replied as she calmed down. “And as for Chase, don’t worry so much about it, okay?” She advised, “It’s no use worrying about what can happen. You have to focus on what is happening right now.” She smiled at him. “And if he hurts you… I’m gonna pummel him to the ground!”

Gou laughed in return, “Okay. Okay,” he said. “Thanks, nee-chan.” He flushed, “I know don’t say this often enough, but… I love you, nee-chan.”

Kiriko smiled. “I love you too, Gou,” she said sincerely. 

* * *

 Gou pulled up to the Narumi Detective Agency, feeling lighter after his talk with his sister, but also a little afraid that Chase would be there to confront him. His bike wasn’t there though, so Gou let out a sigh of relief and stepped into the office. He opened the door to hear the distinct clacking of Shoutaro’s typewriter as he wrote out his case files. “Hey everyone~ I hope you guys don’t mind me hanging out here today~”

The office went silent as the two senior Riders looked at him with stern expressions. Shoutaro’s typewriter clicked as it reached the end of the page, whizzing as it moved back to the start and moved down one line. “Uh… what’s up, you two?”

Eiji gave Shoutaro a look, and the detective sighed and gestured to the seat leaning against his desk, opposite Eiji’s seat. “Take a seat, Gou. We need to talk about some things.” 

The junior Rider gulped, not liking Shoutaro’s serious tone, but took the seat as directed. “Something wrong?” he asked. The two Riders shared another significant look. “Dudes, you’re scaring me…”

“Gou,” Shoutaro cut him off strictly, which surprised Gou. He had never heard the other so serious. “How long do you plan to keep on avoiding talking to Chase about this?”

Gou felt his panic rise, and he did as his instinct told him to- he deflected. “Chase and I? What’s there for us to talk about? Everything’s fine!” His voice rose in pitch, giving him away completely. Eiji’s baleful stare told him so, and he shuddered under Shoutaro’s glare.

Shoutaro sighed once more. “Look Gou, you’re not going to be able to hide this forever, and you’d have to either suck it up and tell him the truth or deny it and live with consequences of that.”

“I know that!” Gou replied irritably. “It’s just… what if he doesn’t accept my feelings? What if he doesn’t like even the idea of men liking men, or-” He shook his head. “I can’t lose him over this. It’ll ruin everything.”

“Is that how you really think Chase would think?” Eiji questioned. “That he’ll reject you just because you’re in love with him? That you’re gay?”

Gou blinked at him, gaping, unable to reply without thinking he’d sound like a jerk. “I guess… when you put it that way it sounds a little silly,” he admitted. “But… I don’t want things to change between us. We’re doing really good right now. What if things change? It’s going to be so awkward, and I’ll never be able to face him again.”

“Ah, so that’s what it is, huh…” Shoutaro said. He laughed a little, “I understand that feeling, I suppose.”

“Eh?” Even Eiji seemed surprised. “What do you mean by that?”

The detective gave them a wan smile. Leaning back in his seat and gazing out the window beside his desk in thought. “When realized how I felt for Philip, it occurred to me that our partnership as Double would be affected even if nothing bad happened to us. We’re two-in-one, after all.” He said dryly. “It’s kind of awkward to even think about sharing a body with Philip if he’d rejected me, don’t you think?”

“But… he’s your partner,” Gou pointed out. “Things would’ve worked out no matter what.” He looked at the framed photo of Shoutaro and Philip, clad in black and green suits, on their wedding day sitting on his desk. “And things went well for you guys…” 

“Things worked out for us because we worked them out, Gou. It’s part of the whole ‘partner’ thing,” he laughed a little. “When I thought about it, all I had to do was trust that our partnership would overcome this too. We’ve already gone through more than most people have, after all… and Philip always came back to me. Somehow.” The detective smiled fondly at the photograph on his desk, absently rubbing a worn spot on the frame near Philip’s laughing face.

“Not to mention,” Eiji added, “Chase understands enough about emotions, and you, to know that he should feel nothing less than honored to be loved by you , Gou-kun.” Eiji gave him a little wink. “You’re quite the catch, after all.” Gou blushed at the compliment before he could stop himself. “And he knows you, Gou. He knows how much you’ve changed, more than anyone else really. Your true feelings will reach him, I’m sure.” He reached out and patted Gou’s shoulder.

Gou took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. I hear you two.” He let the breath out. “Thanks. I mean… you only told me what I already know and Nee-chan told me the same things, but… thanks, man.”

Eiji beamed, and Shoutaro nodded. “Well, like this one likes to say,” the latter said, pointing to the former, “Riders ought to help each other. Even if it’s just stuff like this.” He looked up the ceiling. “I’ve honestly wondered why we don’t do this more often. It shouldn’t take the world ending for us to come help each other.”

“True, though I suppose we don’t think we have much in daily life to need help with,” Shoutaro said. “I’ll call you guys when I have something like- I dunno, maybe if I have to change my kid’s diaper or something.”

“Wait, you, having kids?” Gou snorted. “They’ll just turn out just like you! Completely-”

“HALF-BOILED!” the two juniors said the hated phrase together.

“You two…” Shoutaro screamed in annoyance, jumping up from his seat. “I’ll show you-”

His tirade was interrupted by a bright light streaming through the windows. They all turned to it in shock, trying to look at it through their fingers, but it only grew in intensity, forcing them to close their eyes and turn away completely. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the light disappeared and faded away.

“What the hell…” Shoutaro muttered, rubbing his eyes and peering out the window. “Oh fuck!” he swore as he tore himself away from the windowsill and ran out the door in a hurry, grabbing his coat and fedora along the way.

The two remaining men followed him out without bothering to look out the window, rounding the corner to see Shoutaro crouched over two unconscious people lying face-down on the road. A crowd of onlookers formed around them, with the two having to push their way in just to get to Shoutaro’s side and help him. “Hey, are they okay?” Gou asked worriedly.

“They seem to be just unconscious, but I can’t wake them up,” Shoutaro muttered, shaking the boy and patting the girl’s cheek.. “Oi, pull yourself together! Oi, kid!”

The last did the trick, and the boy groaned as he sat up, holding his head in pain. “Ugh, what the hell- Chi-chi, you alright?” he asked. 

‘Chi-chi’ pushed herself off the ground with a moan. “Yeah, I think… Onii-chan…” She then froze as she sat up, face paling as she saw the detective’s face. “Shoutaro-oji-chan?”

Her brother turned around sharply, then swore when his eyes landed on Shoutaro as well. “We’re so fucking screwed.” 

* * *

 Sento grinned as he landed in the grass, ignoring the blades of grass tickling his face as he looked up at his boyfriend. Ryuuga smirked down at him, pinning him with his weight, one hand in carding through Sento’s hair, the other at his side, touching bare skin. Sento pulled up his knees to trap Ryuuga between them, squeezing his sides ever so slightly, and raised his hand to gently caress his partner’s face.  
  
Ryuuga shuddered under his fingers, letting out a shuddering breath. “Sento…” he practically moaned. He leaned down to capture his lips…  
  
But the moment was broken by a pillar of light erupting mere inches from them. Alarmed, the two simultaneously rolled away, pulling each other until they flipped over so Sento was on top. They leaned on their elbows in horror as the spot they were just canoodling in was scorched to the ground, burning away the lawn and charring the ground below.  
  
“Holy shit!” Ryuuga yelled. “What the hell was that?!” he cursed.  
  
A man staggered out from the light, carrying someone unconscious piggyback. As the light died, a bleeding wound was revealed on his head. The injured man stumbled, and he went down on one knee, panting as he carefully laid the other down.  
  
Sento disentangled himself from Ryuuga, jumping up and running toward him “Hey, you alright?!” he yelled to the other as Ryuuga scrambled to follow.  
  
The man flopped into Sento’s arms, eyes hazily widening as he stared at Ryuuga behind Sento. He laughed weakly. “Yumi’s gonna kill me…” was all he said, then he fell unconscious.

* * *

 Across the town border in Tokyo, the same bright light exploded into being as a pillar that shot down from the sky. People yelled in fright as they stared at it in confusion, then started running away as two humanoid shadows formed inside it. The Riders and their allies, however, ran toward it and stopped about a meter away as they contemplated options.

“Have you seen anything like this?” questioned Ankh of Shinnosuke, whose eyes were narrowed in thought.

“No,” he confessed. “Philip-san?” the cop asked of the private detective. When the elder shook his head, Shinnosuke’s hand slipped into his coat as he pulled out his pistol and raised it. He slowly approached the pillar of light, averting his eyes when he got too close.

The light abruptly died down, and revealed two women who looked quite ordinary. One slipped sideways into the other, who yelled out and caught her. “Akane!”

She grabbed Akane’s arm and put it around her neck and over her shoulder, eyes darting around, until they came to rest on Shinnosuke, who still had his weapon raised and pointed at her. She gaped at him for a moment, then sighed defeatedly and whined, bitter and exhausted, “I’m going to kill Eiji for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped
> 
> Yep, we're going there!


	27. The F Arc/SIU, 2049

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, as Clemont of Pokémon fame would say, "THE FUTURE IS NOW!"

“Thanks, Sir,” the older of the two sighed as she pressed the icy cold bottle of water to her temple. 

“No problem,” Shinnosuke replied. “But please, quit it with the ‘sir’. I’m-”

“Tomari Shinnosuke,” she replied dutifully. “Kamen Rider Drive. Active from the year 2014 to 2045. Former lead detective of the Special Investigations Unit before it was disbanded upon the extinction of the Roidmudes.”

“How do you know all that?” asked Ankh in suspicion. “And… 2045? It’s only 2019.”

“Sir- I mean, Tomari-san’s tour of duty as a Rider has been on public record since early 2016,” she replied, pausing to take a sip of water. “For the other one… It should be obvious how I know that.”

There was a silence as the four men digested that. “You’re from the future,” Philip said. “And you know us. Don’t you?”

She smiled wryly. “I’m Fuyumi,” she introduced herself. “I… Yeah, I do know all of you.” She looked at Philip and blushed. “You helped my parents raise us. I looked up to you and Shoutaro. I even joined the TMPD on your advice,” she admitted.

Then she turned to Shinnosuke. “Your son, Eiji, is my partner.” She reached into her coat’s inner pocket and drew out a folded up piece of printed fabric. “He gave me this, just in case there was a situation like this. Though I suspect you asked him to do so, now.”

Shinnosuke took it, eyes wide as his eyes darted back and forth between it and the tie he was wearing- red, with thin bands of gold and black going down diagonally. It was the same tie, though the one Fuyumi gave had obvious signs of age- the dyed colors had faded, and the edges were fraying a little. He flipped it over to see matching embroideries of his name in yellow thread: the one he wore was still a bright shade, while Fuyumi’s was a dull, dirtied tone. “It’s true… She really is…”

 Fuyumi nodded, then turned her attention to her companion who was starting to rouse back to consciousness. “Akane?” she gently asked. “You feeling better?”

Akane groaned as she sat up. “Yeah, I think…” Her voice trailed off as her gaze landed on them, darting around until they landed on Ankh. “Nee-chan… What’s Ankh-nii doing here?” she asked blearily.

“Wait… you’re sisters?” Ankh asked suspiciously, “And with me? I don’t have siblings. Not to mention, you look nothing like each other.”

Fuyumi shook her head while Akane smiled. Indeed, the sisters looked nothing like each other. Fuyumi was a pale-skinned, lithe and tall lady with a professional air about her, dressed smartly in a white dress shirt and pressed pants with a practical, windbreaker-style mid thigh-length black coat with a hood. And she had copper hair, neatly tied back in a braided bun. The petite Akane, on the other hand, had a more casual look of a short-sleeved blouse, unbuttoned to show her white tank top underneath, and jeans with thigh high boots. She had a bush jacket in a light khaki, sleeves pulled up to show intricate tribal tattoos on her hands. And her jet-black hair was short, cropped and kept free to curl away from her slightly tanned face.

“Ah, I can explain,” Akane laughed, blushing. “Fuyumi-nee-san is my adopted sister. But, my biological brother is Hino Eiji, and since you two are still together, that’s why I call you nii-chan, too. 

Ankh’s jaw dropped as he stammered incoherently, while Chase tilted his head in confusion. “But how? You must be much younger than him,” the Roidmude asked.

“That’s… complicated.” Akane said, laughing awkwardly.

“Okay, never mind that,” Philip said. “How are you two here? And why?”

Fuyumi sighed as Akane turned to look at her with hesitance. “We were chasing a time criminal,” the elder explained, “a person of interest in a case Eiji and I were working on used an unauthorized, experimental device to travel back to this time period to presumably change certain events to their favor.” She kept her tone, and the information she was disclosing, carefully neutral. “However… as we pursued the target, our team was separated in the space-time stream.”

She pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a glove that she pressed her fingers to. A hologram popped from several points of light emitted from the glove itself. The ‘screen’ showed a map of Tokyo, the neighboring city of Fuuto, and several others. Six blinking dots in different colors were scattered in two’s on the map. A half-red, half-blue spot blinked alongside a tri-colored red, yellow and green dot in the middle of Tokyo. “That’s us… so where’s everyone else…”

A red dot flickered together with a red-black one further up from Tokyo. “That’s Ken-kun and the Chief, right?” Akane asked, smiling at her sister.

“Yeah,” she said, then shifted her gaze over to the Fuuto portion of the map. “And it looks like Yuki and Chiho made it to Fuuto,” she said, pointing to a blue dot together with a grey one. “In fact…” Fuyumi grinned. “It looks like we’re heading to the Narumi Detective Agency.”

“Let us go with you,” Shinnosuke cut in quickly. Akane and Fuyumi gave each other a look, hesitating. “Please. I…” he faltered. “I want to help you guys, and… I want to see my son.”

Fuyumi’s uncertainty faded as she smiled. “Sure. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“You two okay?” Sento asked, helping the frailer, green-haired youth untangle himself from his long vest, sitting him up and propping him up against a tree. On his other side, Ryuuga was doing the same to the boy’s older companion, who laughed humorlessly as he wiped his brow.

“Yo, Kentaro,” the taller of the two huffed. “How much time do I have before my lovely wife-to-be murders me?” he asked seriously.

Kentaro lifted his wrist, pulling himself up to lean a little more on the tree. “About two hours, tops,” he deadpanned, putting up two fingers to emphasize his point. His long vest was constructed like the waistcoats Shoutaro favored, buttoned down the chest, but in the length of Philip’s vests. It clashed with his very laidback grey sweatshirt and tight skinny jeans. “You’re screwed, Chief.”

‘Chief’ wailed and threw his hands over his face. “We’ll never get married at this rate!” he yelled miserably and exaggeratedly. “What do I do, Kentaro?”

“I don’t know with you!” Kentaro groused. “You’re embarrassing yourself, Chief! Pull yourself together!” 

Sento and Ryuuga stared at them throughout the exchange, bemused. “Uh, I guess you two are okay, so… can you explain what the hell is going on?”

Kentaro sighed, smacking Chief on the head when he kept wailing. “Sorry about him. He’s worried about his fiancée. She’s quite… scary.” He laughed a little. “Anyways. I’m Hidari Kentaro. And this one is Tomari Eiji, he’s my team’s leader.”

“Wait… _Hidari_?” Ryuuga’s eyes narrowed, “Like Shoutaro and Philip?”

Kentaro nodded, then hesitated. “They’re my Dad and Papa,” he admitted. “And Eiji here is the son of Tomari Shinnosuke and Shijima Kiriko…”

Sento and Ryuuga, however, had connected the dots. “Wait, what?!” they both yelled in outraged shock. 

“It’s not _that_ surprising,” Eiji groused fiddling with his classic motorcycle jacket, turning to look at them grumpily. “I’m already a toddler at this time-”

“But, you’re all grown up! That means that you’re…” Ryuuga stammered. “You’re from the future! But how?!” 

“We were investigating a case with an illegal time travel criminal,” Eiji explained, then paused. “I guess I should backtrack a little,” he said, when he saw their confused and curious faces. “Kentaro and I, along with my fiancée and her siblings, are part of a task force created to deal with various threats that the normal police can’t handle. Which is to say…”

“The kinds of threats only Kamen Riders can handle,” Kentaro finished. “The Special Investigations Unit, which was originally created to support the original Kamen Rider Drive, Eiji’s father, but was restarted in our time as an organization of Kamen Riders, and elite police officers and scientists who support them.”

“That sounds so cool!” Ryuuga exclaimed. “Doesn’t it?”

“But that means there are still threats out there that we didn’t stop,” Sento pointed out. Ryuuga’s face fell as he said this too. “Wait… Evolt didn’t come back, did he?”

“He did,” Eiji said, as Sento and Ryuuga’s faces paled in alarm. “But my fiancée and her twin brother beat the tar out of him,” he added quickly. “There’s a reason I’m scared of her. Watching her fight is a thing of beauty. Being on the receiving end of it? Not so much,” he finished sardonically.

“You’re marrying that?” Ryuuga asked dubiously, raising a brow at him.

“If she doesn’t kill me,” Eiji snorted, but his eyes were nothing but fond. “Anyways. We’ll need to regroup with the others if we’re gonna stop this criminal from messing with the timeline. Kentaro,” he turned to the younger man. “Where do you think they’d head?” 

Kentaro put his finger to his lip in a very Philip-like manner. “Well, I don’t know about the others, but if it were me..” he trailed off. “I’d want to go somewhere familiar. Somewhere safe. Somewhere… I’d feel at home.” He smiled softly. “Now that I think of it… maybe I do know a place that’s like that for all of us. After all… it’s home.”

Eiji blinked at him. “Wait, you don’t mean… the Agency?” he asked. “You think they’re gonna go there?”

“Lemme check..” Kentaro pulled up his overly long sleeves to reveal a fingerless glove on his left hand. He pressed his right hand to the top of it. He flipped his hand over and a light emitted from his palm, forming a screen that Kentaro swipes through before settling on a map. “See, Yumi and Akane heading for Fuuto,” Kentaro said, pointing to two dots blinking and moving rapidly toward another pair. “And Yuki and Chiho are already there…” 

“Alright.” Eiji nodded resolutely. “Let’s go meet up with them.” Then he winced as he stood. “Even if it kills me, I guess.”

“We can take you there,” Sento said, even as he practically salivated over Kentaro’s high-tech glove, fawning over the glowing screen hovering above Kentaro’s hand. A tuft of his hair stood just it did whenever his interest was piqued. “And I want to examine this thing…”

Kentaro laughed as he closed his fist, deactivating it. “Well, you did invent it. In fact you made most of the gear we use,” Sento’s eyes widened at the revelation.

“Kentaro,” Eiji said warningly. “You’re going to go on a research spiral again. I don’t want Chiho to kill me too.” 

The scientist sighed and nodded. “Yes Chief.” He gestured to the other two. “Let’s go, then.”

* * *

Shoutaro laid the young girl on the couch sideways. He lifted her head up slightly and slipped a pillow beneath it, then he took a patchwork blanket and covered her as she rested. He crouched next to her and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever and finding that she felt slightly warm to the touch but not warm enough to be alarming. “Looks like she’s gonna be fine after a bit of a rest,” he muttered to himself. 

Meanwhile, Gou and Eiji helped the semi-conscious young man to the armchair, holding him up and setting him down by the pits. After they got him down, Gou rushed into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water which he passed to the boy, who Eiji was examining for visible injuries. “Are you alright, dude?” the former asked, watching him closely as he gulped down the water thirstily.

The boy finished the glass and set it on the coffee table, before belatedly realizing he hadn’t replied and jerkily nodded. “Yeah. My little sister… Chiho…”

“She seems alright,” Shoutaro said, standing to join the two other Riders. “She’s just resting for now.” 

He heaved a sigh of relief, taking off his letterman jacket marked with the crest of the University of Tokyo. “Thanks, Shou-ji,” he said, sinking into the seat and putting his face into his hands. Then his head snapped up at Shoutaro, whose jaw had dropped at the last two words, and blushed. “Oh, I should not have said that,” he groaned. “Nee-chan’s gonna kill me…”

“‘Shou-ji’?” Shoutaro asked in outrage. “I’m not that old! I’m not even old enough to be your dad!”

“But you will be, when I’m born in a year,” he said, causing Shoutaro’s jaw to drop further. “In fact, you’re my twin sister’s godfather. Philip is mine. I’ve known you both my entire life.”

Eiji tilted his head in confusion. “Wait. You’re going to be born in a year?” he asked. “So how…?”

“Time travel,” he said. “It’s a thing in our time, but… well, it’s caused more trouble than it’s worth, to be honest. It’s why we’re even here to begin with.” He frowned deeply and tapped at his glove which let out a loud screech that had everyone wincing and covering their ears. “Oops. Sorry about that,” he apologized. “Looks like my coms got fried. I hope everyone else is okay…”

There was a moan, and a shuffle of fabric and the girl slowly sat up and glared at her brother. “What the hell, Fuyuki-nii? Were you trying to fry our ears off?” She asked groggily, then stared all around the room. “What are we doing at Ken’s place? Where’s the suspect?”

Fuyuki’s brow twitched. “We got caught in his attack,” he explained. “We’re at the Agency, in the year 2019.”

“What? We went back thirty years?” she asked, paling. “Have you been able to contact anyone else? The others, or Papa?”

Fuyuki shook his head. “No,” he said. “Coms are fried. But I think they’re gonna head here anyway,” he said. Chiho raised a brow at him. “This is as close to home for most of us in this time, Chi-Chi,” he pointed out. “Kentaro most of all. Yumi-nee, too.”

“Wait, what?” Gou questioned. “Why would your friends this place is home to them?”

Fuyuki shook his head. “It’s not really for me to say,” he admitted as he looked away. He turned once more to his little sister. “Do you think they’re okay?”

“I’m sure Ken-kun is,” Chiho stated resolutely. “If something happened to him, I would know. For sure. And Akane-nee-chan is sure to be fine too.” She then paused. “As for Yumi-nee-chan and Chief… Well, Yumi-nee-chan is sure to be okay… just as long as she and Chief aren’t together.” She shook her head. “Why are those two getting married again?" 

“Hell if I know,” Fuyuki shrugged. “Anyways, we should probably make some kind of contingency plan… The suspect can be trying to change history right this second.” His sister nodded solemnly. “But… what is he after…”

“He’s after something that’s only in this time, that’s for sure,” piped up a voice from the door. The group all looked up to see a very confused Sento and Ryuuga walk in with a sharply-dressed man in a suit and tie and a younger boy who rushed to Chiho’s side in an instant.

“Ken-kun! You’re okay!” Chiho gasped as she hugged him tight, burying her face into his shoulder but having to lean up to do so. “Gods, I was so worried!” she sighed in relief as the boy patted her head in reassurance.    

“Sorry for worrying you, partner,” he told her, burying his nose into her hair for a moment and savoring the moment, before he looked up and caught Shoutaro’s eye, who had been mercifully stayed silent alongside everyone else as he reunited with Chiho. “Hey Dad.”

Shoutaro blinked for a moment, then raised a finger to point at himself, eyes widening as his jaw dropped. “A-Are you talking about me?” he asked, shocked. When Kentaro nodded, Shoutaro stumbled back as he let loose a surprised, characteristic yelp. “WHAT?! But… how can I have kids? I married a man! A man!” he stammered through his shock. He snatched his wedding photo off the desk and showed it. “See? See?”

“No one’s questioning your sexuality, Dad,” Kentaro said, rolling his eyes. “There is more than one way for two men to have children. In my case, I am adopted. There’s also the option of using one of the partner’s genetic material and a female donor to produce a biological child. Alternatively-”

“Alright, I get it, I get it! Geez, you really are Philip’s son,” Shoutaro sighed, sounding about done with everything. He looked at the boy once more, longer this time, then looked away in embarrassment. “And I guess you’re mine too, I guess,” he admitted.

“Huh,” the man in the suit said. “When Fuyumi said you were half-boiled she wasn’t kidding. You really are soft-hearted.”

“What was that, punk?!” Shoutaro yelped. “Who the hell are you, anyway?!”

“Ah, guys,” Ryuuga said, getting between Shoutaro and the man. “Shoutaro, this is their team’s leader,” he introduced, then looked at Gou with a sly grin. “His name is Tomari Eiji.”

Mach’s widened as he gaped. “Tomari Eiji? My Tomari Eiji? My nephew?” he exclaimed incredulously. “But how? I just saw him this morning. He was a baby!”

"And my sister is a fetus, so what?" Gou's jaw dropped as Eiji casually stated the fact he just learned that same morning.

“We weren’t kidding when we said time travel was involved,” Fuyuki said, looking apprehensively at Sento and Ryuuga. “Chief, have you found Yumi-nee and Akane?" 

Eiji shook his head. “No, but at this point I think Yumi finding me might not be a bright idea. She’s gonna kill me.” He sighed and looked up at Fuyuki, whose mouth was set in a deep line. “Hey. We’ll find her, and Akane too,” he replied, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder. “Besides, this is your sisters we’re talking about. They’re not the type to be so easily beaten.” Fuyuki conceded the point wryly, before his eyes flicked back onto Sento and Ryuuga 

The physicist raised a brow at Fuyuki. “Something wrong?”

“Uh…” He started, but whatever he wanted to say was drowned out by the sounds of screaming outside the Agency.

“He’s already found it?” Eiji tore away from his uncle, tearing open the door and rushing out leaving it ajar. “Hey!” his voice echoed from the street, “Stop that!”

“Ah, Chief!” Kentaro yelled as he followed the older Rider outside, his partner hot on his heels.

Fuyuki huffed then made to follow his sister, only for his path to be blocked by Eiji, the Rider looking determined. “Allow us to help you, Fuyuki-kun,” he said gently, hands keeping the younger man in place.

“You guys don’t have to be involved,” Fuyuki protested, before he could stop himself, then paused as he contemplated for a moment. “But you guys aren’t gonna stay uninvolved are you?”

“Nope,” Gou said in a falsely cheerful tone.

Fuyuki nodded jerkily. “Then let’s go.”


	28. The F Arc/Daughters, Sons, and Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reunites, and some introductions are (properly) made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another twofer this week, because I'm off to the land of Kamen Rider itself! Yup, I'm goin' to Japan, bitches!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

The neighborhood the Narumi Detective Agency was tucked away in was usually bustling with people, but quiet and fairly mundane. Not many criminals were stupid enough to do crime around the vicinity, partially due to the Agency itself being there, but mostly because someone like Hidari Shoutaro lived in the area. Someone who had no mercy for those who made his beloved city -and especially _his_ part of his city- cry in pain.

However, now it was a warzone of laser fire and screaming as people dragged those who’d been injured to safety. The street was scorched as flames burst out from buildings when they crumbled. And unfortunately for them all, the mooks of the day were horrifyingly familiar.

“Those are Guardians,” Sento piped up in shock, stumbling back. “But how…? And Masquerades, too?”

“It’s a long story,” Chiho not-explained as she pushed herself through the crowd of five Riders. “Ah, damn it, he’s started fighting them on his own again!”

Tomari Eiji was engaged in a firefight with the various goons terrorizing the citizens, using a suped-up handgun that looked like those standard issue for the police, only instead of bullets it was firing lasers. Aside from the Gaia Memory-powered Masquerades and the robotic Guardians, there were also the mummy-like Yummies as well.

“Help everyone get out of here!” Eiji called to the others, restraining a Yummy and pulling it off a couple who’d scrambled to safety. 

“Like hell we’ll just do that!” Fuyuki snapped in return as he threw himself at a gang of Guardians, gritting his teeth as they attempted to push him off. The boy dug in his feet, and with a roar rammed the robots into a wall, making them tumble like a stack of dominoes.

“Let’s go, partner.” Kentaro nodded to his partner, and Chiho took the lead against a group of Masquerades, the two working in tandem to take them down. “Dad, get the civilians to safety!” the boy called out to his father he blocked a thrust from hitting Chiho, who followed up with a kick to incapacitate the Masquerade.

Shoutaro blinked out of his shock at seeing the young people throw themselves at the mooks without hesitating. “You heard the kid,” he told the others, “let’s go!”

At the senior’s command, the other Riders snapped out of their own reveries as they split, helping various people out of the ensuing fight, ducking from the Guardians’ and Eiji’s shots while they did. Shoutaro ran for a two teenaged girls caught unawares as a Masquerade crept up on them, which was shot down by friendly fire, and he helped them go up a side street, pulling their head down as they screamed in fear. 

Eiji and Gou teamed up to help a salaryman who’d been backed into a corner, eyes comically wide as he shrieked at the Guardian raising his firearm at him. Eiji roundhouse-kicked the weapon away, sending it flying as Gou put the man’s arm around his shoulder and got him up and out of there as Eiji tossed the robot straight into Fuyuki, who punched it away a meter down the road in response.

“What the…?” Eiji asked in shock at the sight, before shaking himself off and scanning the area for more people to help.

Ryuuga gave an unconscious man a piggyback ride as Chiho, wielding a silver bo staff she pulled out of nowhere, gave him cover by blocking a Yummy who’d raised an axe in retaliation. She caught the blade and dug in her feet to keep it from coming down, while Ryuuga quickly ran out to a side street where people were gathered. He carefully crouched down and a young woman pushed through the crowd, running to him with tears in her eyes.

“Oh thank you so much,” she gratefully said as she helped Ryuuga brace the man against the wall of a building. Ryuuga merely nodded as the man started to rouse, blinking as his eyes focused on the relieved woman, and the Rider got up and ran back out once more. 

Only to stop in his tracks at the terrifying sight of Sento glaring down a group of Guardians, his arms held out to shield a group of crying preschool age children and a young woman trying but failing to keep the children calm. The Rider flinched as the Guardians took aim, raising their weapons at the untransformed Sento. “Sento!” Ryuuga cried in horror, running towards his boyfriend, but it was too late.

The Guardians fired their weapons. Time seemed to slow as Sento froze at the sight of the beams coming towards him, but he stayed resolutely in front of the children and their teacher…

But then, there was the roar of a motorcycle engine and the screech of tires, and before anyone could even turn to look, the new entrant had blocked the laserfire from hitting Sento by landing right in front with the back end of their motorcycle- which looked like a giant version of a Full Bottle. The helmeted rider then turned, and they lifted the front end of the Machine Builder up and rammed it into the Guardians, throwing them off Sento. Without missing a beat, they drew out a gun just like Eiji’s and fired at the stragglers, returning the laserfire in kind and destroying the robots effortlessly.

“Stay away from my Papa you sick fucks,” growled Sento’s savior in a feminine voice, as she took off her helmet to reveal a young woman who looked at Sento in worry. “You okay, Papa?”

“Papa?” Sento asked, pointing at himself.

“Fuyumi!” Eiji called. “You’re here!”

Fuyumi’s eye twitched and she swung off her motorcycle as she glared at the man. “Of course I am, I followed you here you absolute idiot!” she yelled. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Tomari!” Eiji flinched, while Kentaro let out a low whistle.

She turned back to Sento, who was directing the children and their teacher to leave, and relaxed as she caught his eye again. “I’m sorry I’m late, Papa… Tou-chan.”

Sento froze as her gaze shifted to Ryuuga, who’d come up beside him and stopped before he could ask what was going on. “Wait, what?” Ryuuga choked on his breath.

Fuyumi raised a brow. “They didn’t tell you?” she asked in surprise.

“It was too awkward, Nee-chan!” Fuyuki called from the street, things having calmed for a moment as the Yummies, Guardians and Masquerades regrouped. “Shou-ji reacted badly when we told him about us,” he pointed out. “And it was worse when Kentaro told him.”

“Wait… that’s right, you’re siblings, right? And her too,” Ryuuga said, as Chiho ran up to them to them. “I don’t understand. How can we have three kids?”

“Six, actually, but the other two are back home,” replied Fuyumi as Ryuuga and Sento’s jaw dropped and they stammered incoherently. She pointed behind her and grinned. “The fourth one is coming up right now.”

True to her words, Chase’s motorcycle drove up with the Rider and a young woman sitting behind him. She hopped off before Chase could even park properly, and ripped her helmet off as she marched up to Fuyumi. “Nee-chan! You left me behind!” she accused grumpily.

“Sorry, Akane. Father-in-law’s driving was a bit slow for me,” she said with a cheeky grin, pressing a button on the Machine Builder’s console. It folded back up into its phone mode and she tucked it away into her coat. 

Sento and Ryuuga sputtered. “‘Father-in-law’?!” they demanded simultaneously and irately. Fuyumi laughed and threw her arms around their shoulders, which prompted the other three to join the group hug, their fathers still confused and embarrassed. 

“How can my driving be slow?” demanded a man who’d pulled up in a shiny red car. “I was driving way above the speed limit!” And as proof of his statement, Ankh and Philip were climbing out slowly of the backseat, faces pale and staggering slightly as if dizzy. Eiji and Shoutaro immediately rushed to help their respective partners regain their bearings.

“Shin-nii-san!” Gou exclaimed, running up to him and Chase and pointing at Eiji. “That guy! He’s our Eiji! Your Eiji!”

The cop’s eyes widened as he turned in the direction of Eiji. His breath caught when he saw the familiar face- a face he had once seen only on a Roidmude who’d tried to deceive him. He walked up to his son and held his face in his hands, tears in his eyes. “It really is you, this time,” he choked, voice thick with emotion.

“Yeah, it is,” Eiji nodded, smiling at his father. “Not a Roidmude this time.” Shinnosuke laughed brokenly before grasping his son in a tight, tearful hug. Chase and Gou watched silently from a respectful distance, giving each other a smile. 

Meanwhile, Kentaro happily skipped up to his father and grinned at Philip, who was just getting his bearings back and found a full-grown man hanging off him all of a sudden. “Papa!” he cried, glomping both of them.

Philip gave Shoutaro a bewildered look, who steadied them and laughed at Kentaro’s enthusiastic affection. “Hey, he called me Dad, too. He’s your son alright,” he said fondly, absently ruffling Kentaro’s hair.

“If anything, it’s you who will do something this half-boiled,” Philip automatically retorted, his befuddlement faded into faint amusement and warmth. Kentaro giggled into his shirt while Shoutaro made a half-hearted noise of protest, still clinging tightly to his husband and child.

And finally, Akane extricated herself from her dumbfounded parents and walked over to Eiji supporting Ankh, whose eyes widened as she approached. “Eiji,” he said, pointing at her with his chin. “She claims to be your sister.”

“What?” the vagabond asked, turning in her direction. “I thought she was Sento-kun and Ryuuga-kun’s daughter?”

“By adoption,” Akane explained, smiling wryly. “My bio-mom wasn’t able to take care of me, but she refused to give me up to our father… because. Well. You helped her get me to a family that could take care of me.”

Eiji’s jaw dropped. “Our father…? What?” he trailed off, sounding apprehensive for a moment, before smiling brightly at Akane. “Well. Uh, I hope we get along well in the future, Akane-chan,” he said, patting her head affectionately.

“How sweet,” a gravelly, taunting voice called from across the street. “I almost regret interrupting such heartwarming family reunions…”

Eiji tore himself out of his father’s grasp, pointing his laser pistol at the man who’d suddenly appeared - appearing to be in his fifties, wearing a ragged shirt and threadbare jeans, hair greasy and beard ungroomed. Fuyumi followed suit, pulling her own weapon out of a holster on her belt. “Moriyama-san, you’re under arrest for illegal time travel. Please surrender your device and come peacefully,” announced Fuyumi with a clear, demanding voice.

“My time device?” The unkempt, bearded man laughed harshly, reaching into his pocket as he grinned wildly and wickedly. He threw what he had retrieved- a small remote-like device with two buttons and a small, backlit touchscreen- to the ground, where it skidded to a stop by Fuyumi’s foot.

The young woman, not taking her eyes or gun off the man, carefully picked up the device with her gloved hand before she took a glance at it. “It’s a second generation,” she stated calmly. “Modified, to allow time travel this far back. It would’ve fried him if he used it more than twice.”

Kentaro walked up to Fuyumi and took the device away from her, packing it in an evidence bag and tucking it away in a belt bag he had hanging around his waist, obscured by his vest. “Why did he modify it to go back this far back though?” he questioned, frowning at the criminal. “What is he after? And why did he modify it the way he did, only allowing him to time-travel twice?”

“I’m glad you asked, SIU officer-san,” Moriyama replied with a snarl. “You see… I already have what I needed.”

In a flash, he retrieved a black, oversized thumb drive decorated with little white raised lines resembling bones, a small button by the copper plug, and at the center, a stylized Z. “Zone!” the Memory cried as Moriyama activated it and pulled down his shirt to reveal a connector right over his heart.

“Wait, don’t do it!” Eiji and Fuyumi cried together, but it was too late. Moriyama pressed the Gaia Memory to his connector, and it sunk down into his skin and began his transformation. Moriyama laughed maniacally as his body transformed into a pyramid-like shape with four legs and a large eye peeking out of the apex.

Moriyama’s laughter grew as he raised himself into the air in his new form, and started firing out onto the street indiscriminately. Fuyuki and Chiho pulled their fathers behind a wall; Gou, Shinnosuke and Chase ducked behind the Tridoron; Akane dove at her brother and his boyfriend, throwing herself on top of them, and Kentaro tackled Shoutaro and Philip to the ground as stray beams nearly shot them both. Eiji and Fuyumi returned fire with their pistols, but Moriyama laughed as he simply flew out of their firing range.

Fuyumi growled as she holstered her gun, “Eiji, we have to-”

“Yeah,” her fiancé cut off before she could finish, “I know. No choice though,” he looked back at his father. “Kentaro, Chiho, take point,” he said authoritatively, holstering his weapon.

“Got it, Chief,” Kentaro replied with a smirk. “Shall we, Chiho?”

Chiho let out a short laugh, then stepped up next to her partner, standing beside him and her sister. “Let’s go, partner.” She looked over her shoulder and yelled, “Hey, Nii-chan, Aka-nee, you guys planning on joining us soon?”

Fuyuki rolled his eyes as he rounded the corner and stopped at her side, with Akane coming up to form the last of the line. “Like I would miss this,” Fuyuki replied with a shark-like grin.

“Time to beat some Dopant ass!” Akane exclaimed, punching her right fist into her left hand.

“Alright everyone,” Eiji called, “Let's go!”

It was then they truly surprised the people who would become their families- by pulling out Drivers and their respective items. Some very familiar Drivers and items at that.

“Wait, those are-!” Gou cried, being the one to see all the different Drivers before. 

“HENSHIN!”


	29. The F Arc/Burn Bright! Riders of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kids prove to be way too much like their parents.
> 
> Or: yes, it's exactly what you expect

“HENSHIN!”

The next few moments were a cacophony of jingles, gratuitous English phrases and mechanical noises as the six transformed into their armored forms-except for Kentaro, who fainted dead away, passing out Shoutaro-like with a hand on his fedora as he fell to the floor. A moment later, five Kamen Riders stood in file in front of their predecessors: Kamen Rider OOO, in the base Hawk-Tiger-Grasshopper combo; Kamen Rider Cross-Z with his blue and gold armor; Kamen Rider Double in HeatMetal form; Kamen Rider Build in the base RabbitTank form, and a Kamen Rider Drive that had blue where his father would have red and a yellow-green tire instead of a red one. 

“Type Next…” Shinnosuke whispered, staring at his son’s Rider form. “So he really was a Kamen Rider…”

“This is pretty trippy,” Ryuuga remarked dryly, “seeing your armor and not being the one inside it…”

“Really? That’s what you’re focusing on?” Sento asked with a strangled voice. “Not the fact that it’s our kids apparently under them?”

“That too,” Shoutaro agreed, voice hoarse as he held Kentaro’s empty body, looking discomfited and utterly done.

“Let’s go for a spin!” Eiji taunted, doing Drive’s signature hand quirk, looking as though he were pulling his glove taut over his hand.

This was their cue, and the five Riders charged toward Moriyama, whose eye glowed as he summoned more mooks for them to fight through- the transformed Masquerades, the robotic Guardians, and the zombie-like Yummies. Moriyama laughed and flew whimsically overhead as the Riders got slammed with the creatures.

As a gang of Masquerades surrounded Double, Chiho retrieved the Metal Staff attached to her back, spinning it lazily as it extended out to full length. She flicked one end over to Kentaro’s hand with her foot, and Kentaro caught the other end as they slid into a defensive pose. “So,” Kamen Rider Double called, in a half-feminine, half-masculine voice speaking in unison. “Count up your crimes!” they exclaimed, doing Double’s signature pose.

The Masquerades charged at them at the taunt, their cheap suits flipping open as they flailed and floundered. Double brandished their staff, easily smacking around the weak Dopants who couldn’t even manage to get close them. A particularly poor one caught the end of the staff with his stomach, causing him to double over, before Chiho threw him into his fellows, causing them to tumble over like a line of dominoes.

Double let out a little laugh of victory, before having to duck away as a group of Guardians taking cover from a roof fired at them. Chiho briefly deflected the shots with her staff before Kentaro’s eye blinked and he yelled. “Chiho, switch out to Trigger!”

“Got it,” Chiho agreed, and she folded up the Double Driver and withdrew the Metal Memory, the Metal Shaft disappearing in a flash of light. **_Trigger!_** She inserted the Memory into her left-hand slot and the Driver played its standby mode as it called out the form. ** _Heat! Trigger!_** Chiho split the Driver apart once more, and Heat’s heavy electric tune was finished by Trigger’s three-chord melody.

Double’s mirror silver left side turned a polished, metallic blue, the matching Trigger Magnum appearing in Chiho’s hand. She followed it up by returning the Guardians’ fire in kind, quite literally with Heat lending its pyrokinetic abilities to the Trigger Magnum’s bullets. It wasn’t quite effective with the Guardians standing about two floors above them.

“I’m switching out to Luna,” Kentaro informed, before reaching for the belt and folding up the Double Driver once more. He took out the red Heat Memory he favored and activated the yellow Memory. **_Luna!_** He inserted it into the Driver then split it apart once more, his red side turning yellow. **_Luna! Trigger!_** This time, Trigger’s guitar twang was accompanied by a high, ethereal note.

Chiho held up the Trigger Magnum as Kentaro took out the Trigger Memory out of the Driver, sliding it into the firearm and pushing its bent front up straight. The Trigger Magnum primed as they held it up two-handed, and together they called out, “Trigger Full Burst!” They pulled the trigger together, and the Guardians could do nothing as the glowing bullets homed in on them even when they attempted to flee.

Meanwhile, Akane was hard at work dispatching Yummies as Kamen Rider OOO. With the Tora Claws extended, she slashed at the creatures, their Cell Medals flying through the air. “Ora ora!” she exclaimed cheerfully, “Can’t catch me!” She jumped up high with her Batta Legs. The Yummies looking up in confusion, only to try and scramble away before Akane brought her claws down in a controlled fall, her attack’s force strengthened with the momentum.

“Time to switch things out,” Akane called, tilting the OOO Driver up into its horizontal, inactive mode. She pulled out the red, yellow and green Medals, put them away and retrieved three gray ones. She put in two at once, one at the two end slots, then slid in the last in the middle. Akane pushed back the Driver into its active mode, the standy music playing as she slid the scanner over them.

**_Sai! Gorilla! Zou! Sa-Gou-Zou… Sa-Gou-Zou!_** The Driver sang as three holographic versions of the three gray coins, with the faces of a rhino, gorilla and elephant respectively, combined to make one that replaced the traffic light tri-color emblem on OOO’s chest, OOO’s suit changing the same way.

Chiho roared, banging her gauntlets on her chest and creating a shockwave that blew the Yummies into the sky. When a group of Masquerades came to back the Yummies, Chiho threw herself on top of them, using her gauntlets to punch and the horn on her helmet to head-butt the mooks away. 

Finally, she turned to the Yummies she’d thrown high into the sky and switched out forms once more. **_Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta-Ja-Dor!_** Wings sprouted out from her back, and she raced after the flailing Yummies as she slid the scanner over her Driver once more. **_Scanning Charge!_**

Talons grew out from Chiho’s knees and feet, sharp claws aimed at the Yummies as Chiho flew across them. “Haaaaaaa… Seiya!!!!” Chiho cried, her sharpened claws slashing across the Yummies, which exploded into their base Cell Medals.

Back on the ground, Drive wielded his sword, the Blade Gunner, to great effect as a collection of Masquerades, Yummies and Guardians ganged up on him. Switching back and forth between using its edge to slash through his opponents, the hilt as a knuckle to knock out opponents with, and the built-in firearm to shoot them down.

“Speed!” he called. The red racecar-themed Shift Car beeped as it raced toward Eiji from somewhere on a track it generated on its own. Eiji caught it in and switched out the Shift Car on his Brace, pushing it as though it were the clutch of a car. **_Drive, Type Speed!_** Eiji’s Driver declared in Krim Steinbelt’s voice. Eiji’s suit changed into a red-and-black one, before a tire- hidden behind Tridoron’s front tire- flew into and formed a sash on his chest.

“One, two, and three!” Eiji called, pushing Shift Speed thrice. “And go!” Eiji disappeared into a blur, only marked by his bright colors and the burnt tire tracks he left behind as he struck down the opponents that surrounded him. One by one they fell until he skidded to a stop, stumbling a little before he caught himself.

Another group of the mooks then came up to him, causing him to sigh in frustration, “Just take a hint already! Let’s go, Formula!” The blue stock-car themed zipped to his user, in the same way Shift Speed did, and Eiji quickly equipped it. **_Drive, Type Formula!_** The Driver announced once more as the blue armor formed around Eiji.

As two Masquarade Dopants jumped on him, Eiji used the tire-shaped gauntlets on his arms to deflect their grips, before whipping out the cannon-like Trailer Hou. “One more time! One-” he counted, as he inserted Shift Formula into the back end. “Two, three!” he finished, inserting Shift Speed and the green garbage truck-themed Shift Technic. “Locked on! Trailer Impact, go!” Eiji called as a blue wave of energy erupting from it and disintegrating the mooks in a snap.

And finally, there was the sibling duo of Build and Cross-Z, finding themselves back to back as Guardians surrounded them on all sides. “Shall we, Nee-chan?” the younger twin asked, holding his hand out for a fist bump. 

“Let’s go, little brother,” Fuyumi replied, bumping the offered fist, before she split off from him, the Drill Crusher materializing from her belt. Her brother let out a short laugh, before following suit with his own Beat Closer. In tandem, the pair of twins raised their swords and slashed down with a cry, the robotic Guardians falling into a heap of circuitry and flying sparks.

“Let’s start the experiment!” Fuyumi declared, ending her transformation with a cheeky salute referencing the right-hand rule. She pulled out the two Full Bottles currently on her belt, before replacing them with a matte brown Full Bottle and a shimmery light blue Full Bottle. **_Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match! Are you ready?!_** “Build up!” Fuyumi replied, the two Half-Body halves closing around her body, replacing the RabbitTank form with her second Best Match. **_The shining destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeah!_**

“Ha!” she cried as she punched a Guardian, gemstones flying from her suped up BLD Prism Glove, on her left hand. When another Guardian tried sneaking up on her with his gun raised, she snapped her neck around and shielded herself with her glove just as he almost shot her. “Too slow!” she taunted, gathering energy in her left glove and releasing it in a powerful, diamond-enhanced punch.

“And for my next trick…” Fuyumi pulled out the Gorilla and Diamond Full Bottles, and in one swift motion placed in two Full Bottles: a light-green and a cyan one. **_Kaizoku! Ressha! Best Match!_** “Build up!” Fuyumi exclaimed, jumping into the air as she pulled the crossbow-like Kaizoku Hasshar’s trigger. **_Shuppatsu!_** Two balls of energy struck the Guardians, blowing them up into pieces.

Meanwhile, her brother had abandoned his sword entirely and just brawled with the Guardians he encountered, downing them one by one in a flurry of fiery punches and kicks. “Ora ora ora ora ora!” he roared, very Ryuuga-like. “I don’t feel like losing today!”

He recalled his Beat Closer, inserting the matte-gold Lock Full Bottle. pumping the lever on its handle once, twice, thrice. **_Hippare! Mega Slash!_** The sword cried as a dragon roared in the background, accompanied by an electronic riff. “Take this!” And with a slash, Fuyuki took out his own group of Guardians with a giant energy version of a key.

As various explosions signaling the defeats of the mooks rocked the battlefield, the five Riders regrouped and Moriyama growled in his Dopant form. “You meddling children-!” he growled, his eye flashing as he disappeared and reappeared all around the Riders, who formed a circle shoulder-to-shoulder, giving each other a look.

“Kentaro-” began Eiji.

“On my signal,” Double’s right side said, the corresponding eye flashing red. Double stared at Zone Dopant, waiting for whatever opening he was trying to find.

The moment came when Moriyama blinked into existence right between them, its one eye flashing as his laser primed. “Now, everyone!”

In a flash of bright light, they all transformed into their strongest forms: HeatMetalXtreme, Drive Type Tridoron, Build Genius, Cross-Z Magma and OOO Super TaToBa. And faster than anyone could blink, faster than Moriyama could teleport himself away, they all landed a five-way punch that sent him flying into the air.

Fuyuki and Akane followed him up, the older sibling appearing atop a dragon of molten rock and the younger appearing in a flash step. “Rider Punch!” they said in chorus, pulling opposite arms back and simultaneously hitting the Zone Dopant with energy-infused punches, thrusting him back onto ground level…

…Where Fuyumi and Eiji were waiting to meet him just before he hit the ground. “Rider Kick!” the two lovers called in tandem, mirroring each other as their attacks connected. Fuyumi’s kick created a rainbow of energy, while Eiji’s manifested as the Tridoron running over its opponent…

…Straight onto the path of HeatMetalXtreme, whose shield weapon, the Prism Bicker, was glowing with various colors of light beaming in different directions. “Bicker Finallusion!” they called as the rays homed in and focused on Moriyama, striking a powerful blow with the combined powers of four Memories.

Moriyama cried out, reverting back to his human form as the Zone Memory broke into pieces at his feet. “No!” he screamed, as he fell onto his knees, scrambling for the broken Memory, only to find a pair of cuffs being slapped over his wrists. “What…

“You’re under arrest, Moriyama-san,” Fuyumi, back in civilian form, stated coolly as she pulled him up and handing him over to her partner. “It’s over.”

* * *

 

With the criminal dealt with, the Riders of the future started preparing for their departure back to their home. All that was left was for them to say their goodbyes.

Shoutaro glanced over to Sento and Ryuuga, who were still shell-shocked as their daughters and son surrounded them in a hug, laughing merrily. Of all the people in the world he knew, he wouldn’t have thought of Sento and Ryuuga being the ones to have so many kids. Let alone one who was already about to marry and have her own family, too.

He had to wonder what was going on in their heads right now. Just a few months ago, they had both thought they were going to die as sacrifices for their world’s love and peace, and ended up stranded in a strange, new world where all they had was each other. And now, they’re confronted with a future- their future- and proof that they never even imagined being possible. Tangible, living proof that they were going to make it together, and that they were going to gain the family they’ve both craved.

Then there was Eiji, who was in a quiet conversation with his younger half-sister. Shoutaro had no idea how his successor ended up with a sibling three decades (or more!) his junior, at least it seemed they were getting along well. Eiji seemed slightly bothered by what Akane had disclosed earlier- and to be honest, Shoutaro was too- but now it seemed they settled things, or agreed to eventually.

Surprisingly, Ankh stayed quiet during the entire exchange, keeping close to Eiji but not saying a word until Akane addressed him directly and affectionately. The former Greeed, even more shockingly, responded to her with a gentle smirk and a warm pat on the head.

On the other hand was Tomari- Gou’s brother-in-law- who was openly crying as he embraced his son once again. Being the only one of them to actually have a child- the very same he was holding in his arms, just all grown up- he was the most emotional of them all, of course. It was a little amusing to see someone who had a bit of a reputation for being composed just becoming a complete wreck, but he understood why. To see your son grow into such a fine young man who followed your footsteps…

(He wasn’t much better, truthfully, being the half-boiled man he was.)

Suddenly, Tomari was pulled off Eiji by Gou, who then proceeded to also hug him tightly, yelling an excuse about how since his sister wasn’t there, he would hug the life out of his nephew in her place. Eiji laughed awkwardly, but let his uncle hug him.

Lastly, his eyes drifted over to his own son, his heart hammering in his chest. Kentaro was very carefully dismantling Moriyama’s time device, explaining to his Papa that he feared taking it back while it was functioning would affect their own journey.

He felt so damned proud of him, and his heart swelled with affection for his son. _My boy. My kind, smart, brave, and beautiful boy._ What a wonder, wasn’t it?

Shoutaro still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He and Philip will have a son, who by all means seemed a happy, well-adjusted young man. And he turned out to be an excellent Kamen Rider, worthy of the mantle he will inherit from them. If it weren’t going to sound narcissistic, he’d say that Kentaro’s parents had raised him well.

“Dad?” Kentaro’s voice, which sounded uncannily like Philip’s, deep and rumbling almost like a cat’s purr, brought him out of his thoughts. “Everything okay?”

Shoutaro nodded and said, around the lump in his throat, “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Your father is just being half-boiled, as he always is,” Philip chuckled, in jest.

“Shut up, Philip,” Shoutaro replied, staggering over to them and engulfing them both in his arms. “Just… shut up…” He felt Philip’s giggle and a gentle kiss on his cheek, and heard Kentaro’s groan of mock disgust, and he couldn’t help the joyous laugh that broke from his throat.

* * *

“It’s time, you guys,” Eiji called. He was struggling to hold up a restrained and gagged Moriyama, who was thrashing about wildly trying to free himself. 

“Oh, for the love of Gaim,” Fuyumi swore under her breath, walked over to Moriyama, and knocked him out with one spectacular left hook. “That was for making us run out on our rehearsal dinner,” she hissed, as she pulled up the now-unconscious man and settled him on Eiji’s back.

“You didn’t have to knock him out!” he cried in protest, wincing at the sudden weight on his back.

“Just be glad I didn’t knock you out too!” Fuyumi retorted. “If it wasn’t for the fact we’re getting married in two days…!”

“Guys, please, stop squabbling, you’re about to break Dad and Papa,” Fuyuki pleaded, pointing at them.

Sento’s brain finally caught up with the conversation and he started sputtering. “Wait, you’re her- you two are- what?”

“Please Papa, I do not need a shovel talk from you, I got that as soon as I started dating him,” Fuyumi complained. “Especially since I’m older than both you and Dad are right now!” 

_My daughter is older than me?!_ Sento thought in shock.

“You’re older than us?!” Ryuuga exclaimed. “But-When were you guys exactly born, again?”

“Confidential,” Akane replied, with a shit-eating grin. “You’ll find out soon enough, though~”

“Besides,” Fuyuki whispered conspiratorially, “Eiji’s not the only one you have to worry about…” He gestured to Chiho, who’d run over to Kentaro at his beckoning, greeting him with a kiss that left both sets of parents sputtering.

“Wait, you’re dating Sento and Ryuuga’s daughter?” the two-in-one detectives exclaimed, the same time he and Ryuuga both stammered, “You’re dating Philip and Shoutaro’s son?”

“Ah, Nee-chan, maybe we should get going!” yelled Chiho suddenly, a transparent excuse to get away now that he and Ryuuga were starting to catch on. “We still have to process Moriyama!”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Fuyumi conceded. She reached into her pocket and drew out two Full Bottles: a bright green one and a silver one. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bracelet-like device with two slots, side-by-side, which she inserted the Full Bottles into. **_Turtle! Watch! Best Match! Bottle Brace Blast!_**

She held up her arm, and a silver stream of energy was released from a tiny barrel, almost like a nozzle, on top of the two Full Bottle slots. The stream of energy stopped a few meters away, expanding into a round portal that looked like a corridor of clouds within. And on the other side of the portal was a faint image of a garage… with a bright red car sitting in the middle of it.

The same exact car parked right behind Sento that very moment.

“Well, we’ll see you in a sec, Papa, Dad!” Chiho said, before she fearlessly ran into the portal and vanished in a flash of light before Sento could even blink.

“Ah, Chiho!” Her partner cried, then looked back at his two fathers for a moment. He ran back to give them one last hug, before doubling back to the portal, waving as he too disappeared.

Akane sighed, then went around giving hugs to him, Ryuuga, Eiji and Ankh before stepping back. “I’ll see you guys soon,” she promised with a nod of her head, then stepped into the wormhole and left.

Fuyuki said nothing, simply wrapping them both in a tight hug. As he drew back, he gave them an unreadable smirk, pat their shoulders and departed for his home time with a jaunty salute.

Finally, there was Fuyumi, who was dabbing at her eyes lightly with her fingers, a dazzling diamond ring catching the light. “This is silly. I’m going to see you guys in like a minute, and yet…”

Sento shook his head. “It’s okay,” he reassured. He reached out and patted her head, as un-awkwardly as he could manage. Ryuuga came up on his other side and gently rubbed soothing circles into her back as Fuyumi fought back tears.

Fuyumi laughed, leaning into their touch. “I don’t say this much, but… I’m glad you two are my parents,” she confessed. “Or rather… that you will be my parents.” She sniffled. “I love you guys.”

“W-What are you saying…” Ryuuga retorted, half-laughing, half-sobbing, “tell that to our future selves! And before you get married!”

Fuyumi pulled away, and nodded. “Okay,” she agreed. “I’ll do that, Dad.”

She then looked at Eiji, who also had finished saying his goodbyes to his father and uncle, even with Moriyama still out cold on his back. “Let’s go home,” he told her, adjusting the man on him so he could reach for her hand.

“Yeah…” Fuyumi replied, taking it and twining their fingers together as they started walking to the portal together. “But you’re still sleeping on the couch.”

“Y-Yumi! But-” The rest of Eiji’s whine was cut off by them entering the portal together, which started to shrink behind them before vanishing with a pop.

The group of men stood there, silently staring at the spot the future Riders had vanished into, before a blank baritone broke the quiet with a noncommittal:

“Well, that happened.”


	30. The F Arc/What Awaits You at the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinnosuke goes home to his wife. 
> 
> Eiji and Ankh go out for ice cream. 
> 
> Philip gets horny for Shoutaro...? 
> 
> Oh, and Sento does the thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from a translated lyric in _Hikari_ , the end theme of _Heisei Generations_. It's a really good song that's been stuck in my brain for a while, especially while I wrote this chapter.

“Shinnosuke! You’re home early!”

Shinnosuke greeted his wife with a kiss at the door, toeing off his shoes and putting on his slippers before stepping into the main room. “Yeah. I just wanted to get home as soon as possible… Where’s Eiji?”

“I was just about to wake him up from his nap,” Kiriko explained. “Wanna wake him up together?”

Shinnosuke nodded, and he and Kiriko quietly padded over to Eiji’s room. They pushed the door gently, peeking in at Eiji, who was fast asleep, clutching his car-shaped pillow as he snored lightly.

Shinnosuke tiptoed into his son’s bedroom, carefully avoiding all the scattered toys on the floor, then bent down by his bedside to observe his sleeping face, trying to reconcile it with the face of the man he met earlier that day.

 _He’s growing up so fast,_ he mused. _Next thing I know,_ _I’m going to have to give him away at his wedding…_

“Kiriko…” he whispered to his wife, who had joined him by their son’s bedside. “Remember the case with Roidmude 108? Paradox?”

“E-Eh?” Kiriko replied, but nodded. “Yeah, I do…” She clutched at his suit. “You had me so worried… Why are you bringing it up though?”

“That Roidmude… The human form he took was Eiji’s,” he revealed. “Or rather… his future self…”

“What?” she exclaimed in hushed shock, looking back and forth between him and their son. “H-How do you know it really is Eiji?”

“Because I met the future Eiji for real this time, and… he looked just like Paradox did that time.” he replied, and he felt himself getting choked up once more. Kiriko’s eyes widened in shock, mouth falling open wordlessly. “And he is every bit as amazing awe want him to be.” Shinnosuke shakily reached out for his son’s forehead, carding his hand through his hair.

Kiriko leaned into his shoulder, and he felt her smile (which wasn’t as rare these days, but was still one of his treasures) through his jacket and dress shirt. “Well, he has a pretty amazing dad, after all,” she said with a light laugh, filled to bursting with love. 

“Funny,” Shinnosuke replied, heart full of affection for the woman at his side. “I thought it was because he had an amazing mom…”

Kiriko giggled softly, before their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss. Shinnosuke drew back and kissed her temple before standing back up. “Let’s let him sleep a little longer,” he said, Kiriko agreeing with a wordless nod. They left Eiji’s bedroom and went back out into the hallway.

“By the way,” Shinnosuke said, as he closed the door behind him. “Future-Eiji did say something weird…”

“Hm?”

“He said you had something to tell me,” Shinnosuke recalled, the memory of that last conversation coming back to him.

_“Dad, I have something to tell you,” Eiji told him in a low voice._

_“Sure, what is it?” he asked, keeping his own volume down to match._

_“Mom has something major to tell you tonight,” Eiji said. Shinnosuke furrowed his brows in confusion. “It’s kind of a big deal. Try not to freak out too much, okay?”_

_“Eh?” Shinnosuke was confused at the rather cryptic advice, but before he can ask further, Eiji had moved toward his wife-to-be, reaching for her hand…_

Kiriko blinked owlishly at him for a moment, before she nodded shakily and looked away. “Yeah… I do have something to tell you,” she admitted. Shinnosuke frowned a little at her, feeling slightly nervous as she took a deep breath. “You see, Shinnosuke…”

* * *

Eiji looked up the poster with a deep frown, wondering how on earth that man thought it would be a great idea to have an affair that would produce a child that was young enough to be his grandchild. Shaking his head, he turned away from his father’s face and toward the convenience store doors, where Ankh momentarily exited with two ice pops- one for each of them. 

“You’re still thinking about the brat, aren’t you?” Ankh surmised, even as he messily licked at his ice cream.

“She’s not a brat,” Eiji muttered, looking away as he tore open the packaging. “But yeah, I am.” Licking the melon-flavored ice pop absently, he continued, “It’s just… I can’t believe she even exists at all. Let alone takes over for me as OOO,” he said. “I mean… I’m going to have to be there for her, when the time comes, right?”

“If that is your desire,” Ankh replied simply.

“Of course it is! She’s family!” Eiji retorted. “Even if Sento-kun and Ryuuga-kun are her adoptive parents, I still want to be involved in her life…” He frowned as his thoughts drifted back to his father once more. “Unlike my father…”

Ankh gave him an unreadable look. “Being tied by blood does not make you family,” he said, uncharacteristically quiet. “He may have been your progenitor, but he is no more your father- or hers, for that matter- than the King was to me.” He shrugged. “But you can choose to be different.”

Eiji’s mouth fell open as he considered that. “I guess I didn’t of it that way,” he admitted. It wasn’t that he hated his family, but… His father had used him being held hostage in a foreign country and being severely traumatized by a civil war to advance his political career, and everyone else had stood by and let it happen.

_But I can choose to be better. I can choose to do right by Akane._

Eiji smiled as he bit into his popsicle. “You’re right, Ankh,” he conceded to his boyfriend.

Ankh merely grinned smugly at him, but the way he gripped his hand as they walked together told him how he truly appreciated his gratitude.

* * *

Shoutaro found himself being flung onto the bed, barely managing to pull himself up by his elbows before Philip jumped onto his lap. “Partner?” he asked, surprised at his husband’s sudden bout of affection.

 “Yeah?” Philip hummed as he undid Shoutaro’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt faster than even he realized, because before Shoutaro knew it Philip’s hands were running up and down his bare chest.

“Um. This isn’t how I expected you to react to finding out we’ll have a kid,” Shoutaro pointed out. He tried (and failed) to resist Philip’s eager hands and hips, writhing underneath his lover. 

Philip stopped his ministrations, much to Shoutaro’s conflicting relief and annoyance, pulling away and sitting up cross-legged with his thighs around his waist. “How do you expect me to react to finding out that I get to raise a wonderful young man with the man I love?”

Shoutaro blushed. No matter how much he heard it, Philip’s declarations of love for him never fail to make him flustered. “I dunno, to be honest,” Shoutaro replied, “just not, this…”

“You mean me trying to fuck you,” Philip finished, smiling perversely at him.

“You’re impossible,” Shoutaro groaned, throwing his head onto his pillow back as Philip started to laugh heartily. “Why aren’t you feeling nervous? Or scared?”

_Because I am. What if I mess it up somehow? What if the Kentaro we saw isn’t the Kentaro we get? What if I screw it up somehow? I-_

His dangerous thought spiral was stopped in its tracks by Philip leaning down to kiss him, long and deep, causing Shoutaro’s toes to curl in his socks, and his arms to automatically snake up his partner’s waist. His eyes slid shut as he lost himself to the bliss of the kiss.

Philip drew back a moment later, Shoutaro nearly whining at the loss. But Philip gently carded his hands through his locks, with a smile so fond Shoutaro felt his heart skip a few beats.

“We’ll be fine, Shoutaro. I know it.” Philip reassured. “We’ll be okay… You, me… and our son.” He punctuated the last thought with a gentler, chaste kiss. “I love you, and I know you will be an amazing father.”

Shoutaro blinked at him, tears stinging his eyes. “Philip…” He couldn't bring himself to say it, but he knew Philip knew what he felt, even without the Double Driver. _Thank you. I love you, too._

Their lips met in another kiss. _Might as well let the devil have his devilish way with me,_ he thought with a grin, and Shoutaro allowed his mind to finally go blank as Philip picked up where he left off.

* * *

Ryuuga found himself flushing pink as he and Sento walked, hand-in-hand, toward the park where Shoutaro had first found them months ago. _Has it really been that long? It feels almost like it was just yesterday…_ As his eyes drifted down to their intertwined fingers, and he chuckled. _Yet…_  

In his wildest dreams, he never thought he’d be here, in a whole new world, holding hands with a man he loved more than anything he ever had, trying not to freak out at the idea of just having met the children they were going to raise together. Just a few months ago, during the height of the war, the prospect of even just telling Sento how he felt was too daunting, and now…

_Would you be open to… advancing our relationship further?_

“Sento…” Ryuuga called, stopping in his tracks.

Sento stopped a few steps in front of him, so their joined hands were outstretched between them. Sento turned around to look at him. “Yeah…?”

“Are you going to ask…?” Ryuuga stammered, not quite able to say it.

“Ask… oh,” Sento gasped in surprise. “You mean…” Sento’s grip on his hand tightened. “Do you want me to?” he questioned, a nervous quiver he’d previously never heard in his voice.

 _Do I want to…? Do I want him to…?_  

Ryuuga’s mind went back to all the moments they shared together. Their first meeting, that fateful day Evolt made the grave mistake of crossing their paths together. The first time they transformed together, and fought side-by-side as partners. All the times they saved each other from certain death, affirmed their faith in each other. The day Sento was poisoned, and the choice he made to sacrifice himself to save him. Sento’s glorious return, after Evolt took over his body and left Katsuragi in his wake. Joining him, being truly one with him as Cross-ZBuild. Sento telling him he had to survive, no matter what the cost. Choosing to sacrifice himself, yet again, because he believed Sento had to be the one to end Evolt for good. Promising to find him once more in the new world…

He remembered seeing Sento at that fountain, fearing that he too wouldn’t recognize him, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he called for him incredulously. He wasn’t completely forgotten. He hadn’t lost everything. He still had Sento. 

He remembered that first kiss they shared, in the office of the Agency, Shoutaro yelling in horror as they made out in front of him and Philip. How sweet Sento had tasted, how soft his lips were under his own, how warm his breath was mixing with his…

He remembered the events that came after, Sento underneath him, warm and wanting. He was so gorgeous, his moans were like music to his ears. The joy he felt, knowing Sento and he felt the same, and that they were aiming for the same happiness… together…

And it was at that moment Ryuuga realized that he was more than ready to have that for the rest of his life.

“Ask me,” Ryuuga found himself saying, voice barely above a whisper. “Ask me now, Sento.”

Sento turned around, his coat fluttering behind him, and in one smooth motion went on one knee, still holding tightly onto his hand. His eyes were filled with tears, happy ones that matched Ryuuga’s own. “Banjou Ryuuga, will you make this handsome, brilliant and narcissistic hero of justice your adoring, devoted husband?”

Ryuuga chuckled at the overly self-absorbed proposal, but nodded as the tears finally escaped his eyes. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you…” he babbled, unable to say anything else.

Sento pushed himself up and jumped into his arms, laughing as he cried happily. “I’ll give you the ring later,” he muttered as he flipped them around, spinning them both in place as he caught his lips. “I love you so damned much.”

Ryuuga grinned, even as his head spun from all the turning, returning the kiss eagerly. “I love you too, Sento.”


	31. The F Arc/A Brand New Day, Shining So Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans, travelling plans, career plans... oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride, everyone! Here's some more gay shenanigans~

Despite Akiko insisting that they should make the wedding as memorable as possible, Sento and Ryuuga had rebuffed all her suggestions and decided to keep things as simple as they could. 

The wedding ceremony was to take place at Tenkuuji Shrine, whose master was Takeru, also known as Kamen Rider Ghost. Shinnosuke had helped them get into contact with the young monk, who had been very confused for a moment until Sento and Ryuuga’s unique circumstances were explained to him. Upon realizing that his family temple was to host the wedding of his juniors, the young monk was more than happy to make all the necessary arrangements, even volunteering Onari, his guardian and most trusted companion in the temple, to preside over the wedding.

The reception, on the other hand, was to be held at the Cous Coussier café. Eiji’s friend, the proprietress Shiraishi Chiyoko, was more than happy to close shop for a day to host the reception. She even decided to make all the arrangements for decorations and such herself, so as to not worry the grooms anymore. They took the offer with much gratitude.

The space might’ve been limited, but it was fine, since they weren’t planning to invite a lot of people anyway. Of course everyone who lived and worked with the Narumi Detective Agency were invited (including the Irregulars and Terui’s lackeys), and so were Gou and his sister’s family. Takeru and Onari, of course, were also invited to the reception. Other than them, they had invited the Doctor Riders- though only Emu and Parad were able to go- as well as Gentaro (who, according to Eiji, yelled “Wedding kitaaaaaaaaaaaa!” upon receiving his invitation) and Kouta (who, according to Shinnosuke, confirmed his attendance via his friend Takatora, since he was still on his planet at the moment, busy being a fruit space god).

That pretty much meant they were set for the wedding, except for their wedding clothes, which were going to be picked up the day before from the rental place. There was last thing they needed to decide…

“We could just flip a coin,” Ryuuga pointed out, pouring himself and Sento a cup of Ryu’s coffee and bringing it over to their desk. Shoutaro and Akiko were out looking for a lost pet, Philip was in the Garage with Gou and Chase, and Eiji and Ankh were hanging out with their friend Hina for the day, so they didn’t bother keeping their voices down as they discussed their conundrum. 

“Sounds fair,” Sento agreed, and he rummaged around his pocket for some spare change. After a moment of digging, he got out a hundred-yen coin. “Heads you win, tails I do?” he offered. 

Ryuuga nodded his assent, and with a deft flick Sento sent the coin flying in the air, flipping rapidly as it went up, the slowing down as it descended. Sento caught it swiftly in his right fist then placed his left hand underneath it to lay it flat on the back of his palm…

* * *

 Shoutaro slumped back into his seat, too tired to even start writing up his case file. The damned cat sent them on a wild goose chase all around town, only for them to find it on his owner’s porch, purring innocently. If it weren’t for the client being so apologetic that she paid way more than she owed…

“Oi, Shoutaro,” Ryuuga called. He looked up to see his friend looking quite nervous, wringing his hands and playing with the ring Sento had given him. “I have a request to make…”

Shoutaro’s brow raised in interest. “Oh? What is it Ryuuga?”

“It’s about the wedding.” Shoutaro felt his other brow rise up on his face, confused. He watched Ryuuga take a deep breath and continue, “I don’t have any biological family anymore, but Sento and I already decided that I’m the one, so…” He looked away, not meeting Shoutaro’s eyes. “I’m asking… maybe you can walk with me?”

Shoutaro stared at him for a moment, trying to process what Ryuuga just told him. “Are you asking me to take your parents’ place and walk you down the aisle?” he repeated, flabbergasted.

Ryuuga flushed, still not meeting his eyes. “Y-Yeah. I-Is it okay…?" 

Shoutaro blinked, suddenly having a hard time to talk. “O-Of course it is,” he choked out, standing back up hastily, “I’d be happy to walk with you, Ryuuga.”

Ryuuga’s face lit up, and he smiled as he bowed formally to Shoutaro. “Thank you very much! Please take care of me!” 

Shoutaro returned the bow. “It would be my honor,” he replied, still trying (and failing miserably) to hold back his tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the Garage, Sento and Philip were silently working as they always did, Philip scribbling on his whiteboard and Sento working on one of his inventions. 

Sento peered at his colleague for a moment, trying to decipher if he was okay to talk. Usually Philip didn’t like it when his research was interrupted, but he couldn't afford to wait any longer, lest he lose his courage. “Philip? Can I we talk for a minute?”

Fortunately, the other Rider didn’t seem to mind the interruption. “What is it, Sento?” he asked, turning slightly to face him.

 _Well. Here goes nothing._ “Will you be my best man? At the wedding, I mean?”

Philip blinked at him for a long moment, then turned around fully, gaping at him. “You want me as your best man?” he repeated incredulously, so shocked that when he tried capping his marker, he repeated missed and poked himself with the felt tip instead. “Why me? Not Shoutaro?” 

“Why not you?” Sento countered. “You and Shoutaro gave us a home when we had nowhere to go, and if it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have gotten together. Or we would’ve taken forever doing it. It felt right to give you one of the most important roles… And we had another role in mind for Shoutaro, so...”

Philip finally succeeded in capping his marker, after accidentally poking himself and leaving black dots all over his wrist. “I see…” His expression softened into something fond, and maybe even proud. “I’d love to, Sento. Of course.” His smile widened as he realized, “Oh, I must research this… there must be so many customary duties for a best man to fulfill… How thrilling!”

 _Uh-oh,_ Sento thought belatedly. _Here comes the research otaku again… Shoutaro’s gonna kill me for this…_

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

After listening to Hina and Chiyoko gush about the wedding (of the century, it seemed), Eiji and Ankh made their way back to Fuuto. After taking the train out of Tokyo, they walked home together, fingers loosely twined together.

Ankh was surprised to know that for him, it was enough.

Despite losing all the abilities- and disabilities- that came from being a Greeed, Ankh was still attuned to detecting the desires. He’d known Sento’s intention of proposing for some time now; he kept mum about knowing because he really didn’t care either way. What surprised him was that Sento had proposed sooner than he anticipated.

And, more importantly, he was surprised to find out that he didn’t need something like that from Eiji. He was… happy… with them like this. He didn’t want anything more. He didn’t need anything more than Eiji himself.

“Neh, Ankh?” Eiji started, uncharacteristically subdued. “I was thinking… maybe we can go on a journey together sometime?”

“A journey?” questioned Ankh, stopping in his tracks. “You’re thinking of going soon, aren’t you?”

Eiji froze, looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Yeah. Maybe as soon as after the wedding,” he admitted. “I know it’s so soon, but… I mean…” He took a deep breath. “If you ask me to, if you want me to, I can stay. But if I go…” The Rider tightened his grip around his hand. “I want you to come with me.”

In spite of his feelings, Ankh was still struck speechless. He’d known Eiji wouldn’t be able to settle just staying in Japan, not with the wanderlust that seemed to exude from every pore in his body. Ankh got a taste of what it was like to travel the world when he followed Eiji around as a spirit, but now…

But now, he can do it for real. He can really start living now.

And damn it, he wanted to spend every second he had of this precious, new life he had now with him.

“Alright then. Where do we go first?” 

Eiji smiled so brightly, he might as well have been the sun himself.

* * *

Gou stared unblinkingly at the letter in his hands, unable to believe his damned luck. Of course it had to happen, just as everything was going well!

“Gou? Is something wrong?”

Gou shrieked at the sudden call, jumping a foot and dropping the papers in his hands. “Jesus, Chase, don’t sneak up on me like that!” he scolded, rubbing his rapidly-beating heart. “Someone really ought to put bells on you…”

Chase merely gave him a blank look, bending down to retrieve the leafs of paper. Gou realized belatedly that he on would read what was written on it. “Wait, Chase-!”

Chase blinked slowly as he read out the words printed on the letter. “‘To Mr. Gou Shijima, we are pleased to invite you to join our team of photographers in the Amazon forest. Your eye for detail and passion for all life will be a great asset to our publication…’” The name and logo of a major publication was printed on the letterhead. Chase looked back up at him. “Congratulations on the job offer, Gou.”

 _Is it me, or does he sound… sad?_ “I haven’t decided if I’m going to take it,” he admitted. “I mean, it’s a great opportunity, but…”

“But?”

_You’re not there._

“Oh,” Chase mumbled, looking away.

 _Crap, I said that out loud didn’t I?_ “It’s not just you,” Gou hurriedly added, flushing brightly. “There’s Nee-chan and Shin-nii-san and Eiji. And I’d like to stay and meet my new niece, too. Plus, there’s that deal I made with Shoutaro…” 

“Gou, that deal lapsed a week ago,” Chase revealed, and Gou felt his jaw drop in shock, looking all around the room for a calendar. “And we both know that he will not hold you to it anyway.” He folded up the papers neatly and handed them to him. “Please re-consider. This is an excellent opportunity for you. You will regret it if you miss it. And I will never forgive myself if I was the reason you stayed.”

Gou stared at him for a long moment, before he realized he needed to reply. “Yeah, okay. I’ll think about it, Chase. I’m not saying I’ll do it… just that I’ll think about it.”

Chase nodded, apparently satisfied, then went down the hallway to his room, dragging the basketful of clean laundry he needed to fold. Gou had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of Chase having a hard time carrying all the leather pants and jackets he was hauling in.

* * *

Chase blinked as a teardrop landed on the leather jacket he was folding. _So this is heartbreak, once more…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my hand slipped and now there's Last Minute Gay Angst XD
> 
> Next up: I swear to god I didn't mean to post the Gay Wedding Chapter during Pride Month. It just worked that way :D
> 
> (aka, Sento and Ryuuga get hitched)


	32. Epilogue: Forward, Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, two partings, and an ending.

Shoutaro frowned at the piece of fabric around his neck as though it had personally offended him. _For fuck’s sake, I do the exact same thing everyday… why can’t I get it right today…_ It might have to do with the fact his hands were shaking with nerves, just like a father’s would on their actual child’s wedding day. 

He heard a chuckle from behind him, and Philip’s reflection appeared in the mirror next to him. “Need some help, partner?”

Shoutaro stopped fussing with his tie, letting it hang loose around his neck and allowing Philip to fix it for him. “Thanks, partner,” he said gratefully, as he peered at their reflection in the mirror. It was almost… domestic, like those idealized commercials of a salaryman’s wife fixing his tie before he left for work. Except for the fact that they were both men and wearing suits.

“All set.” Philip patted his chest lightly, letting his touch linger for a moment. “You look great. It still fits you like a glove.”

Shoutaro flushed, but smiled and fondly kissed his temple. “You don’t look half-bad yourself, partner." For the occasion, they’d both pulled out the most formal suits they owned- the ones they wore on their wedding day, years ago. Shoutaro’s was a classic three-piece, all-black ensemble, completed with a purple tie; Philip’s was the same green shade as his favored Cyclone, but he’d foregone the jacket and left the vest open for now, a silver tie around his neck.

Philip chuckled. “You ready to walk the bride down the aisle, Shoutaro?”

Shoutaro rolled his eyes outwardly, while inside he was starting to sweat from dread. “I doubt Ryuuga would appreciate you calling him the bride, Philip.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” Philip pointed out. “Shoutaro, are you worried that Sento and Ryuuga might leave after this?”

As always, his partner hit the nail on the head… not that Shoutaro was willing to admit it. “What are you talking about? Sento and Ryuuga can live anywhere they want to…”

Apparently, Shoutaro failed to convince his partner otherwise, because Philip sniggered as his hand moved up to cup his cheek. “You’re being half-boiled again,” he laughed teasingly. “You look like a father about to break into tears over his child’s marriage… Don’t tell me, are you having empty nest syndrome? You’re almost crying…” Philip’s tone switched to worried and comforting. “Shoutaro? Are you okay? I’m sorry, did I go too far?”

“S-Shut up, it’s okay,” Shoutaro retorted, slapping his husband half-heartedly. “I’m happy for them, okay? I’ll keep myself together…”

Philip smirked at him. “I’m willing to bet you won’t,” he replied. Shoutaro pouted at him, but Philip swallowed his complaints with a kiss. “But that’s what I love about you, partner.”

* * *

Shoutaro, true to form, cried like a baby.

He tried to ask Ryuuga how he felt as they walked towards the altar, but he was struck speechless when he’d seen the former pro boxer’s face. He only eyes for his groom, dashing in his midnight blue suit, at the end of the aisle. Sento, on the other hand, couldn’t take his eyes of Ryuuga, clad in his own suit, which was a touch darker than Sento’s.

When they’d reach the end, he took Ryuuga’s hand and placed it into Sento’s, before stepping back towards his side of the altar. He caught Philip’s gaze, who chortled and pointed at his cheek. Shoutaro tried to discreetly wipe the few tears that had already escaped his traitorous eyes.

Shoutaro started to tune out the priest rambling about love and marriage and commitment as he looked out onto the gathered guests. Akiko was already sniffling into a handkerchief, Terui looking quite bewildered as he tried to comfort her. Little Haruna, who didn’t seem quite aware what was going on, tilted her head in confusion. The Irregulars were all there, too, Queen and Elizabeth snapping photos, Jinno and Makki were being uncharacteristically solemn, and Santa-chan and Watcherman were reduced to a pile of sobbing old men.

Speaking of sobbing, Gentaro did not make it a secret how hard he was crying, tears running down his face and wiping them on the back of his sleeve. The teacher was biting his lips, presumably to keep himself from wailing loudly one of his signature “KITAAAAA!” phrases.

Fortunately, the rest of the Riders seemed to be keeping their composure quite well. Shinnosuke merely had a proud smile on his face as he held his wife’s hand and wrapped his other arm around his fussy son, who was sitting on his lap. And so did Eiji, whose smile was so wide it might as well split his face in half. Ankh, too, had a smirk on his face, as close to genuinely fond as he’d ever seen on the former Greeed that wasn’t meant for Eiji. 

Kouta, who Shoutaro only met briefly during a tussle with the Showa era Riders, was also in attendance. No matter how brief their encounter was, Shoutaro could totally feel the difference in his presence- and he wondered if Shinnosuke wasn't joking about him being some kind of space god, gaudy silver armor or no. He was there with a young woman who as as ethereal as he was, and a young man who looked at them as if they hung the stars in the sky. 

Then there were the three Riders Shoutaro had never met before. He had to chuckle as he watched Emu and Takeru patiently and quietly conversed with Parad, who eyes were furrowed with confusion. Evidently he had never been at a wedding before, or perhaps never even heard of the concept. His face lit up in the same way Philip’s did when Terui and Akiko announced their own marriage- the face he made when he was about to go on a research spiral. (Shoutaro mentally noted to keep their introductions short later on.)

Shoutaro’s mind nearly drifted off, except the priest, Onari-san loudly cleared his throat. “Now, the grooms will say their vows. Sento-san, if you please…”

Sento gave a short nod and reached into his suit pocket, fishing out a folded-up piece of paper. He unfolded it, gave Ryuuga a brief smile, then glanced down the paper. “Ryuuga, when we met, I was about to arrest you for escaping from prison. You kept insisting you were innocent and out of the goodness of my heart, I believed you and saved your ass from getting kicked.” The crowd sniggered at Sento’s overly self-absorbed description of their first meeting.

“I said I’d regret saving you that day... but I was wrong. Even back then, I knew I wouldn’t regret saving you, but now it’s different. I can’t literally imagine a life without you. You saved me from my own despair countless times. And even when I honestly thought I was going to die saving the world… that I had to die to save the world… you gave me a reason to come back. To live.”

Sento stifled a sob, and Ryuuga reached out to comfort him with a squeeze of his hand, suppressing his own tears. Shoutaro cursed his soft heart as he, too, felt his eyes watering. Even Philip was discreetly dabbing at his eyes with a silk handkerchief.

Sento took a deep breath and continued his speech. “It’s why, now, I am making this promise to you. I will protect you, just like you protected me in our old world. I will always stand by your side, just like you did. I will follow you where you go, just like how you followed me to this world. And I will be your family, your home, your Best Match…” He lifted the hand Ryuuga held and pressed a kiss to his partner’s knuckles. “No matter what world we’re in.”

Shoutaro had to admit, those vows were quite moving. Behind Sento, Philip was smiling quite proudly; he probably helped Sento write them. Somewhere in the crowd, Gentaro’s sniffles were becoming quite loud.

“Ryuuga-san, your vows?” prompted Onari-san.

“How can I, he stole all my thunder!” Ryuuga exclaimed, causing the crowd to titter. Onari-san gaped in confusion. Sento rolled his eyes, and Shoutaro had to suppress a snort. _These two are completely hopeless._

“Honestly, though... Sento. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in this world we created together. I’m sure… the future we create… I’m excited to see where we go together. As long as you’re with me, I’m sure it will be nothing but love and peace.

All the promises you made me, it’s all the same for me. All of it. I won’t allow anything to happen to you again, Sento. I won’t let you lose anyone you love again. I won’t let you lose your smile again. I won’t… I don’t want to see you like that again. I won’t ever let anything happen to put you in that situation again.”

Shoutaro frowned, as did most of the guests, in confusion over the reference. _Then again, it’s not like I talk about the year Philip was gone,_ he thought wryly. _Some things… you never just talk about it, even to a fellow Rider._

Ryuuga didn’t have anything more to add to his simple vows, so Shoutaro and Philip took it as their cue to hand over the rings. After a nod from Onari-san, Shoutaro retrieved a silver band from his coat pocket and handed it to Ryuuga; Philip got a gold band out from his pants pocket. They gave them to their respective groom, who faced each other. Sento reached for his husband-to-be’s left hand first.

“With this ring, I thee wed…” he said, pushing the gold ring onto Ryuuga’s finger.

Ryuuga went next. “With this ring, I thee wed…” he returned, doing the same to Sento with the silver ring.

Onari said one last blessing, then declared, “I now pronounce you spouses. Sento-san, Ryuuga-san, you may kiss your husband now.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Sento muttered, then he reached for Ryuuga, grabbing his tie and pulling him into him. Ryuuga chuckled right before their lips met, winding his arms around Sento’s waist as everyone started to clap and cheer. They kissed for a long, long moment (Shoutaro swore he saw a bit of tongue there) before they broke apart, keeping their foreheads together as they smiled at each other, oblivious to everything from Gentaro finally yelling “True love kitaaaaaaaaaaaa!” to nearly all the women catcalling…

And, of course, to Shoutaro- and Philip!- crying at the altar with them.

(Fortunately, since everyone else was crying too, no one seemed to notice at all.)

* * *

The reception was small, but no less epic, with a fantastic menu courtesy of Shiraishi Chiyoko, who pulled out all the stops for the wedding. A long table of food and drink dominated one of the corners the tiny café, complete with a three-tier chocolate cake covered in intricate decorations of icing and fondant, topped with figurines of a cartoonish red rabbit and a blue dragon curled together in marital bliss. 

Around the room, Riders and allies gathered together in random groups, talking and drinking and laughing the night away. He and Philip were sitting together with Takeru and Emu, eager to get to know them; Eiji was excitedly chatting with Santa-chan and Watcherman while Ankh hung back by his boyfriend’s side. Gentaro was doing his friendship handshake with Queen and Elizabeth, who had hearts in their eyes for the friendly Rider’s companion, the taciturn Chase. Meanwhile, the Terui and the Tomari/Shijima families sat together as Haruna and Eiji played together, and Jinno and Makki were laughing quite loudly as they and Onari toasted to the couple.

The usual tables were pushed to the sides to give room for a dance floor, where Sento and Ryuuga were swaying slowly to some slow, romantic music, lost to everything happening around them. The newlyweds seemed to never tire of turning and spinning around the dance floor, sharing kisses and affectionate touches in between. Later, they went around greeting and chatting with all their friends and taking photos with them.

The couple finally decided to rest as the party fired up- Parad somehow took over as DJ, and started playing some pumping EDM that had most everyone standing up to dance. They took a seat together with Shoutaro and Philip, who were content to watch everyone else dance and cuddle with their honorary niece, who’d somehow fallen asleep despite all the noise.

“Hey, you two.” He smiled, adjusting his hold on the snoozing Haruna. “Finally got tired of dancing?”

Sento grinned back, practically glowing as he sipped a glass of champagne. “Nah, just taking a break. We’re not like you two old geezers over here.”

The other couple ignored the jab, and instead Philip asked, eyes focused on their linked fingers and the easy way they leaned against each other. “So, how does it feel, to be married?”

Ryuuga and Sento gave each other a shy smile, cheeks pinking. “It’s fantastic,” Ryuuga said happily, his grin going completely mushy. “I kinda wonder why we didn’t do it sooner.” He pecked Sento on the temple, who returned the gesture on his cheek.

“By the way, Shoutaro, I hope you don’t mind, but… we were hoping to stay with you guys for a little while?” Sento asked hopefully. “I mean, we’re trying to find a place for ourselves, but… it might be a while before we can afford it.” He and Ryuuga were both blushing.

Philip gave Shoutaro a knowing look. Shoutaro, remembering his earlier fears, now felt silly, a light flush blooming across his cheeks. “You two…” he growled in mock anger, but he was already at his limit, and tears were already building on the corners of his eyes.

Despite them never saying it, he understood their sentiment.

* * *

 Two days later...

Chase found himself by Fuuto’s seaside, a tiny stretch of beach overlooking the bit of Tokyo Bay that the Windy City bordered. The winds that blessed the city soothed him somewhat, the cool breeze feeling cool to the former Roidmude. _Maybe this is why Shoutaro loved Fuuto so much._

The wind, refreshing as it was, did not stop the thoughts that were whirling inside his mind at that moment. And they all centered around one person.

Shijima Gou used to be nothing more than Kiriko’s younger brother, someone he must protect for her sake- because he knew for some reason that he must never see Kiriko upset and grieving. Then, he became a comrade (alongside Shinnosuke) because despite Gou’s apparent dislike of him, he still watched his back, in his own way.

This was why he did not regret doing what he did. Sacrificing himself to save Gou from his maniac of a father was a small price to pay for Gou’s life and Kiriko’s happiness.

Now, he can proudly call Gou his friend, his best friend even. Gou had brought him back to life- thrown years and blood and sweat and tears into bringing him back- then gave him a home, and a future. Sure, Shoutaro and the others also did their part, but if it weren’t for Gou knowing Terui Ryu, he wouldn’t have met them too.

 _So why did it hurt so much?_ He wondered. He should be happy that Gou’s photographs- stunning and awe-inspiring, yet almost audacious in their simplicity- got him enough attention that he was being considered for a prestigious position. _I should be happy for Gou, because that’s what friends do, right?_

And yet, there he was, shedding a tear at the thought of Gou leaving, just like he did when he realized Kiriko’s affections were for Shinnosuke, not him…

Despite this, he knew his feelings for Gou weren’t quite romantic just yet. Or perhaps they were, but they weren’t as strong as Gou’s seemed to be. Shinnosuke’s words came back to him in his memories, the warning tone still ringing in his head…

 _“To be honest, Chase, I don’t think you feel the same way as he does,”_ Shinnosuke’s voice echoed. _“Right now, you guys are still developing as friends, so the idea that he actually likes you that way is strange, isn’t it?... I think it would be best if you just let things run their course… Let your relationship go wherever it will go… If you both want it, then go for it.”_

“Let things run their course…” Chase repeated to himself.

* * *

A week after the wedding…

“You sure about this, Eiji?” Shoutaro asked for the nth time, as he stood in drop-off area of Haneda’s departures wing to see him and Ankh off with their friends. Most of the Narumi Detective Agency already said goodbye to them, so it was just him dropping them off. “I heard that things were still pretty bad there…”

“We’ll be fine, Shoutaro,” Eiji said, making sure that the knot of fabric on his bindle stick was still secure. Amazingly, the man had chosen to carry around his belongings that way, instead of letting his precious underpants hang freely like he usually did. “I’ve got my underpants, a bit of money, and I’ve got Ankh, too!”

“Eiji-kun, please be careful! You too, Ankh!” Hina pleaded, throwing her arms around them both and squeezing them both as hard as she could. She didn’t let go until Eiji and Ankh both started making choking noises.

Gotou, who Shoutaro now thought of as an honorary member of the Taro Club (started by Gentaro, he and Nogami Ryoutaro were the only other “members”) simply clapped Eiji on the back. “Be careful out there. Watch each other’s backs.” He then glared at Ankh in a way that suggested that he didn’t quite trust the other just yet. Ankh glared back challengingly at him.

 _At least that’s a good sign,_ Shoutaro thought. _If Ankh didn’t care he wouldn’t want to prove him wrong._

“Well, if you get into trouble, you can always look me up.” Date promised. “Even if I won’t be going back for a while, I still know people there. They can help you out too.”

“We’ll keep that in mind, Date-san,” Eiji nodded as Date shook his hand. “We’ll see you soon, then.” Date grinned lopsidedly and embraced him for a moment before stepping back.

An intercom overhead announced that Eiji and Ankh’s flight was starting to board. “Well… we better get going, then.” Eiji said. “Ankh, you ready?”

“Hn,” Ankh mumbled, clutching his boarding pass and a passport (how the Kougami Foundation managed to forge him an identity, Shoutaro didn’t want to know) in one hand and Eiji’s hand in the other, a small duffel bag of belongings hanging from his shoulder. The two walked into the terminal, the automatic glass doors closing behind them.

“They’re gonna be okay, right…?” Hina asked, hesitantly as they watched Eiji and Ankh’s backs disappear into the throng of people in Japan’s busiest airport.

Shoutaro grinned. “Sure they are,” he replied, feeling quite assured. “They’ve got each other, don’t they?”

Hina blinked at him for a moment before her reluctance faded away into a faint smile. “Yeah. You’re right.”

* * *

 

“Hey Eiji?”

“Yeah, Ankh?”

“Why did you switch to that… thing I thought you always just carried your underpants like…”

“Well… I didn’t want to embarrass you by doing that.”

“Eiji, if I’d been so embarrassed, I would’ve burned your damned underpants a long time ago.” Ankh said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you did even more embarrassing stuff with them. Like gift them to Sento and Ryuuga for their wedding.”

Eiji laughed. “True that. You love me anyway.”

He leaned in for a kiss. Ankh leaned in, too.

* * *

 

“I’m home,” Chase called as he closed the door behind him, slipping off his shoes at the front door.

“Welcome back, Chase,” Gou said from the other room, where the sound of sizzling vegetables and the scent of frying oil came from. “Dinner will be out in a sec, just wait.”

Chase felt a bolt of fear run down his spine. The two of them rarely even ate dinner at their home, preferring to either grab take out on the way home or just eat with Shoutaro and all the others before going home. Gou making dinner was very peculiar.

Dinner, as it turned out, was a simple meal of mushy rice, slightly burnt tonkatsu and salty stir-fry, but Chase dared not to speak of any faults he found in the meal. _After all, if my suspicions are correct… then this might be the last meal we have together for a while._ When Gou finished his meal, he made no move to start cleaning up. Instead, he silently watched as Chase finished his own meal, which only served to confirm his feeling.

Chase made quick work of the slightly unappetizing meal, and as soon as he placed his chopsticks down, Gou blurted out, “I’m going to take the job, Chase.”

 _As I thought._ Chase pushed down his instinct to protest and put on his best neutral expression. “I see,” he replied, as blankly as he could. “When are you due to leave?”

Gou hesitated for a moment. “Two days,” he admitted with a grimace. _So soon?_ “I already talked to Shoutaro and Philip, they’re okay with letting you stay at the Agency while I’m gone.”

“And how long will you be gone?” Chase questioned.

Once more, Gou seemed reluctant to reply. “A year, maybe more,” he admitted. “I know it’s sudden, and long, and I won’t be here to see my niece be born, but…” His eyes darted over to a corner of the room, where all his camera gear was stashed. “I’ve been waiting for something like this for a long time, but… I had other priorities to take care of.”

“Reviving me, you mean,” Chase realized.

“That’s one of them, yeah.” Gou replied. “Not that it bothered me, but… I put off a lot of things to get you back,” he reeled off. “I mean… I didn’t really put them off, so much as choose you over them.”

Chase felt himself tremble. Once more, he didn’t understand why Gou would do something like that for him, even if he had romantic feelings for him. “You didn’t have to,” he said.

“But I did.” Gou shrugged, as if he meant nothing by it. “Look, Chase, all I want to know is if you’re fine with me doing this. I won’t leave if this isn’t okay with you.”

Chase felt conflicted. On one hand, he didn’t want to lose Gou just when they were becoming good friends, just when he was on the verge of maybe returning the feelings Gou had for him. On the other hand, he wanted to see Gou go see the world, doing what he loved, and showing everyone what an amazing world they lived in, and getting the recognition he deserved.

Above all, he just wanted to see Gou be happy.

 _Then…_ Chase realized, _there was only one thing to say._

* * *

 Three weeks after the wedding…

“Oi, Chase, your boyfriend is calling!” Ryuuga called, poking his head through the door, a loud ringing behind him.

Chase dropped the folder in his hand and rushed to the back room, paying no mind to Ryuuga referring to Gou as his lover, since Ryuuga never paid heed to Chase’s protests of them being just friends. Before Gou left, the two seemed to have made a promise to stay in touch via a private connection their friend had made just for that purpose. Every time Gou called, Chase would drop whatever he was doing- sometimes quite literally, as in this case- and immediately respond with a huge smile on his face. It was amazing how far he’d gone in the last few months. 

Shoutaro picked up the case file Chase had dropped, placing it on Chase’s desk where he could go back to reviewing it later. He went back to his desk- where Philip was perched, reading his book as always- sitting in his chair as he watched everyone in his Agency- his friends. His family.

He watched Ryuuga emerge from their living area with two cups of coffee, bringing both over to Sento’s desk, where they were poring over some schematics Terui sent for their case. They were bickering, as usual, but their tones were playful and teasing, with no real bite behind their argument. They wore their rings proudly, and most of Fuuto knew them now as a sappy, blissfully just-married couple.

On a corkboard behind Sento’s desk was a photograph of Eiji and Ankh with some African kids, pinned along a postcard they’d sent some days ago. They’d been making their way through the continent, helping however they could. There even some news reports of a mysterious man in colorful armor- Eiji as OOO, obviously- protecting villages singlehandedly when various militants harassed them. Sometimes, the rumors even included a strange man with beautiful, rainbow colored wings protecting civilians as the armored man destroyed armies and terrorists.

Chase followed him out a few minutes later, emerging with a laptop in his arms. Gou’s smiling face was on the screen as he threw out a brief greeting to everyone, then turning back to Chase and excitedly telling him about some of the photographs he’d been taking lately. Shoutaro watched Chase’s usual indifference fade as Gou continued to talk, the other Rider seemingly oblivious to the tender look Chase was sending his way over Skype.

There was Terui, Akiko and Haruna sitting together at the bar table. The police detective was quietly sipping his coffee, sending almost disgustingly besotted looks towards his wife and child. Haruna had her lips set in a pout as she did her math homework, an expression matched by her mother as she struggled with the month’s accounting. Sometimes, it still amazed Shoutaro how well Terui and Akiko fit together, how they made it work so well.

And finally, there was Philip. His partner, his best friend, the love of his life, the man he had sworn to love and hold, even before he said any wedding vows. The would-be father of their yet-to-be-born son. The little devil who’d grown into a hero- his hero. His Philip. 

Shoutaro’s heart swelled with pride and love for every single one of them.

And so was Philip, judging by the utterly fond smile he had as he looked at their family. “We did good, didn’t we?” he mused, only loud enough for his partner to hear.

“Yeah. We did,” Shoutaro agreed, reaching for Philip’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. Philip leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Shoutaro smiled. And he knew it for sure, now-

He was never going to regret taking two strangers home one morning, just because he was half-boiled like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Hidari Shoutaro's Home for Technically Non-Existent People!
> 
> God, I can't believe it's over. I had a blast writing this. I hope you guys had a blast reading this too!


End file.
